2nd Sequel for 'Secret' : It's not 'Secret' anymore
by Artemis Templar
Summary: HIATUS ! ItaSasu - Incest, Yaoi, Mpreg. Sequel kedua dari 'Secret'. Dis : Masashi Kishimoto. I don't make any money from this fiction. RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**_Sesuai janji, gue bikin sequel kedua untuk 'Secret' – maap kalo sequel pertamanya 'brengs*k' banget *lol* - tapi kali ini mudah-mudahan jadi cerita yang oke kok._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

Lima bulan berlalu sejak Sasuke lulus dari sekolahnya dan musibah yang sempat terjadi, Itachi pun dua bulan lalu menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan langsung bekerja di perusahaan paman mereka, Uchiha Madara sang pemilik perusahaan parfum raksasa yang reputasi dan kepopulerannya nyaris hingga ke seluruh dunia. Karena usia sang paman yang sudah cukup tua dan tidak memungkinkan untuk memimpin perusahaan tersebut lagi, akhirnya posisi direktur utama di serahkan pada Itachi. Sementara Sasuke yang masih belum berniat kuliah akhirnya ikut membantu kakaknya sebagai sekretaris pribadi Itachi di perusahaan sang paman tersebut.

Mikoto bangga dengan kedua anaknya yang cerdas hingga bisa dipercaya oleh kakak dari suaminya ini untuk memegang perusahaan raksasa tersebut. Ia juga lega melihat Sasuke sepertinya sudah tidak terlalu tertekan oleh trauma masa lalunya. Hubungan terlarang anak-anaknya pun sepertinya baik-baik saja, karena mereka hampir tak pernah 'bertengkar' lagi, mungkin karena keduanya sama-sama merenung dan introspeksi dari pengalaman pahit mereka.

Begitu pula dengan teman-teman Sasuke dan Itachi yang pada akhirnya mengetahui hubungan mereka yang tidak biasa, bersyukur tak ada yang memandang rendah apalagi menghina karena solidaritas sahabat-sahabat Sasuke dan Itachi memang tinggi. Terlebih setelah para sahabat ini mendengar musibah yang menimpa Sasuke, rasa simpati mereka kian besar.

Hari minggu malam, seperti biasa kebersamaan mereka selalu diutamakan ketika makan malam, sesibuk apapun, Itachi ataupun Sasuke akan berusaha menyempatkan waktu untuk makan malam bersama dengan ibu mereka.

"Itachi, Sasuke, besok ayah kalian akan pulang, ia akan diantar oleh karyawan dari perusahaannya, jadi ibu minta kalian besok tidak pulang terlalu telat.." Ujar Mikoto membuka pembicaraan.

Mendadak Sasuke merasa dadanya terasa perih, seolah ia merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Dia sendiri baru sadar bahwa selama ini, selama hal – hal yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya ini, mereka belum menceritakan tentang hubungan terlarang mereka pada sang ayah. Kunyahan Sasuke melambat dan ia hanya diam tertunduk.

"Tak masalah, Haha-ue – aku akan pulang jam lima sore " Jawab Itachi kalem dan tetap sopan seperti biasa.

Mikoto menghentikan makannya sebentar dan memandang Itachi, sang bunda agak heran dengan sikap Itachi yang sama sekali tidak antusias – lebih tepatnya tidak cemas mendengar berita kedatangan Fugaku, padahal Mikoto sendiri tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila Fugaku tahu tentang hubungan kedua anaknya yang penuh dosa ini. Berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke yang kini hanya memperlambat tempo mengunyah dan dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Mikoto jauh lebih mengerti perasaan si bungsu yang pasti cemas dan takut ketimbang si sulung yang tetap tenang dan dingin.

Itachi yang akhirnya menyadari bahwa ibunya memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung, hanya mendengus geli dan menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum.

"Anakmu ini sudah dewasa, Haha-ue. Percayalah – apapun yang akan terjadi, aku akan bertanggung jawab.." Lanjut Itachi lagi.

Kali ini Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sang kakak dan ikut memandang sang tercinta dalam diamnya, sementara Mikoto hanya menarik nafas panjang dan mengangkat bahunya, lalu melanjutkan makannya. Mungkin memang ia harus lebih percaya pada putra sulungnya yang cukup cerdas dan bijaksana ini.

"Tak apa, Sasuke – jangan khawatir, cepat habiskan makanmu.." dan sebuah sentilan halus mendarat di kening Sasuke.

.

.

.

Pukul sebelas malam, Sasuke belum juga naik ke lantai dua dan masih termenung di ruang tamu. Itachi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke kamar dan memilih menghampiri adik kesayangannya yang gelisah sejak makan malam tadi. Sengaja ingin menghibur, Itachi mencium pipi Sasuke dari belakang sebelum akhirnya duduk disamping adiknya.

"Nii-san? Apakah hubungan kita hanya akan sampai disini? Apa kita akan kembali menjadi adik kakak?" Tanya Sasuke. Sepertinya ia sudah menahan segala perasaan kacaunya sejak tadi.

Itachi menaikkan alisnya sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang terlalu menggeneralisir. Begitu gelisahnya kah Sasuke sampai ia harus berfikir sejauh itu tanpa mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu? Setelah menarik nafas panjang, Itachi menarik kepala Sasuke ke dadanya dan membelai sayang rambut sang adik. Sejenak mereka tenggelam dalam diamnya.

"Tentu tidak, Otouto – tak mungkin aku membunuh perasaanku semudah itu.. " Jawab Itachi pada akhirnya.

Sasuke beringsut dari rengkuhan kakaknya dan merubah posisi duduknya menghadap Itachi. dilihatnya Itachi memandangnya dengan lembut dan tenang seperti biasa seolah tak ada beban. Padahal dalam hitungan jam dari sekarang, mungkin saja sebuah bencana dahsyat akan terjadi. Bahkan ibu mereka pun merasakan kecemasan yang sama. Ini tidak main-main. Rahasia mereka harus terbongkar dan memang harus dibongkar pada orang yang tidak seharusnya – tidak sebaiknya tahu. Walaupun itu adalah ayah kandung mereka.

Bukan Fugaku yang salah, dan sang ayah memiliki hak mutlak untuk mengetahui apapun yang terjadi pada anaknya.

"Nii-san, mengapa kau begitu tenang? Kau tak cemas? Tak takut? Bagaimana jika ayah marah dan - cih, aku tak ingin membayangkannya…"

Itachi kembali menarik tangan Sasuke dan menjatuhkan kepala Sasuke di pangkuannya, lalu mencolek hidung Sasuke dan memainkannya. Bahkan disaat seperti ini Itachi masih bisa menggodanya.

"Kubilang tenanglah, tadi sudah ku katakan pada ibu juga kan? Bahwa aku akan bertanggung jawab. Dan alasanku mengapa begitu tenang adalah karena aku punya jawaban dan aku memegang resiko.."

Jeda sebentar, Sasuke hanya memandang kakaknya.

"Tak kan ada rahasia yang tak mungkin tak terbongkar.." Desah Itachi tertahan.

Mungkin jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia pun merasa gelisah. Tapi, seorang Itachi akan selalu sadar akan tempatnya berpijak. Dan bukan tipe Uchiha Itachi jika harus mundur apalagi menyerah. Tanggung jawab dan kesiapan akan resiko selalu melekat didalam dirinya. Itulah yang selalu membuat Uchiha sulung ini begitu di kagumi.

"Firasatku tidak enak .. " Keluh Sasuke sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Itachi tersenyum pada adik yang sedang merebah di pangkuannya dan mengangkat tangan Sasuke yang menutupi mukanya sendiri, lalu mencium jari-jari adiknya dengan lembut. Itachi mengerti sekali kekalutan adiknya. Kecemasan yang sama sekali bukan tanpa alasan. Mereka tahu sifat Fugaku yang keras dan terlalu kaku. Bukan hal mudah untuk menghadapi sang ayah seperti mereka menghadapi Mikoto sebelumnya.

Begitupun, sejak awal Itachi sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan tetap bersama Sasuke, berada di pihaknya dan melindunginya, walau harus ditukar oleh nyawanya sendiri. Sasuke adalah yang terpenting didunia baginya, lebih dari apapun juga. Karena itulah, Itachi tak terlalu mempermasalahkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Diterima atau tidak, selamat atau celaka, toh Itachi masih memposisikan dirinya sebagai pedang sekaligus perisai untuk Sasuke.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, kau harus mempercayaiku, Otouto – " Jawab Itachi sambil menaruh tangan Sasuke yang tadi diciumnya ke pipinya.

Sejenak Itachi menginginkan sentuhan sayang Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Dia percaya kakaknya. Tapi, tetap saja secara insting, kegelisahan tetap melanda. Tak bisa di hindari. Terlebih Itachi adalah orang yang sulit ditebak yang hanya diri Itachi sendiri saja yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan dan akan dilakukannya. Ia takut kehilangan kakaknya. Lebih baik ia mengakhiri hubungan terlarang ini demi terjaganya kebersamaan mereka walaupun sebagai saudara kandung daripada mempertahankan cinta tak normal mereka namun beresiko akan saling mencelakai dan akhirnya kehilangan. Sasuke takut.

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bibir Sasuke, dan itu membuyarkan lamunannya. dilihatnya Itachi merundukkan badannya hanya untuk menciumnya. Sasuke mendorong pelan dada Itachi dan bangun dari rebahannya di pangkuan Itachi.

"Be—berjanjilah bahwa kau tak kan pergi .. " Bisik Sasuke sambil memalingkan mukanya.

Itachi tersenyum lega melihat adiknya sedikit sudah lebih mengerti. Kembali merengkuh tubuh Sasuke, Itachi melanjutkan kegiatannya barusan yang sempat terjeda. Mengecup bibir Sasuke dengan sayang lalu menggendong adiknya menuju kamarnya.

"Besok kau tak perlu ke kantor, Sasuke – sebaiknya kau membantu ibu untuk menyambut kedatangan ayah.."

"Hn.."

.

.

.

Benar saja, Senin sore Fugaku tiba dengan diantar oleh salah satu supir dari kantornya. Kebetulan Itachi pun baru tiba dari kantor karena setengah jam sebelum ayahnya tiba, Sasuke sudah meneleponnya untuk segera kembali. Sang adik yang manja ini mengatakan bahwa rasa cemasnya sangat menyiksa dan ia tak mau sendirian saat ayahnya pulang. Dengan terpaksa, Itachi pulang lebih cepat lagi dari waktu yang di rencanakan. Hingga ia harus meminta izin secara langsung dan pribadi pada paman Madara.

Seperti biasa Mikoto menyambut suaminya pulang di depan pintu, melepaskan sepatu, jas dan dasi Fugaku diakhiri dengan membawa masuk koper ke dalam. Sementara Itachi dan Sasuke menyambut sang ayah di depan sofa, sudah menjadi tradisi keluarga kecil ini untuk menjaga tata krama terutama pada keluarga inti.

Itachi agak heran dengan kedatangan sang ayah kali ini, wajahnya sangat tidak rileks dan terkesan tergesa-gesa. Selain itu, Fugaku tidak datang sendiri, tapi dengan beberapa rekannya. Ada satu orang laki-laki dan dua orang wanita, dan semua berpenampilan begitu elegan. Itachi sendiri tak pernah mengenal mereka. Yah, Fugaku memang jarang mengajak keluarganya turut serta dalam urusan bisnisnya.

Tanpa mengganti bajunya terlebih dahulu, Fugaku sudah menempatkan dirinya di sofa dengan gesture formil dan mempersilakan tamunya untuk duduk, disusul oleh Itachi dan Sasuke, tak lama Mikoto pun bergabung dengan mereka.

"Sebelumnya saya akan memperkenalkan keluarga saya, terutama anak saya. Yang sulung ini bernama Itachi dan yang bungsu bernama Sasuke.." Ucap Fugaku formal membuka pembicaraan.

Itachi dan Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan keduanya membungkukkan tubuh mereka sembilan puluh derajat sebagai bentuk kesopanan terhadap tamu sang ayah.

"Itachi, Sasuke – yang ini paman Hashirama, sementara bibi yang disebelah paman Hashirama adalah bibi Tsunade – dan Itachi, gadis cantik disebelah bibi Tsunade bernama Ayumi. Kalian berjabat tanganlah.."

Terbesit rasa perih di dada Sasuke saat mendengar ayahnya memperkenalkan wanita muda itu khusus pada Itachi. terlebih sang ayah menyuruh Itachi menjabat tangan gadis itu, sangat tidak biasa. Selama ia hidup di keluarga Uchiha, ayahnya tak pernah membuka perkenalan dengan jabat tangan. Diliriknya sang kakak hanya tersenyum ramah seperti biasa dan menyambut uluran tangan gadis tersebut.

"Itachi.."

"Ayumi.."

Setelah berjabat tangan, Itachi dan Ayumi kembali duduk. Dan Sasuke melihat ayahnya kembali tersenyum. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa tidak tenang hingga untuk bernafas saja sulit sekali. Sasuke tidak suka atmosfir ini, secara insting. Entah apa yang akan terjadi.

"Mereka ini adalah rekan bisnis ayah, maaf ayah tak pernah memperkenalkannya pada kalian.. Paman, bibi dan nona cantik ini dari keluarga Senju dan pemilik Senju Textile Corporation yang besar dan terkenal. Kebetulan perusahaan mereka menjadi rekan yang paling loyal bagi perusahaan ayah.." Jelas Fugaku.

Dilihat oleh Sasuke, gadis cantik bernama Ayumi itu sesekali mencuri pandang kepada Itachi yang hanya menatap lurus pada sang ayah. Sasuke tidak suka. Ia ingin menarik Itachi dari situ sekarang juga, tapi tentu tidak mungkin karena tidak sopan meninggalkan tamu ketika sedang di tengah percakapan.

"Kepulanganku pun sebenarnya hanya sebentar, minggu depan aku harus kembali ke Hawaii karena urusanku belum selesai.."

Itachi melihat ayahnya tersenyum geli dan beberapa kali melirik ke arah lelaki paruh baya berambut panjang tersebut. Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya berusaha membaca apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kami bermaksud menjodohkan anak kami pada anak sulung anda yaitu Uchiha Itachi, Tuan Fugaku, Nyonya Mikoto – " Sambung lelaki yang tadi dikenalkan oleh sang ayah bernama Hashirama itu.

Fugaku terkekeh kecil, dan tentu saja senyum Mikoto meredup. Ketimbang harus menanggapi proposal yang diajukan keluarga yang baru dikenalnya ini, Mikoto malah spontan menoleh ke arah kedua anaknya. Tentu saja yang dilihat adalah Sasuke yang berekspresi kaget hingga tak sanggup berkata apa-apa dan Itachi yang sedikit menajamkan pandangannya pada Fugaku.

"Hahaha ~ begitulah, karena itulah aku memaksakan diriku untuk pulang sementara, karena ini merupakan kejutan yang luar biasa. Aku pribadi tak menyangka bahwa rekanku ini mempunyai rencana yang begitu cemerlang. Untuk masa depan perusahaan dan keturunan tentunya.."

Sang ayah memberikan isyarat pada Itachi agar duduk disampingnya. Dan tentu Itachi tak punya kuasa untuk menolaknya. Setelah bertukar posisi duduk dengan Mikoto yang kini duduk di samping Sasuke, sang ayah merangkul putra sulung kebanggaannya.

"Bagaimana, Ayumi-chan? Anak paman yang ini apakah sesuai dengan seleramu? Dia cukup tampan lho.."

Tak ada senyum yang terukir di wajah Itachi, Pun ia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi marah atau jengkel. Tatapannya tetap datar seperti biasa. Sementara gadis yang di maksud akan di jodohkan pada Itachi ini hanya tersenyum tipis dan menundukkan wajahnya malu tak berani menatap Itachi.

Hati Sasuke begitu tercabik. Ia tak menyangka bahwa firasatnya yang tidak spesifik bisa menjadi kenyataan. Kekhawatirannya tentang kepulangan ayahnya dan bayangan bahwa hubungan mereka akan di tentang ternyata bukan apa-apa. Kenyataannya, yang diterima olehnya justru berita yang jauh lebih buruk dari yang diperkirakan. Mikoto sesekali melirik cemas pada putra bungsunya yang kini akhirnya tertunduk.

"Maaf aku menjeda, sepertinya anak bungsuku agak sedikit kurang enak badan, tadi pun ia tidak masuk kantor, dan katanya ia merasa pusing. Aku permisi sebentar mengantar anakku.."

Naluri keibuan Mikoto menuntunnya untuk selalu melindungi anaknya. Tak membiarkan anaknya menangis atau kolaps ditempat, akhirnya ia memotong pembicaraan suami dengan rekannya untuk meminta izin untuk mengundurkan diri sebentar. Setelah itu, ia menarik tangan Sasuke dan berpura-pura memapah Sasuke ke lantai dua. Sang ibu mengantar Sasuke hingga ke kamarnya dan memeluk si bungsu.

"Sasuke, ingat satu pesanku – percayalah pada kakakmu, aku mengerti kakakmu secara instingku sebagai ibu.."

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan dirasakan oleh Mikoto tubuh putera bungsunya ini agak bergetar, dan ia hanya bisa mengusap punggung buah hatinya berusaha menenangkan si kecil yang manja dan sedikit cengeng ini – walaupun hanya di sekitar ruang lingkup keluarga inti saja. Mikoto tahu persis hati Sasuke hancur lebur. Tapi, ia yakin bahwa putera sulungnya pasti akan memberikan jawaban yang terbaik.

"Kau tak perlu turun lagi ke bawah dan mendengar percakapan yang menurutku tak perlu kau dengar. Aku tak ingin kau terluka lebih dari ini. Tunggulah sampai tamu ayahmu pulang, nanti kita bicarakan lagi.."

Setelah itu Mikoto melepas pelukannya dan mencium kening Sasuke. Mengusap pipi Sasuke yang sedikit basah, lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur Sasuke dan keluar.

"Nii-san .. Ternyata kita memang – " Bisik Sasuke pilu.

Diangkatnya tangan kanannya dimana jari manisnya terdapat cincin yang diberikan oleh Itachi beberapa bulan lalu. Airmatanya jatuh tak tertahan saat ia mengecup cincin tersebut. ia ingin percaya pada kakaknya, tapi kenyataan yang baru saja bergulir benar-benar membuntukan jalannya untuk percaya. Ia kehilangan harapan. Seuntai asa yang di susun bersama Itachi selama ini putus dan hancur berantakan.

Sasuke melepas cincinnya dan menaruhnya di samping tempat tidur. Lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Berusaha menciptakan ilusi indah untuk pengantarnya tidur agar tak terbelenggu dengan kenyataan yang baru saja mencerai-beraikan jiwanya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Please leave your review._**

 ** _Best regards._**


	2. Aku Merestuimu, Nii-san

"Kau harus tahu posisimu, Itachi – kau anak sulung yang nantinya akan bertanggung jawab atas perusahaan yang dari nol sudah ayah bangun…"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya dan terjaga dari tidurnya karena sayup-sayup mendengar suara ayahnya. Sepertinya beliau sedang berbicara dengan Itachi. Pasti tentang hal yang tadi. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke merasa sakit. Begitupun ia tak bisa berbuat apapun selain pasrah. Tak ada alasan yang memberinya hak untuk menentang keputusan mutlak sang ayah. Justru sebaliknya, mungkin memang inilah yang seharusnya dijalani.

"Aku tak berniat meneruskan jabatan ayah di perusahaan itu, sekarang aku memegang kursi kepemimpinan di perusahaan paman.."

Akhirnya Sasuke mendengar suara orang yang dicintainya, ia memiringkan badannya, sedikit menajamkan pendengarannya untuk menyimak pembicaraan sang kakak dengan ayahnya. Si bungsu pun menyadari bahwa Itachi sama sekali belum masuk ke kamarnya, karena masih sibuk mendiskusikan hal yang sama sekali Sasuke tak menginginkannya.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Itachi – Kalau kau tetap berada di perusahaan Madara, kau tak punya relasi yang loyal seperti keluarga Senju. Masa depanmu masih berbayang jika kau tetap disana, memang terdengar konyol, menikah demi urusan bisnis, tapi itu adalah hal yang lumrah – demi masa depanmu, Itachi. demi keturunan keluarga kita. Kau sudah harus menikah, usia mu sudah cukup untuk itu, kau produktif dan berpotensi tinggi.."

Lagi-lagi airmata Sasuke menggenang, ia berharap saat ini, setelah ayahnya bicara seperti tadi, Itachi segera menjawab satu kata dengan tegas yang akan lebih dari cukup bagi Sasuke—'Tidak'. Sasuke hanya ingin kakaknya menolak perjodohan konyol itu. Tak berhenti hatinya berdoa agar Itachi tetap pada janjinya. Tak sanggup Sasuke jika harus membayangkan hidup tanpa kehangatan Itachi. Entah akan berapa tetes darah yang akan mengalir dari sukma nya jika harus melihat Itachi benar-benar menikah dan memeluk perempuan lain.

'Kumohon, Nii-san - katakan 'tidak' pada ayah, aku bersumpah akan ikut denganmu kemanapun, akan kuberikan apapun, nyawaku sekalipun - satu pintaku, tetaplah…'

"Akan ku pikirkan lagi, Chichi-ue – " Hanya itu jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Itachi.

'Bersamaku'.

Dan ternyata sebongkah harapan dan doa sunyi yang diteriakkan Sasuke dalam hati mendapat jawaban yang sama sekali tak bisa dikatakan memuaskan. Nafasnya mendadak terasa begitu sesak, tenggorokannya tercekat, airmata tak dapat ditahan lagi. Entah sadar atau tidak, Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, turun dan langsung keluar rumah tanpa menghiraukan ibu dan kakaknya yang berseru memanggilnya.

Tak ingin mendengar lebih banyak dari yang sudah didengarnya, juga tak ingin memperlihatkan wajah kacaunya pada Itachi, Sasuke langsung berlari entah kemana. Hujan turun dan udara semakin dingin, namun Sasuke sama sekali tak merasakannya. Hatinya jauh lebih terasa dingin karena tak ada Itachi yang selalu menghangatkannya dengan senyum dan dekapannya. Begitu dinginnya hingga terasa membeku. Ia membutuhkan Itachi. Namun, mengapa orang yang selama ini dipercayainya dan selalu memeluk ciumnya, kini seolah berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda? Bahkan, sekarang Sasuke berlari meninggalkan rumah pun, tak terdengar derap kaki Itachi yang mengejarnya. Itachi sudah meninggalkanya.

Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah rumah besar yang seingat Sasuke adalah rumah Kisame, teman baik Itachi. hanya terdiam, ia memandang ke arah rumah tersebut. Ia merasa bodoh mengapa harus berjalan ke arah rumah Kisame, bahkan berhenti dan berharap sahabat sang kakak ini menyadari kedatangannya.

Namun, begitulah – jodoh dan takdir itu memang berjalan di satu garis. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah jendela di lantai dua terbuka dan melihat sesosok pria tinggi besar melongokkan tubuhnya untuk membuang rokok yang sepertinya baru saja dihabiskannya. Tentu perhatian lelaki itu tertuju pada sosok mungil didepan gerbangnya yang amat sangat dikenalnya. Nyaris lompat dengan spontan dari lantai dua, akhirnya lelaki gagah itu kembali masuk dan dengan tergesa turun menghampiri adik dari sahabat terbaiknya ini.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Hujan begini sendirian diluar? Kau bisa sakit – " Seru Kisame sambil menyelimuti Sasuke dengan handuk besar lalu mengajaknya masuk.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, kediaman Uchiha ..

"Fugaku suamiku, kurasa hentikan dulu pembicaraan ini, biarkan Itachi berfikir dengan jernih dan mantap dulu.. Dan, lebih penting dari itu, Sasuke kini pergi, entah apa yang terjadi pada anak itu.." tegur Mikoto lembut.

Mikoto sama sekali tak habis pikir suaminya bisa sekalap ini demi urusan perjodohan saja. Terbesit rasa kesal pada Fugaku yang sama sekali tidak peka dengan kepergian Sasuke yang jelas-jelas ditunjukkan oleh si bungsu mereka bahwa ia tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Mikoto – aku tak punya waktu banyak disini, aku harus kembali ke Hawaii secepatnya, lagipula aku juga tidak memaksa Itachi untuk keluar dari perusahaan Madara sesegera mungkin. Poin pentingnya adalah pernikahan dulu, tujuan dari pernikahan ini adalah bersatunya dua keluarga, kalian tak mengertikah?"

Itachi terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia lelah sudah berkali-kali mengatakan 'tidak' dan dengan tegas menolak ide konyol ini. Pun ia belum mendapatkan waktu setidaknya untuk berfikir, terlebih untuk bicara pada adik kesayangannya yang sekarang sudah kembali kabur dari surganya.

"Maaf, Chichi – ue .. Aku .."

"Pikirkan baik-baik Itachi, kau hidup bukan hanya untuk hari ini, kau bisa seperti ini pun bukan tanpa hasil dari kesuksesan dari Fugaku. Masa depanmu menentukan keberlangsungan perusahaan dan keluarga kita. Perjodohan ini bukan tanpa alasan justru memegang alasan yang sangat kuat dan mutlak rasional.."

Mikoto menarik nafas panjang dan Itachi memutar bola matanya karena sudah dipastikan tak kan ada yang bisa mengganggu gugat keputusan sang ayah ini. Itachi bukan tipe pribadi yang hobi berdebat, ia ingin segala sesuatunya dipikirkan secara matang, ingin saling menghargai segala keputusan, jika terjadi bentrok dan selisih paham, ia hanya ingin mencarikan solusi terbaik tanpa harus menyakiti atau mengecewakan semua pihak.

Tapi, sepertinya lawan bicaranya kali ini bukan tipe individu yang diharapkannya.

Yang dipikirkan Itachi dan Mikoto saat ini adalah Sasuke. Dan kini malaikat kecil itu sudah benar-benar tak tertinggal bahkan untuk sekedar aroma tubuhnya saja. Bahkan Itachi tak bisa mengejar adiknya, apalagi menariknya pulang. Otoritas sang ayah benar-benar membelenggu Itachi.

"Kapan – Mereka meminta jawaban dariku?"

Sedikit lega, Fugaku langsung menarik nafas panjang, tentu Mikoto langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke putra sulungnya. Bahkan, kali ini naluri keibuan Mikoto tak sanggup menggapai apa yang ada di hati dan pikiran si sulung. Kecemasan melanda Mikoto. Anak bungsunya kabur, dan anak sulungnya terlihat begitu dingin.

"Lusa malam mereka akan kembali, dan setelah itu, aku akan kembali ke Hawaii " Jawab sang ayah.

"Itachi?" Desis Mikoto.

Sang kakak dari makhluk manis bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu hanya memijat keningnya dan mengangkat tangannya pertanda dia sudah cukup mengerti dan ingin menutup percakapan yang mulai membuatnya muak ini. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Itachi naik ke kamar Sasuke meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku mengerti, Chichi-ue, Haha-ue.."

Kamar Sasuke begitu terang, sepertinya adiknya memang sudah terbangun sejak tadi. Itachi memasuki kamar adiknya. Ia mendengus berat, bahkan Sasuke meninggalkan ponselnya, sekarang ia bingung harus mencari Sasuke kemana. Alisnya mengerut melihat cincin pemberiannya tergeletak di samping tempat tidurnya, Itachi pun mengambilnya dan menggenggamnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke .. " Bisik Itachi.

.

.

.

.

Kisame mendengus berat setelah mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Si jangkung bertutur kata luar biasa sopan itu menepuk kepala adik sahabat baiknya. Ia sangat mengerti kekalutan yang dirasakan Sasuke. Begitupun ia tak bisa memberikan banyak kata-kata yang menenangkan untuk Sasuke dikarenakan ia sendiri kaget dengan berita mengejutkan yang disampaikan Sasuke barusan.

Ia tak diberi waktu untuk berfikir bahkan untuk menyusun kata-kata.

"Aku tak bisa banyak bicara, Sasuke - tapi, kau lari seperti ini pun aku tak bisa mengatakan bahwa kau benar, aku tahu kau kecewa, tapi kau juga harus mengerti bahywa Itachi pun tidak mungkin tidak kalut seperti yang kau rasakan. Dia menyayangimu lebih dari apapun. Sekalipun hal terburuk harus terjadi dan Itachi benar akan menikah demi kepentingan keluarga atau bisnis atau masa depan, apapunlah itu….."

Sasuke menekuk lututnya ke dada dan menundukkan mukanya ke lututnya. Rasanya ia masih belum bisa menerima.

"Setidaknya yakinlah bahwa itu bukan keinginannya. Sekalipun ia memeluk wanita lain, tapi hati dan cintanya tetap utuh untukmu…. Jadikan itu sebagai peganganmu jika kau merasa tak sanggup.."

Airmata Sasuke mengering. Begitu perih dan takutnya hingga ia tak sanggup untuk menangis lagi. Segala bayangan masa depan entah itu indah ataupun buruk, kini gelap gulita. Sama sekali tak tersisa serpihan cahaya disana. Ia terlanjur menyerahkan separuh nyawanya untuk Itachi. Tentu jika Itachi pergi darinya maka ia akan kehilangan sebagian dirinya, tak kan bisa merasakan kebahagiaan ataupun kesedihan hakiki. Sebagian dirinya akan kosong.

"Aku tak mau pulang…" Gumam Sasuke pelan. Ia sudah tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

Kisame menarik nafas panjang dan membelai kepala Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu tinggal disini. Bukan berarti aku tak ingin menolongmu, tapi caraku menolongmu bukan sebagai tempat pelarian,melainkan sebagai penunjuk arah kemana seharusnya kau melangkah.."

"Tolong biarkan aku disini setidaknya sampai besok.."

Belaian Kisame turun ke pipinya dan perlahan menangkup pipi Sasuke dan mengangkatnya agar menatap wajahnya. Lalu menggeleng.

"Itachi pasti sekarang sedang lompat dari jendela kamarmu untuk mencarimu, Sasuke – kau tega melihat Itachi yang tersiksa kehilanganmu?"

"Itachi juga meninggalkanku, berarti impas.."

Si jangkung hanya tersenyum geli dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke.

"Itachi tak kan meninggalkanmu begitu saja, tak mungkin ia bisa membiarkan kucing kecilnya yang manis ini menangis sendirian kehilangan pegangan.."

"Hn—"

Sasuke hanya cemberut dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Kisame mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Itachi.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat kabar dari Kisame, Itachi langsung melompat keluar dari jendela dan menuju rumah temannya itu. Itachi sadar betul ia telah melukai adiknya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, otoritas Fugaku memang mutlak, tak ada yang mampu untuk mengelaknya. Tak ingin berdebat lagi dengan ayahnya, Itachi memilih nekat untuk pergi mencari Sasuke diam-diam.

"Anak itu- kukira sudah tidur.. Cih!"

Bersyukur Itachi tidak mengamuk saat melihat Sasuke meleos pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, seolah tak ada siapapun di depan matanya. Adiknya ini memang sering merajuk, tapi tak pernah sampai sedingin itu. Hujan yang deras semakin membuat Itachi kalut. Bagaimana jika Sasuke sakit? Ingin membawa mobil, tapi pasti Fugaku akan bertanya macam-macam lagi.

Ia sendiri bingung untuk membuat keputusan, disatu sisi apa yang dikatakan ayahnya memang benar. Tanggung jawabnya sebagai putra sulung di keluarga mereka membelenggunya untuk selalu tetap berada di jalur yang sudah di gariskan sebelumnya. Tapi, meninggalkan Sasuke? Malaikat rapuh itu? Yang begitu mudahnya hancur? Topeng kacanya yang begitu tipis harus dipecahkannya? Itachi lebih baik bunuh diri.

Dalam hidup Itachi, baru kali ini ia dihadapkan oleh dilemma yang begitu berat. Ia tak pernah menyangka, sebuah kata 'memilih' itu ternyata bisa begini menyakitkan dan membingungkan. Nurani dan logika yang berperang hebat, ternyata cukup untuk membentur jiwa sekuat apapun. Kini ia percaya pepatah orang bahwa manusia yang terkuat adalah mereka yang mampu mengetahui keagungan dirinya sendiri, salah satunya mereka yang sanggup untuk mengorbankan sesuatu yang berharga sekalipun demi didapatkan keputusan dalam sebuah pilihan.

Kisame sudah menunggu Itachi didepan gerbang rumahnya. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat sahabat pengidap Brother Complex yang menggeneralisir menjadi Incest ini berbasah kuyup demi menjemput adiknya. Bathinnya mengatakan bahwa Itachi pasti punya cara untuk membuat adiknya mengerti. Sudah kenyang ia menilai Itachi jika mengenai Sasuke. Karena itulah, ia tak kan membiarkan Sasuke mencari pelarian atau pelampiasan pada siapapun karena justru yang paling dibutuhkan dan paling mengerti Sasuke adalah Itachi sendiri.

"Maaf, Kisame – lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu.."

Kisame hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengajak Itachi masuk. Memberikannya handuk untuk mengeringkan bajunya sementara.

Melihat sang adik yang hanya duduk di pinggir jendela kamar Kisame sambil memandang keluar, Itachi merasa emosinya berantakan. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke dengan tenang membuatnya khawatir setengah mati. Diperparah dengan Sasuke yang tak menghiraukan kedatangan kakaknya, Itachi nyaris meledak saat itu juga. Beruntung Kisame menahan si sulung Fugaku yang tampan ini.

"Pulang, Sasuke – " Perintah Itachi tegas dengan menahan segala emosinya.

Yang diajak bicara hanya diam tak bergeming. Dalam hati Sasuke merasa muak dengan kakaknya yang sama sekali tidak peka dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Persetan kata-kata dan janji yang pernah terlontar dari mulutnya, kini hanya omong kosong bagi Sasuke. Itachi mengecewakannya.

"Bukan urusanmu… "

"Kau pikir ini jam berapa dan ini rumah siapa, Sasuke?" Itachi masih mencoba sabar.

"Baiklah kalau aku tak boleh disini, maa aku akan mencari apartemen untukku tinggal sendiri…"

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan melewati Itachi.

"Daripada harus hidup satu udara dengan perempuan yang telah merenggut kebahagiaanku.."

Sesaat Itachi melihat sebulir airmata mengalir ke pipi Sasuke. Ia mengejar Sasuke dan menahan tangannya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Sasuke – "

Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi dan keluar dari kamar Kisame.

"Kau berbahagialah, aku juga akan mencoba untuk melupakanmu…" Tutup Sasuke. Lalu berlari keluar dari rumah besar itu.

Itachi kehabisan kesabarannya, setelah pamit pada Kisame, ia mengejar Sasuke. Bersyukur Sasuke memang belum jauh dan ia masih bisa menjangkau adiknya. Menarik tangan Sasuke dengan kasar, Itachi menampar halus pipi Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau tak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat pinggir bibirnya, begitu pilu hatinya hingga untuk menangis dan meraung didada Itachi pun ia sudah tak sanggup. Entah mengapa, kini tercipta tembok yang begitu tinggi dan tebal menghalangi mereka berdua. Sasuke merasa tak pantas untuk berada disamping Itachi lagi.

Tidak sebagai kekasih.

"Itachi, aku mencintaimu… Tenang saja, aku akan pulang, kau tak perlu memegangiku seperti seorang buronan…."

Setelah itu, Sasuke kembali melepas tangannya dari cengkeraman Itachi dan berjalan dengan lebih lambat. Si bungsu berterima kasih pada sang hujan yang sangat berjasa menghalangi airmata yang entah sudah berapa banyak mengalir. Ia sendiri muak, mengapa ia merasa begitu lemah. Mengapa ia tak melawan? Mengapa ia tak mau memperjuangkan cintanya? Mengapa ia menyerah?

Karena takdir sama sekali tak berpihak pada mereka. Gender yang sama, lahir dari rahim wanita yang sama, tercipta dari benih ayah yang sama. Sasuke menyadari itu karena itulah ia lebih memilih menaruh pedangnya dan bertekuk lutut pada kejamnya sang nyata.

"Aku merestuimu, Nii-san - sebagai adikmu, tapi aku menentangmu - sebagai kekasihmu…. Jika memang kau menganggapku lebih dari seorang adik.."

Sasuke pun kembali berlari pulang. Itachi sempat terpaku mendengar kata-kata adiknya. Demi Tuhan Itachi tak pernah menemui Sasuke yang seperti ini. Seolah begitu sakit hingga Itachi ikut dapat merasakan hancurnya jiwa Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin kau sabar dan mengerti, Otouto – " Bisik Itachi.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC._**

 ** _Kayaknya bakal jadi chapter yang agak panjang. Ikutin aja terus ya, biar ga bosen baca yang oneshot ato multichap yang pendek. Lemon pasti ada, Mpreg jelas pan SasUKE punya rahim *plak*_**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Please leave your review._**

 ** _Best Regards._**


	3. Engagement

Sasuke berangkat ke kantor tanpa menunggu Itachi, bahkan pamit pada kedua orang tuanya pun tidak, jangan tanya tentang sarapan, Sasuke sudah kehilangan nafsu makannya sejak perempuan bernama Ayumi itu datang ke rumah. Mikoto hanya bisa mengelus dada dan menarik nafas panjang melihat anak bungsunya merajuk. Itachi menggeleng kepalanya dan berpamitan pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Jangan lupa, Itachi, nanti malam keluarga Senju akan datang lagi meminta jawabanmu, ku harap kau memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan.." Fugaku memperingati.

"Aku mengerti.." Jawab Itachi datar setelah mengikat tali sepatunya.

Dengan tergesa, Itachi menyetir mobilnya berharap masih bisa mengejar Sasuke. Namun, si bungsu bergolongan darah AB yang sudah di akui kehebatannya dalam merajuk, tentu saja tak semudah itu bisa ditemukan. Sasuke sengaja mengambil jalan memutar agar tak disusul oleh Itachi. Begitulah, setelah pulang dari rumah Kisame dua hari lalu, Sasuke benar-benar mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat dan mengigit lidahnya kuat-kuat.

"Anak itu - "

Itachi menghela nafas berat dan akhirnya mengendarai mobilnya dengan sedikit lambat setelah mengetahui adiknya tak berjalan di rute yang biasa. Ia hanya berharap menemukan kucing kecilnya sedang berjalan di trotoar atau setidaknya melihatnya naik angkutan umum. Baru kali ini Itachi 'didiamkan' oleh Sasuke selama ini, biasanya hanya dalam hitungan jam, Sasuke sudah kembali dengan sikap manjanya. Itachi lebih memilih Sasuke yang merajuk manja dibanding dengan 'diam' seperti ini.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kantor, Sasuke tak menemukan kakaknya, sepertinya Itachi memang belum datang. Memandang kursi Itachi yang masih kosong, Sasuke mendekatinya, meraba halus kursi Itachi dan duduk dilantai samping kursi itu, menaruh dagunya di lengan kursi besar tersebut. Aroma parfum Itachi yang menempel disitu membuatnya rindu akan kehangatan sang kakak. Baru dua hari sejak ia tak bisa merasakan kehangatan Itachi, ia sudah merasa kehausan. Rasa gelisah dan takut akan direbutnya Itachi dari sisinya membuatnya tersiksa.

"Nii-san – " Desis Sasuke tertahan.

Lagi-lagi bayangan tentang pernikahan Itachi menghantuinya. Hatinya tersayat. Ia tak pernah merasakan sakit yang sedemikian hebatnya sebelumnya. Itachi akan merangkul perempuan itu, Itachi akan memeluk wanita itu, Itachi akan tidur dengan wanita itu, wanita itu akan mengandung anak Itachi. Dan Sasuke sangat menyesali ia pernah mengutuk kehamilannya, dan akhirnya ia keguguran. Kini, ia sadar seandainya dulu ia tidak keguguran dan tetap mengandung anak Itachi, sekalipun ayahnya tidak merestui dan akan mengeksekusi mereka, maka ia akan tetap bersama Itachi, kemanapun – atau mungkin akan mati bersama Itachi.

"Sasuke?" Seru sebuah suara.

Sasuke tersadar dari alam pikirannya. Membuka matanya dan menengok ke belakang. Sesosok tinggi nan gagah yang amat dicintainya berdiri disitu, dengan wajah yang khawatir. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menubruk tubuh itu, memeluk, memohon, bersujud bila perlu dikakinya, demi agar Itachi menolak perjodohan itu.

Namun, yang bisa dilakukannya adalah berdiri dengan berusaha tenang tanpa sepatah kata pun, dan berjalan melewati kakaknya lalu kembali duduk di kursinya, menyalakan komputer dan mengerjakan yang sekiranya harus dikerjakan. Bukan Sasuke tak mau bicara dengan kakaknya, tapi ia takut jika sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya nanti airmata tak kan berhenti mengalir setelahnya. Jadi ia lebih memilih diam.

Itachi menghampirinya setelah menaruh tas dan jasnya. Ia ingin bicara dengan Sasuke. Ia rindu suara adiknya. Ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi, adiknya yang selalu menghindar seolah benar-benar melebarkan jaraknya untuk merengkuh sang adik.

"Sasuke, kau membenciku?"

Sasuke tetap meluruskan pandangannya ke layar komputer dan mengetik dengan tetap pada kecepatan yang sama, tak ingin menghiraukan kakaknya.

"Hn, Menurutmu?"

"Mengapa kau menghindariku? Kau bahkan belum mendengar penjelasanku.. Kau sama sekali tak mengerti tentang hal ini, dan aku butuh ruang dan waktu untuk mensejajarkan posisiku, tapi kau yang seperti ini mempersulitku untuk menempatkan diriku.."

Akhirnya Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, dan memutar kursinya ke arah Itachi. diam sejenak menikmati wajah tampan kakaknya yang mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia bisa mereguk madu manis milik kakaknya yang selama ini selalu dituangkannya dengan tanpa batas ke tenggorokannya.

"Nii-san .. aku juga butuh ruang dan waktu untuk berusaha menerima dan menyadari posisiku - kemarin aku bilang padamu bahwa aku merestuimu karena aku adikmu, namun aku pun menentangmu karena aku merasa lebih dari sekedar adikmu.."

Tangan Sasuke merayap ke leher Itachi dan merengkuhnya, mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Itachi. Sang kakak cukup kaget dengan tindakan adiknya. Tidak biasanya Sasuke seperti ini. Tentu saja, tak lama kemudian, bibir lembut dan ranum milik adiknya mendarat di bibirnya. Tanpa jeda sedetikpun, lidah Sasuke menerobos paksa ke dalam mulut Itachi. Rengkuhan Sasuke di tengkuk Itachi semakin erat, namun ada kesan gemetar disitu. Itachi mengerti perasaan adiknya yang berkecamuk.

Membalas pelukan adiknya dan memejamkan matanya perlahan, Itachi menerima tumpahan rasa sang adik kali ini. Berbalik menyerang lidah Sasuke, Itachi mengulum mulut Sasuke dengan tanpa ampun seraya mempererat dekapannya.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan langsung menampar Itachi dengan keras. Airmata sudah mengalir sejak tadi Itachi menyambut ciumannya.

"Kau memang kejam, Itachi – kau menyambut perasaanku padahal dalam hitungan jam dari sekarang kau sudah akan membentuk jurang pemisah untukku.." Desah Sasuke sambil memandang Itachi sinis. Di usapnya bibir yang sedikit basah oleh saliva mereka saat berciuman tadi.

Itachi terbelalak dengan sikap Sasuke, baru saja ia merasa lega mengira bahwa Sasuke tetap mencintai dan sama sekali tak membencinya namun ternyata ia salah. Begitupun Itachi tak sanggup berbuat banyak apalagi menghardik adiknya, memang semua ini salahnya yang tak bisa tegas memilih dan terbelenggu oleh otoritas sang ayah. Tapi …

"Tenang saja, Itachi – aku tak kan kabur lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin, nanti malam adalah jawabanmu untuk wanita itu kan? Aku akan berada disisimu dan bahkan akulah yang akan mengucapkan selamat untukmu yang pertama kali.."

Jeda sejenak.

"Mungkin…." Tutup Sasuke.

Sasuke bangun dari duduknya dan menjauh dari Itachi. dan Itachi hanya terpana. Terkesima hingga untuk bernafas pun ia seolah tak sanggup. Terlebih saat didengarnya sang adik membisikkan 'aku mencintaimu, Nii-san' sebelum akhirnya Sasuke benar-benar keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

Tak ingin berlama-lama satu ruangan dengan Itachi, Sasuke pulang duluan tepat jam empat sore. Selama itu pun sama sekali tak ada pembicaraan antara dua kakak beradik sekaligus direktur dan asisten tersebut.

Di rumah..

"Sasuke, nanti malam bisa dibilang sebagai hari pertunangan kakakmu, kuharap kau tidak kolaps seperti kemarin. Kalau memang kau masih tidak enak badan, lebih baik dari sekarang kau absen dan beristirahatlah di kamarmu.." Kata Fugaku sambil membaca koran.

"Tak apa.." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Setelah itu, Sasuke naik ke kamarnya dan mengganti baju. Ia pasrah. Sudah tak mungkin Itachi akan menolak perjodohan itu. Ia membekukan hatinya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia teringat pernah melepas cincin pemberian Itachi. Ia mencarinya, seingatnya ia menaruhnya di samping tempat tidurnya. Tapi, sekarang tidak ada. Ia sedikit panik. Bagaimana bila Itachi menyadari bahwa ia melepas tanda ikatan mereka?

"Hn – sudahlah, tak penting.." Dengus Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk di tempat tidurnya, merenung dan mengingat segala hal yang sudah terjadi. Betapa indahnya, begitu manis. Kakaknya selalu memperlakukannya dengan hati-hati. Kasih sayang Itachi padanya begitu kompleks dan lengkap. Sebagai saudara, juga sebagai kekasih. Senyum tipis merekah di pinggir bibir Sasuke. Ia hanya tak bisa jujur. Seandainya, ia bisa lebih jujur dan punya sedikit kekuatan untuk meyakinkan kakaknya bahwa ia akan berusaha membahagiakan Itachi, mungkin Itachi akan mempertimbangkannya dan memperjuangkannya.

Tapi, kembali lagi sebagaimanapun mereka berusaha dan saling memperjuangkan cinta mereka. Pertalian darah yang sangat dekat bahkan sejalur dan segaris, tetap akan membuat semuanya adalah mustahil. Ironis. Sasuke perih.

Entah sudah berapa lama Sasuke merenung dan tenggelam dalam kenangan yang sudah dibuatnya bersama Itachi, terdengar suara mobil dari luar rumah. Sasuke beranjak dan melihatnya keluar jendela. Mobil Itachi dan mobil keluarga Senju kemarin. Sasuke tersenyum pahit dan kembali memanggil seluruh kekuatan hatinya untuk menghadapi situasi yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Setidaknya aku pernah menjadi pengantinmu.." Bisiknya miris.

.

.

.

Tak menunggu dirinya dipanggil oleh orang tuanya, Sasuke berinisiatif untuk turun dan menyambut kedatangan mereka. Tetap pada wajah dinginnya, Sasuke masih membungkuk sopan pada tamu ayah dan kakaknya. Dilihatnya perempuan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi teman hidup Itachi, menunduk malu dan tersipu namun ada senyum bahagia disitu.

Sasuke muak. Perempuan ini sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah perenggut kebahagiaannya. Yang merampas Itachi dari sisinya.

Sambil menunggu Itachi mandi, Mikoto dan Fugaku berbasa-basi dengan keluarga tersebut. Sasuke duduk dengan tenang menyilangkan kakinya. Sesekali melirik ke arah perempuan cantik yang cukup pendiam itu.

"Sasuke-kun- ya?" Tanya perempuan itu saat tak sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu.

Terdengar suaranya sedikit ragu dan malu-malu.

"Duduklah di sampingku, aku ingin mengenalmu, kau kan calon adikku.." Lanjutnya berbasa basi.

Konyol. Demi setan yang menguasai kegelapan, Sasuke tak kan pernah mau berdekatan dengan makhluk wanita itu. Sebenarnya wanita yang diketahuinya bernama Ayumi itu mempunyai sosok yang lembut. Tapi, tetap saja bagi Sasuke dia adalah seorang iblis wanita yang sukses menggoda kakaknya hingga tak bisa menolak perjodohan ini.

"Tak perlu.." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Wanita itu terkikik kecil melihat sikap Sasuke. Baginya manis sekali. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya melihat sikap yang terkesan dibuat-buat itu. Walaupun entah itu dibuat-buat atau bukan.

"Jangan dingin begitu, Sasuke – sopanlah sedikit.." Tegur Fugaku.

Mikoto sesekali melirik putra bungsunya, ia sama sekali tak fokus untuk berbasa basi dengan keluarga ini, ia masih bertanya-tanya dengan apa rencana Itachi selanjutnya. Rasanya masih belum percaya kalau Itachi bisa menerima perjodohan ini dengan mudah. Itachi bukan lelaki pengecut seperti itu. Putra sulungnya ini adalah pribadi yang tegas dan konsisten.

"Maaf, menunggu.." Sapa Itachi dan semua menoleh ke arahnya.

Itachi menggunakan tuxedo hitam dengan mawar merah di saku kecil didadanya. Begitulah, sudah disiapkan oleh Fugaku sebelumnya, katanya sih pemberian dari keularga Senju, karena bukan hanya jawaban Itachi yang menjadi acara utama ini, tapi juga pertunangan. Mereka sudah yakin seratus persen bahwa Itachi akan menyambut perjodohan ini dengan positif.

Sejenak Sasuke terpana. Berbeda sekali dengan saat Itachi 'menikahinya' dulu. Sasuke merasa konyol. Benar adanya bahwa dirinya memang bukan apa-apa untuk Itachi. Ah, tapi – Itachi tampan sekali, baru kali ini ia melihat sang kakak seformal ini. Memang Itachi selalu berpenampilan rapi, Tapi kali ini Itachi terlihat begitu mempesona. Bahkan rambutnya yang biasa di kuncir, kali ini di gerai. Terselip rasa bangga karena memiliki kakak yang menawan seperti itu. Juga merasa sedikit bersyukur pernah menjadi kekasih terlarangnya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja, karena setelah ini, kita akan merayakannya ke restoran mewah.." Ujar Hashirama penuh semangat.

Sedikit menggeserkan duduknya, Sasuke memberi ruang untuk Itachi duduk di sampingnya. Jantungnya agak berdebar, seolah ia bertemu dengan Itachi yang baru. Terlihat oleh Sasuke, lelaki setengah baya berambut panjang yang merupakan calon mertua Itachi itu mengeluarkan dua buah kotak perhiasan mungil berwarna merah berbentuk hati dan menariknya diatas meja setelah membukanya.

Cincin platinum yang jelas harganya sangat mahal. Sasuke tersenyum pahit.

"Bagaimana Itachi? Kami ingin mendengar penilaianmu tentang anak kami, secara stereotype pun tak masalah, dan tentu saja tentang perjodohan ini.." Tanya Hashirama.

Nada bicara yang penuh keyakinan. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa anak manis yang duduk disamping Itachi ini tengah berperang melawan segala emosi dan kepedihan yang menderanya. Dan kini, ia sedang menunggu eksekusi dari orang-orang yang kini berkumpul disampingnya. Sungguh peradilan yang sama sekali tidak adil.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap tegar dan menunjukkan kedewasaannya. Mungkin dengan begini, Itachi akan mengakuinya sebagai adik yang sudah dewasa.

"Ayumi-chan.." Panggil Itachi.

Fugaku mengangkat alisnya dan Tsunade langsung memekik kaget dengan cara Itachi memanggil Ayumi dengan nama depan bahkan ada embel-embel 'chan' yang begitu intim. Dan yang dipanggil langsung terlihat merona dipipinya, sang ayah membelai kepala putrinya yang sedang tersipu malu. Mikoto berusaha dengan susah payah menyusun senyum terbaiknya. Sepertinya sang ibu juga sudah pasrah dan menyerah.

"Aku menyukaimu…" Lanjut Itachi dan disambut dengan sorakan gembira dari semuanya kecuali Mikoto dan Sasuke.

Uchiha sulung yang tampan dan sopan ini berdiri dan mengambil kotak perhiasan yang ada diatas meja lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Tentu dengan didampingi sang ibu, wanita cantik itu ikut berdiri dan menyambut uluran tangan Itachi. Sasuke menguatkan dirinya untuk tetap melihat prosesi 'semi sakral' tersebut walaupun hatinya sudah hancur lebur. Terima kasih pada sang waktu yang sudah memberikannya kesempatan selama dua hari untuk mengeringkan airmatanya, sehingga kali ini airmatanya benar-benar kering dan tak bisa mengalir lagi.

Sang kakak kini meremas jemari calon isterinya, dan memandangnya lembut. Mikoto tak kuat melihatnya, ia berpura-pura melihat keluar jendela. Kemanapun asal tidak melihat putra sulungnya ini dengan lancarnya menyakiti hati putra bungsunya.

"Kau benar-benar sesuai dengan tipe wanita kesukaanku.."

Tangan Itachi meraih beberapa helai rambut Ayumi dan mengecupnya.

"Rambutmu hitam.."

Selanjutnya meraba pipi sang gadis dengan punggung jari telunjuknya.

"Kulitmu halus dan putih bersih.."

Jarinya turun ke bibir Ayumi dan ibu jarinya meraba halus bibir yang berwarna pink lembut milik sang gadis.

"Bibirmu ranum, suaramu manis, dan bukan tipe wanita yang keras dan cerewet.."

Ayumi benar-benar merona padam. Sikap romantis Itachi sama sekali berbeda dengan yang pertama kali ia temui sebelumnya. Itachi yang sebelumnya begitu dingin dan cuek.

"Gerak-gerikmu manja, tipe orang yang pantas untuk berada disampingku.. Aku suka melihat pasanganku ketika bermanja.. sangat menghibur.."

Gelak tawa tak berhenti dari Fugaku, Hashirama dan Tsunade. Bahkan sang ayah tak menyangka putra sulungnya ternyata memiliki bakat untuk bersikap seromantis itu pada seorang wanita. Bahkan selama ini ia tak pernah melihat si sulung membawa atau berdekatan dengan makhluk yang berjenis kelamin perempuan.

Sasuke menahan nafasnya, ia sudah tak sanggup mendengar dan melihat hal yang lebih dari ini. Kini ia menyesal telah berjanji pada Itachi untuk tidak kabur. Ternyata keputusan itu sangat menyakitkannya.

Dengan tetap tersenyum, Itachi memasangkan cincin emas putih itu ke jari manis sebelah kiri Ayumi, dan menciumnya tangan Ayumi dengan mesra.

"Jawabanku tentu aku akan menikah.."

Kediaman Uchiha benar-benar diselimuti kebahagiaan mendengar jawaban Itachi yang begitu mantap. Hingga mereka melupakan Uchiha kecil yang tersudut dan tak berdaya juga sang bunda yang sejak tadi menahan segala kepedihan demi menanggung derita putra bungsunya.

Setelah itu, tanpa melepas tangan sang gadis, Itachi mengambil kotak perhiasan satunya dan menaruhnya di genggaman Ayumi. Sang calon istri dengan gemetar saking antusiasnya, membuka kotak perhiasan itu dan mengambil cincin yang terdapat didalamnya bermaksud memasangkannya di jari Itachi.

Namun…

"Sebaiknya kau pasangkan pada orang yang benar-benar tercipta untukmu, nona cantik.."

Hening. Mikoto mengangkat kepalanya, dan Sasuke pun terkejut.

Itachi membalikkan badannya ke arah Sasuke dan mengulurkan tangannya lalu tersenyum lembut pada sang adik yang sejak tadi sudah nyaris padam api kehidupannya. Antara sadar dan tidak, Sasuke hanya menyambut uluran tangan Itachi dan berdiri disamping Itachi.

"Maaf, mengecewakan kalian, dan mungkin membuat malu keluarga Uchiha Fugaku ini, tapi kenyataannya aku terlahir hanya untuk adikku.."

Itachi mengeluarkan cincin yang di 'buang' Sasuke sebelumnya, dan memasangkan kembali ke jari manis kanan Sasuke.

"Jadi, yang akan ku nikahi ini adalah adikku sendiri. Ah, bahkan sebenarnya kami sudah menikah, ya kan? Otouto?"

Sasuke hanya diam terkesima. Fugaku, Hashirama, dan Tsunade membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan sepertinya mereka juga lupa untuk berkedip, sementara Mikoto terlihat menarik nafas panjang seolah beban yang dipikulnya beberapa hari ini telah diturunkan. Sang calon istri yang malang, hanya bisa memandang Itachi dengan tatapan penuh ketidakpercayaan. Bersyukur ia tidak pingsan ditempat.

"Adikku ini memiliki rambut hitam yang terlihat begitu manis.."

Itachi membelai kepala belakang Sasuke.

"Kulitnya begitu halus dan putih bersih seperti malaikat.."

Jari Itachi membelai pipi Sasuke dan menangkup dagunya, mengarahkan wajah sang adik agar menatapnya. Dan Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan lembut dan penuh cinta.

"Bibirnya sangat manis dan ranum, adikku ini pemilik telaga madu yang tak pernah kering di mulutnya.."

Itachi meraih bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya, mengecupnya lembut dan penuh sayang. Setelah itu mengecup kening dan puncak kepala sang adik dengan penuh kasih.

"Ia begitu manja, sangat manis dan aku tak pernah kehilangan kebahagiaanku saat Sasuke merajuk dan memanja padaku.."

Kembali membalikkan tubuhnya ke hadapan para orang tua masing-masing, Itachi tersenyum dengan sopan dan tenang seperti biasanya.

"Singkatnya, hanya Uchiha Sasuke lah yang akan menjadi pelabuhan cintaku, dan aku bersumpah akan melindungi dan mencintai adikku.."

Setelah itu, Uchiha sulung tersebut membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat pada semua yang hadir disitu.

"Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyusun rencana ini, jadi aku tak perlu susah-susah untuk mendeklarasikan semuanya.."

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Maaf, kalo ceritanya pendek, gue lagi agak sakit, tapi daripada kena writer block dan malah jadi lupa ide, mending cepet-cepet ditulis deh.. *LoL*_**

 ** _Abang Itachi bikin deg-deg an ih, hampir aja reader disini mau banting Hp/Tab/Laptop mereka tuh ngeliat kelakuan abang *Tabok abang Itachi*_**

 ** _Yang nungguin dedek Sasuke hamil, yang sabar yaaa… lagi puasa nih ga boleh lemonan dulu, pan gimana hamilnya tuh kalo ga lemonan? Stroberi-an? *garing lu ah* lagian pan urusan ama papah Fugaku juga lom beres. Tungguin aja kejutan-kejutan selanjutnya ya!_**

 ** _Please leave your review._**

 ** _Best regards._**


	4. Ruined

Kediaman Uchiha Residence hening. Gelak tawa dan sorak sorai yang sebelumnya begitu riuh terdengar, kini suasana langsung senyap. Persis setelah Itachi membuat sebuah deklarasi yang 'resmi' barusan. Deklarasi terlarang dan cukup memalukan di pikiran manusia normal. Bahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke pun hanya bisa terdiam memalingkan muka karena takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Keluarga Senju berusaha bersikap tenang, walaupun terlihat jelas disana mereka merasa tersinggung dan dipermalukan oleh putra sulung rekan kerjanya ini. Sang calon isteri yang gagal dipersunting Itachi mulai terdengar isak tangisnya. Yah, mungkin cara Itachi sedikit keterlaluan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia juga harus tegas dan tak mau memberikan harapan yang tak pasti. Toh, sejak awal Itachi memang sudah menyerahkan dirinya untuk si bungsu yang manis itu kan?

"Aku harap kau bercanda, Itachi – " Akhirnya Fugaku memecah keheningan dengan suara yang sedikit ditekan namun berusaha datar.

Sasuke menunduk dan hanya bisa melirik kakaknya. Sementara Mikoto kembali pada raut wajah tenang dan cantiknya. Ia sudah lega mendengar keputusan putra sulungnya yang dianggapnya sangat 'jantan'. Dan Itachi hanya mengepalkan tangannya dan menaruhnya didepan bibirnya, berdehem sedikit setelah terkekeh kecil.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda? Atau pernyataan sakral ku barusan terdengar konyol?" Itachi bertanya.

Fugaku nyaris kehilangan kendalinya, ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap Itachi. Sementara Itachi hanya tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya pada sang ayah.

"Konyol, Itachi – Apa kau kehilangan akal sehatmu, anakku?"

Sasuke ingin menginterupsi. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena telah menyebabkan kecelakaan ini. Ia menggamit ujung bawah Tuxedo Itachi dengan jarinya, namun Itachi yang menyadarinya malah menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang sedikit gemetar dirasakannya.

"Tidak, aku – Uchiha Itachi, putra dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, mencintai adik kandungku sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke – "

Sebuah tonjokan keras mendarat di pipi Itachi dan tak lama darah mengalir dari pinggir bibirnya. Fugaku benar-benar merasa kepalanya di injak dengan amat terhina oleh Itachi. Mikoto ikut bangkit dari duduknya berusaha menenangkan suaminya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ini benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang diperkirakannya.

"Acara sudah selesai paman Hashirama dan bibi Tsunade, Ah, nona Ayumi juga .. Mungkin sebaiknya kalian kembali ke rumah kalian, kami masih ada beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikan.." Seolah tak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan dan dilakukan ayahnya, Itachi malah mengusir secara halus tamu kehormatan Fugaku.

Terlihat oleh mereka, keluarga tersebut dengan tergesa dan menunjukkan sikap tersinggungnya, langsung merapikan bawaan mereka. Kotak perhiasan yang berisi cincin tak lupa dibawanya kembali. Berkali-kali Fugaku hanya bisa membungkukkan badannya dengan penuh perasaan bersalah. Namun, tidak pada Mikoto, ia hanya membungkukkan badannya satu kali.

"Tanpa disuruh pun, kami akan pergi dari sini. Permisi.." Pamit Hashirama dengan bersungut-sungut diikuti oleh istri dan putri tunggal mereka.

Itachi hanya menaikkan pinggir bibirnya melihat keluarga yang menurutnya 'aneh' itu. Yang benar saja, kenal juga belum sudah berani melanggar wilayahnya. Mengajukan perjodohan? Meminta dirinya menikah dengan wanita yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya? Jangan bercanda. Sebenarnya yang konyol itu dirinya atau Fugaku sendiri? Dengan tetap tenang, Itachi kembali menghadapi amarah sang ayah.

"Itachi – kau keterlaluan.." Geram Fugaku.

Sasuke terdiam dan hanya bisa menunduk sambil memalingkan mukanya. Sang ibu tentu tertuntun naluri alamiahnya untuk segera menegarkan anak bungsunya. Seolah tak mempedulikan Fugaku sang suami, Mikoto mendekati Sasuke dan menariknya sedikit menjauh dari Itachi dan Fugaku.

"Maaf, Chichi-ue, tapi memang begitulah keputusanku.."

Amarah Fugaku kian naik.

"Mikoto – lihat apa yang sudah kau ajarkan pada anak-anakmu, kau terlalu lembut, terlalu lembek hingga menghasilkan penyakit menjijikkan seperti ini dikeluarga kita yang terhormat.."

Dengan tenang, Mikoto hanya menggeleng.

"Banyak yang tidak kau ketahui, suamiku – begitupun aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu. Aku mengizinkanmu melakukan dan memutuskan apapun bagi Itachi dan Sasuke, hingga tiba saatnya nanti kau akan mengetahui semuanya.." Jawab Mikoto sambil terus berada disamping Sasuke.

"Tou-san, hentikan, ini semua kesalahanku, aku muak, sudah cukup… Hukum saja aku.. " Sela Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Fugaku berbalik memandang Sasuke.

"Jelas ini semua salahmu, karena kau semua rencanaku berantakan. Karena kau, Itachi terserang penyakit menjijikkan yaitu mencintai adiknya sendiri. Sangat membuat malu. Entah, harus ditaruh dimana mukaku nanti jika bertemu dengan keluarga Senju.

Itachi mengangkat satu tangannya. Kali ini raut wajahnya terlihat serius. Bahkan seorang Fugaku yang merupakan kepala keluarga, setidaknya sedikit merasa di gertak secara halus.

"Silakan kau bicara apapun tentangku, tapi tidak tentang Sasuke. Aku memperingatimu, Chichi-ue.."

Dilihat oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto, tatapan mata Itachi mendadak dingin, lurus memandang sang ayah. Sejenak Mikoto merasa sedikit takut bahkan Fugaku pun terpaku.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun jika sesuatu terjadi pada Sasuke- sedikit pun, seujung rambut Sasuke pun, tak peduli walaupun kau ayah kami…" Lanjut Itachi.

Muka Fugaku benar-benar merah padam menahan kesal dan malu. Putera sulungnya ini sama sekali tak pernah disangkanya akan berbalik menyerangnya. Dan lagi, ia tak pernah tahu bahwa Itachi memiliki kharisma yang begitu bercahaya dan wibawa yang begitu kuat. itulah akibat dirinya tak pernah ada di rumah dan memperhatikan anak-anaknya, hingga anaknya sudah tumbuh menjadi individu yang menakjubkan saja ia tak menyadarinya.

"Gila. Kalian semua gila! Entah setan apa yang sudah merasuki kalian, sadarlah Itachi, Sasuke – kalian itu saudara kandung. Lebih penting dari itu, kalian sama-sama lelaki. Ini sama sekali tidak normal dan sangat kotor!" Fugaku mengotot.

Lagi-lagi Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis. Ayolah, seorang yang cerdas hingga dipercaya untuk menjadi seorang direktur sebuah perusahaan besar macam si sulung Uchiha Itachi, tak perlu lagi diingatkan oleh hal yang umum seperti itu lagi, kan? Tanpa Fugaku mengungkit hal itu, mereka berdua sudah tahu. Tapi, cinta sudah mengikat mereka dan mereka sudah terlanjur dikunci dalam surga cinta mereka. Mereka bisa apa? Fugaku terlalu naïf.

"Mikoto, ini semua salahmu yang gagal total mendidik anakmu.."

Dan sang ibu hanya menarik nafas panjang pasrah saat suaminya memberikan pernyataan sepihak seperti itu padanya. Mikoto bukan tipe wanita yang senang berdebat dan dia lebih memilih pasrah, percaya bahwa sang waktu tak kan tinggal diam untuk menguak sebuah kebenaran. Ia yakin suatu saat Fugaku akan mengerti.

"Sasuke—kau ke kamarlah.." Perintah Itachi lembut saat Fugaku menjeda serangan verbalnya dengan menenggak minuman yang ada di atas meja didepannya.

"Tapi, Itachi – "

Itachi tersenyum pada Sasuke seperti biasa. Seolah tak ada beban yang mengganjalnya.

"Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi.. Percayalah.."

Bersyukur sang ibu membantu Itachi untuk meyakinkan Sasuke. Ia tak ingin anak bungsunya mengalami benturan-benturan mental seperti yang sudah-sudah. Uchiha Sasuke yang manis dan manja ini hanya berpenampilan luar saja yang seperti es balok, namun jauh didalam jiwanya, sebenarnya ia adalah pribadi yang rapuh dan sensitif. Ia begitu perasa.

Akhirnya, Sasuke menurut pada ibunya dan sang ibu mengantar Sasuke ke lantai atas.

"Itachi - pikirkan sekali lagi, nak – aku memberimu satu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanmu.."

Itachi menggeleng dengan mantap sambil terus memandang lurus sang ayah. Sama sekali tak ada raut takut atau ragu diwajahnya.

"Tidak akan dan tidak mungkin. Bukan aku tak menyesal dilahirkan sedarah dan sekandung dengan Sasuke, aku juga menyayangkannya, tapi bagaimana lagi, ketimbang aku harus menyesali takdirku, aku lebih memilih untuk meyakini bahwa aku terlahir hanya untuk Sasuke.."

Fugaku mengepalkan tangannya siap menonjok Itachi lagi. Sang ayah benar-benar kalap.

"Tak ada yang bisa melindungi dan menyayangi Sasuke lebih dari seperti aku menyayanginya.." Tutup Itachi.

Tangan Fugaku yang hampir mendarat di pipi Itachi untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan mudah ditangkap dan ditahan oleh Itachi. ia tak bermaksud melawan ayahnya. Namun, Itachi juga tak menyukai kekerasan. Sebagaimanapun memuakkannya suatu masalah, ia ingin menyelesaikannya dengan kepala dingin.

"Itachi – Kau – aku sungguh kecewa padamu. Ternyata kau adalah perusak keluarga ini. Pergi!" Bentak Fugaku.

Mikoto agak terkejut mendengar suaminya membuat keputusan sedini itu. Namun, ia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sangat percuma bicara dengan Fugaku yang sedang marah seperti ini.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingin lagi melihatmu ada di Uchiha Fugaku Residence ini lagi. Hanya membuat malu! Sekarang juga angkat kaki dari rumah ini, terserah kemanapun kau ingin. Yang jelas, jangan pernah injakkan kakimu di rumah ini lagi, dan kau ku coret dari daftar nama keturunan Uchiha Fugaku. Aku memutus ikatan ayah dan anak terhadapmu.."

Itachi menarik nafas panjang dan berat lalu membungkuk hormat pada sang ayah. Ia menerima. Ia sangat mengerti betapa kecewanya sang ayah terhadapnya. Hal yang dilakukan dan menjadi keputusannya memang sama sekali tak bisa di maafkan.

"Aku mengerti. Dan aku menerima. Terima kasih atas semuanya dan aku bahagia menjadi anak kalian.."

Mikoto langsung berlari ke arah Itachi dan memeluk putra sulungnya. Fugaku yang kesal naik ke lantai atas menuju kamar Sasuke, di bukanya kamar Sasuke sebentar dan mengambil kuncinya, lalu mengunci Sasuke di dalam. Sang ayah tak ingin anak bungsunya juga ikut kabur jika mengetahui kakaknya sudah diusir olehnya.

"Itachi, tenanglah nak, ibu akan selalu berada di pihak kalian. Teruslah beri kabar pada ibu, dan ibu akan menengokmu sesekali.."

Itachi membalas pelukan ibunya. Hatinya pun hancur jika harus meninggalkan wanita yang melahirkannya dan selalu berada dipihaknya ini.

"Aku titip Sasuke, Kaa-san – aku akan menyusun rencana setelah ini.."

Dan Mikoto hanya mengangkat kepalanya, memandang anak sulungnya dengan lembut sambil membelai pipinya dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Fugaku kembali dari lantai atas dan langsung menarik Mikoto yang masih melakukan kontak fisik terhadap anak sulungnya.

"Kau juga sebagai ibu akan menanggung pertanggung jawaban atas hal ini. Aku kecewa dan aku merasa muak. Aku tak menyangka keluarga terhormat ini ternyata berlumur dosa yang hina dina.." Omel Fugaku.

Sesaat sebelum Itachi beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil mewah parkir di depan gerbang Uchiha Residence. Fugaku mengernyitkan alisnya namun ia langsung tahu siapa yang datang. Kakak sulungnya, Uchiha Madara.

Masih dengan raut muka yang di tekuk dan aura yang begitu gelap, Fugaku membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan kakaknya masuk. Si gondrong yang bisa dibilang awet muda, mungkin karena terlalu sukses ini, masuk dengan wajah yang begitu santai dan berbinar, seolah tak mempedulikan apa yang baru saja terjadi di keluarga adiknya ini.

"Ada perlu apa, Madara? Saat ini aku sedang tak ingin bersenang-senang.."

Itachi hanya melirik ke belakang melihat kedatangan pamannya yang sekaligus boss nya, lalu naik ke lantai atas, tepatnya ke kamar Sasuke yang terkunci. Sementara Mikoto menyiapkan suguhan untuk ipar satu-satunya ini. Begitulah, Fugaku sebenarnya tiga bersaudara, hanya saja Izuna meninggal di usia muda karena penyakit. Keluarga sang suami hanya tertinggal Madara saja.

.

.

Di depan kamar Sasuke …

"Sasuke- " Panggil Itachi di depan pintu kamar Sasuke

Yang dipanggil tentu saja terlonjak dari lamunannya, ia cukup shock dengan apa yang didengarnya, Itachi akan pergi. Ia akan ditinggalkan sang kakak. Sejak awal memang benar jika permohonannya dikabulkan yang kuasa. Lebih baik Itachi menikah dengan wanita itu asalkan ia masih bisa bersama Itachi walaupun hanya sebagai adik. Daripada, Itachi memilihnya namun buah simalakama yang harus ditelannya.

"Nii-san.." Jawab Sasuke yang spontan langsung berlari ke arah pintu juga.

Pintu yang terkunci dari luar akibat ulah Fugaku sebelumnya membuat Sasuke tak bisa berbicara langsung dengan Itachi. Ia tak bisa melihat apalagi menyentuh kakaknya. Padahal saat-saat seperti ini ia sangat membutuhkan Itachi.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke – kita masih bisa bertemu di kantor. Aku tak kan pergi kemana-mana. Hanya terpisah beberapa jarak kilometer saja. Kau tak perlu menangis.."

Sasuke yang baru saja tersadar bahwa ternyata airmata sudah banyak yang mengalir ke pipinya, langsung mengusap dan mengeringkan mukanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"A-aku tak menangis, Kuso Aniki.." Bantah Sasuke.

Terdengar oleh Sasuke, Itachi tertawa kecil. Saat-saat seperti ini, Itachi masih bisa menggodanya. Seolah tak ada beban yang menderanya. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang begitu kalut dan ketakutan akan kehilangan sosok yang dicintainya.

"Begitu? Baguslah, kau anak pintar.."

Sunyi. Itachi menikmati kebersamaan yang sedikit terhalang ini. Sasuke pun diam, sepertinya ia juga sedang menyatukan perasaan mereka walau tak ada kontak visual maupun fisik. Cinta mereka benar-benar mendalam. Dan ujian ini kian mempererat ikatan cinta yang sudah terbentuk.

"Sasuke – aku akan siap-siap, sepertinya ada paman Madara di bawah. Besok kita bertemu di kantor, Otouto – "

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menahan Itachi agar tidak pergi dulu. Ia masih ingin begini. Rasanya begitu banyak yang ingin ditumpahkan si bungsu pada kakaknya. Tentang perasaannya, tentang kecemasannya, segalanya. Tapi, percuma – mereka benar-benar terpisah sekarang. Walau hanya sebatas terhalang pintu kamar.

Itachi yang seolah menangkap jeritan bathin Sasuke, mencoba menghiburnya.

"Sasuke – posisimu sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku – sedang berdiri di depan pintu.. " Jawab Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum dan merendahkan badannya berlutut di depan pintu.

"Sasuke, kau berlututlah, dan taruh kedua tanganmu di pintu. Aku juga sedang melakukan itu sekarang.." Itachi memberikan instruksi pada Sasuke.

Sang adik yang masih belum mengerti maksud dari kakaknya hanya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan orang yang selalu penuh kejutan ini. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya hingga ia hanya bertumpu pada lututnya sekaligus menaruh tangannya di pintu di depan dadanya.

"Kuharap posisi tangan kita bertepatan dan sejajar ya, Otouto – "

"Nii-san.."

"Aku akan mengecup pintu kamarmu, dan aku ingin kau juga melakukan itu, anggaplah kita sedang berciuman dan aku akan berangkat dengan tenang…"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya dengan kejutan yang diberikan kakaknya, ia sama sekali tak pernah tahu Itachi punya begitu banyak cara untuk menyampaikan perasaannya. Dan kali ini tentu saja dengan cara yang begitu unik.

Setelah tak ada lagi suara yang didengarnya, Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan bibirnya di pintu kamarnya. Berkhayal Itachi ada diluar sana yang juga sedang mengecupnya. Ia berharap posisi mereka sejajar hingga benar adanya mereka sedang berciuman.

Tak lama suara kecupan terdengar dari luar, Itachi sengaja membuat sedikit suara untuk menunjukkan pada adiknya bahwa ia melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati. Dan tentu saja, Sasuke yang tak ingin mengecewakan kakaknya, melakukan hal yang sama, membuat sedikit suara kecupan dari dalam.

"Mmmh.. Nii-san.." Erang Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum dengan reaksi jujur Sasuke. Ia mengerti Sasuke pasti sangat merindukan sentuhannya setelah beberapa insiden yang terjadi belakangan ini. Tapi, yang dibutuhkan Sasuke memang hanya sedikit kesabaran saja.

"Haahhh – Sasuke, aku mencintaimu…" Desah Itachi tertahan merespon erangan Sasuke.

Mendengar itu, akhirnya Sasuke melepas kecupannya namun tetap dalam posisi berlutut.

"Aku juga- "

Itachi menarik nafas lega, dan kembali berdiri.

"Sabarlah, Sasuke – aku tak ingin mendengar berita yang tidak mengenakkan. Jadi, ikuti saja alur yang kubuat.."

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, dan Itachi mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya. Dan tentu saja Sasuke punya rencana lain tanpa di ketahui Itachi. Ia ingin bersama Itachi. Sasuke sudah tidak tahan ingin disentuh dan dipeluk cium Itachi. Tiga hari ini terasa begitu menyiksa, Sasuke kehausan. Haus cinta dari Itachi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruang tamu, Itachi yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sang ayah kini gantian bertengkar dengan Madara. Ibunya pun terlihat sudah lelah menghadapi situasi ini. Itachi mengangkat bahu dan melewat kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku pergi.. Selamat tinggal…" Pamit Itachi cuek.

Madara yang sedang asik berdebat pun menghentikan kegiatannya saat melihat Itachi meleos keluar. Ia mengejar keponakannya yang sekaligus kartu as di perusahaannya ini. Menarik Itachi kembali masuk.

"Fugaku, ingatlah apa yang sudah kubucarakan tadi. Adalah benar keputusan Itachi menolak perjodohan konyol itu, karena keluarga Senju itu memiliki utang internasional yang tidak bisa terbayarkan sekalipun kau menjual sebuah pulau. Itu hanya alasan mereka saja agar kau mau membantu mereka mengurangi bebannya…"

Fugaku menyilangkan tangan di dadanya dan memalingkan muka sambil memutar bola matanya. Seolah meremehkan peringatan kakak sulungnya ini.

"Apapun katamu.." Jawabnya.

"Jika kau mengusir Itachi karena hal itu, biar aku yang akan membawa Itachi. Hingga suatu saat kau akan tahu semuanya. Ingat, Fugaku – penyesalan hanya akan datang terlambat. Kuharap kau cepat-cepat menyadarinya sebelum sang waktu menggerogoti kepercayaan dan ikatan bathin antara Itachi dan Sasuke sebagai anak terhadap dirimu.."

Madara melirik ke arah Itachi.

"Kau ikut denganku, Sasuke akan kita urus setelah ini.." Tutup Madara.

Mendengar nama anak bungsunya di sebut, Fugaku kembali berang dan menarik kerah baju Madara. Amarahnya benar-benar memuncak.

"Apalagi yang akan kau rencanakan bersama sumber penyakit ini? Jangan sentuh Sasuke seujung rambut pun, silakan jika kau merasa mampu bertanggung jawab atas benih penyakit keluarga yang satu itu, tapi tidak untuk Sasuke, hanya dia satu-satunya asetku yang tersisa.."

Madara tersenyum sinis dan memandang Fugaku dengan sinis. Jauh dilubuk hatinya ia merasa perih mendengar adiknya berkata seperti itu.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, aku hanya prihatin padamu yang ternyata selama ini hanya menganggap anak-anakmu sebagai alat dan asset atau apalah itu. Miris sekali.."

Meninggalkan Fugaku yang masih sibuk dengan emosinya. Itachi dan Madara keluar dari rumah besar itu dan masuk ke dalam mobil Madara. Lalu pergi.

.

.

.

Bagaimana keadaan malaikat mungil kesayangan Itachi setelah itu? Tentu saja ia sedang gelisah dan tak bisa tidur. Berkali-kali ia membolak-balikkan badannya, ia ingin pagi segera tiba dan menemui kakaknya, lalu menyusun rencana yang sudah disiapkannya. Bagaimanapun ia ingin bersama Itachi. Walaupun bisa bertemu Itachi setiap hari di kantor tapi ia tak bisa tidur di samping sang kakak, sama saja seperti tidur diatas kuburan.

Baru beberapa menit Itachi meninggalkan rumah bersama Madara, pikiran Sasuke sudah terbang entah kemana. Sudah sampai mana Itachi? Akan tinggal dimana dia? Sedang apa bersama Madara? Apa yang sedang direncanakan kakaknya selanjutnya? Bagaimana jika Madara tahu tentang semua ini? Keluarga Uchiha akan semakin hancur.

"Nii-san – " Desah Sasuke gelisah.

Udara dingin tiba-tiba menerpa punggung Sasuke yang memang ia sedang berbaring miring membelakangi jendela. Ia membalikkan badannya, ternyata ia lupa menutup jendela saat tadi melihat kakaknya pergi. Ia turun dari tempat tidur bermaksud menutupnya. Namun…

"Hmppphh… Mmppp…"

Dua orang berbaju hitam dan bertopeng ninja membekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. Aroma menyengat langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam hidung Sasuke membuatnya pusing dan matanya berkunang-kunang.

Melihat korbannya melemas dan tak berdaya, sosok asing dan misterius itu langsung membopong Sasuke keluar dari jendela kamarnya. Kesadaran Sasuke kian menipis dan akhirnya ia benar-benar kolaps.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Aduh, ribut banget yeee itu papah Fugaku - ABANG ITACHI DIRIMU ROMANTIS BANGET SIIIIHHH *ga kalem* , kokoroh gue meleleh nulisnya pas adegan ciuman di pintu.. OH LORD! AI LOP YU BANGET DEH BANG ITACHI *abaikan*_**

 ** _NASIBNYA DEDEK SASUKE GIMANA ITUUUU? KENAPA MADA-CHAN JADI IKUT-IKUT CAMPUR SEGALA BAWA KABUR ABANG? - hehe, tunggu di chap depan yaaa, kesabaran reader menuju kehamilan Sasuke bener-bener di uji disini…_**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Please leave your review._**

 ** _Best regards._**


	5. Together Again

Tak membuang waktu, kedua penculik Sasuke langsung lompat dari jendela kamar Sasuke yang terletak di lantai dua tersebut. Dan tak lama, sebuah mobil menjemput ketiganya. Sasuke langsung di masukkan ke jok belakang, dan mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Target sudah di tangan kami, Tuan…"

Samar-samar antara sadar dan tak sadar Sasuke mendengar salah satu penculiknya memberikan laporan kepada boss nya, ia berusaha berontak dari ikatan tambang yang melilit tubuhnya, namun efek dari zat yang tadi meracuni hidungnya ternyata berefek juga ke syarafnya. Ia lemas luar biasa.

"Nii-san…" Bisik Sasuke dalam hati.

Ia merasa kali ini sudah tak mungkin bertemu dengan Itachi. Itachi bersama Madara dan tak mungkin kembali ke rumah. Sementara dia sendiri diculik oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya, bahkan bisa dibilang misterius. Ah, Sasuke ingin mati saja. Sudah cukup ia pedih karena dipisahkan dari orang yang dicintainya, kini ia malah harus berurusan dengan manusia-manusia haus uang.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, Mikoto bermaksud mengantarkan makan malam untuk Sasuke ke kamarnya. Setelah kunci diberikan Fugaku padanya, Mikoto naik menuju kamar Sasuke dan membuka pintunya.

"Sasuke- Ibu bawakan makan…."

Nampan berisi makanan yang dibawa Mikoto jatuh ke lantai dan ia langsung menyalakan lampu dan masuk ke kamar anaknya.

"SASUKE! KAU DIMANA, NAK? SASUKEEE…." Jerit Mikoto panik.

Tentu teriakan histeris Mikoto tersebut mengundang perhatian Fugaku yang berada dibawah, ia pun langsung naik menyusul istrinya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Fugaku.

Kali ini, kesabaran Mikoto sudah pada batasnya. Ia langsung membalikkan badannya ke arah Fugaku dan menampar suaminya dengan kalap.

"Lihat wahai suamiku yang paling bijaksana! LIHATLAH AKIBAT DARI PERBUATANMU!" Seru Mikoto dengan suara yang tinggi.

Fugaku kembali naik darah melihat istrinya begitu lancang padanya, dan nyaris ia balik menampar Mikoto namun ia berusaha menahannya. Ia membalas tatapan nanar Mikoto dengan tajam.

"Kau pikir sikapmu yang otoriter seperti itu lantas akan membuat semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan kemauanmu? Kau pikir anak-anakmu itu binatang yang bisa dengan mudah kau usir dan kau kurung sesuka hatimu?"

"Mikoto – anakmu hanya kabur…"

"Persetan dia kabur atau diculik, yang jelas sekarang kita kehilangan dua anak kita –"

"Satu anak kita, Itachi sudah bukan anak kita lagi…" Sela Fugaku.

"Dia anakku, aku yang mengandung dan melahirkannya, aku tak peduli kau menganggapnya anak atau tidak! Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat lapor polisi, entah apa yang ada di pikiran suamiku yang gila dunia ini.."

Airmata Mikoto jatuh bercucuran, antara marah dan sedih.

"Sasuke hanya kabur, nanti juga dia kembali, kau tenanglah dulu. Sejauh apa sih Sasuke bisa pergi? Apalagi Itachi masih berada didekatnya… kau berlebihan… sudahlah, kukira ada apa…"

Begitu kesalnya Mikoto melihat ulah suaminya yang sama sekali tidak peka, bahkan untuk khawatir pun tidak, ingin rasanya ia membunuh suaminya saat itu juga. Setelah ia merampas kebahagiaan anak-anaknya, lantas sekarang ia juga tak sadar bahwa dia sudah memisahkannya dari anak-anaknya?

"Fugaku, aku meminta cerai darimu…" Geram Mikoto.

Fugaku menghentikan langkahnya. Kata-kata Mikoto kali ini menggelitik telinganya.

"Aku memperingatimu, Mikoto … "

"Aku tak butuh dan tak takut dengan peringatanmu…"

"Lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu…"

"Kau pikir ini lelucon, baiklah kita lihat besok… Ketahuilah, Fugaku - aku menitipkan separuh nyawaku pada anak-anakku, jika aku dihadapkan pada pilihan memilih anakku atau suamiku, jelas aku akan memilih anakku, darahku yang mengalir ditubuh Itachi dan Sasuke tak kan pernah terputus atau tergantikan sekalipun aku mati…"

Fugaku menarik nafas panjang dan kembali melangkah keluar kamar.

"Kuanggap kau dikuasai emosi, Mikoto - "

Pintu tertutup dan Mikoto terjatuh di tempat tidur Sasuke. Ingin rasanya ia menelepon Itachi, namun ia takut Itachi panik dan mengamuk membabi buta. Tapi, keadaan seperti ini, Sasuke yang sudah tak ada disampingnya, sangat menyiksa jika harus sendirian ia menanggungnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Itachi dan Madara…

"Terima kasih paman, kau mau berada dipihak kami…"

Madara hanya tersenyum ringan.

"Tak masalah, anggaplah aku melihatmu seperti diriku yang dulu, aku menyesal tak jujur pada Izuna bahwa aku mencintainya, hingga akhirnya semua terlambat saat penyakit merenggut Izuna dariku…"

Itachi menarik nafas panjang dengan berat. Memang, segera setelah ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya dijodohkan oleh ayahnya, ia langsung menghubungi pamannya yang sekaligus boss nya ini. Ia mengeluhkan semuanya pada sang paman, awalnya ia pun merasa tak punya harapan, hanya sedikit meminta tolong untuk tetap bekerja di perusahaannya jika hal terburuk terjadi padanya dan Sasuke. Namun, diluar dugaan ternyata Madara pun memiliki 'rahasia' yang bisa dibilang 'sama' dengannya.

Sejak itu, Itachi dan Madara menyusun rencana agar bisa menggagalkan pertunangan itu. Untuk dirinya juga untuk Sasuke. Itulah alasan mengapa Itachi hampir tak punya waktu untuk bicara dengan Sasuke beberapah hari kebelakang ini, ditambah dengan sikap Sasuke yang menolaknya.

"Kau berbahagialah, tinggallah bersamaku untukku menghabiskan masa tuaku, aku yakin Izuna ikut bahagia melihat kalian…"

"Sekali lagi, aku berterima kasih dengan segala hormatku padamu, Paman Madara…" Jawab Itachi.

"Sekarang tinggal Sasuke - kuharap anak itu tak 'menyulitkan' …" Desah Itachi agak khawatir.

Madara terkekeh pelan.

"Bukan Itachi namanya kalau tidak bisa membujuk adik satu-satunya yang nakal itu… "

Dan Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, Sasuke bisa membuka matanya dan tubuhnya mulai bisa di gerakkan. Melihat sekelilingnya, ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup mewah dan di tidurkan di tempat tidur yang besar. Sambil memijat kepalanya, Sasuke berusaha mengingat.

"Ini – dimana?" Desisnya.

"Sudah sadar, Tuan Sasuke?" Tanya sebuah suara yang membuat Sasuke spontan menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal.

"Siapa kau?"

"Kami yang 'menculik' anda di rumah anda tadi, kami mohon maaf tapi kami hanya menjalankan tugas, dan kami memohon maaf pada anda…"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya dan bermaksud untuk bertanya.

Namun, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka…

"Kau sudah sadar, Sasuke?"

Madara dan Itachi masuk ke dalam kamar besar itu, dan dilihatnya kedua orang yang mengaku sebagai 'penculik' nya membungkukkan badan pada Madara dan keluar dari kamar. Itachi agak mempercepat langkahnya ke tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Nii-san?" Seru Sasuke terkejut setengah mati.

"Ya, Sasuke – ini aku…"

Itachi langsung memeluk Sasuke dan Madara hanya bisa berdehem pelan bermaksud menginterupsi mereka sebentar.

"Begitulah, Sasuke - kakakmu ini pengorbanannya luar biasa demi dirimu, hingga ia berani berterus terang padaku tentang 'rahasia' kalian, bersyukurlah Tuhan mengirimkan aku sebagai pendamping kalian…" Ujar Madara sambil duduk di depan tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"Kalau diceritakan tak kan selesai sampai besok pagi, sekarang yang terpenting adalah Itachi baru saja mengabari ibumu bahwa kau ada disini, sengaja aku tak langsung membawamu ke rumahku karena pasti akan dilacak oleh Fugaku… Aku minta maaf atas sikap kasar anak buahmu, bagaimana lagi, aku harus gerak cepat.." Jelas Madara.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengerti, Itachi masih sibuk menyeka wajah dan leher Sasuke yang lusuh, sesekali menciumnya. Ah, seolah sudah lama sekali Itachi tak menikmati aroma tubuh adiknya yang manis ini.

"Selain itu, aku juga ingin mengutus kalian untuk bertugas sementara di Paris, kebetulan rekan kerja ku sedang sakit dan di rawat intensif, posisi direktur kosong, sementara untuk perawatan dan penyembuhannya akan memakan waktu paling cepat enam bulan…"

Sasuke masih menyimak pembicaraan pamannya dengan seksama.

"Tak masalah posisi Itachi disini kupegang lagi sementara, aku tak ingin keseimbangan managemen perusahaan ini goyah, aku dan rekanku memang bukan cabang perusahaan tapi kerja sama kami sudah terlalu baik dan selalu mengalami kemajuan, jadi aku ingin mempertahankannya…"

"Aku tak masalah selama Itachi bersamaku…" Jawab Sasuke.

Madara tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban adik bungsu Itachi ini, ternyata dugaannya tidak salah bahwa asalkan ada Itachi, Sasuke akan berjalan dijalur yang sama. Itachi mencium puncak kepala adiknya. Polos sekali—pikirnya.

"Bagus, kalau begitu semua sudah sepakat, aku akan mengurus semuanya dan minggu-minggu ini kalian akan berangkat. Aku akan menyusun waktu dan tempat kalian bisa bertemu dengan ibumu, tak bisa sembarangan karena Fugaku juga bukan orang biasa. Dia pengusaha sukses dan pasti memiliki mata-mata yang tak kalah hebatnya…"

Tak lama, pintu kembali terbuka dan beberapa pelayan perempuan masuk dengan membawa makanan. Itachi dan Sasuke baru sadar bahwa mereka belum makan sejak peristiwa yang 'dramatis' tadi sore. Dan kini perut mereka mulai berdemo menuntut balas.

"Te—terima kasih, Paman Madara - aku sama sekali tak tahu tentang semua ini, dan jujur aku sedikit kaget, tapi aku akan bertanya lebih banyak pada Itachi, sekali lagi aku berterima kasih…"

Muka Sasuke merona, bahkan Itachi pun agak terkejut Sasuke bisa berterima kasih dengan kalimat yang cukup panjang seperti itu. Adiknya ini miskin kata-kata manis dan kaya akan ekspresi datar. Itachi bertepuk tangan dalam hati melihat sedikit perbedaan pada adiknya kali ini.

Setelah mengangguk, Madara keluar meninggalkan mereka. Ia juga lelah dan ingin beristirahat.

.

.

.

"Aku merasa sedikit lega, Sasuke - " Gumam Itachi ditengah makan.

"Hn – aku juga…"

Itachi tak bosan-bosannya memandang Sasuke, ia begitu rindu. Sungguh. Seolah ia baru bertemu Sasuke setelah sekian lama terpisah. Ia merasa sangat bahagia dan tenang sekarang. Tak masalah Fugaku sudah mencoret namanya dari silsilah keluarganya, selama Sasuke berada bersamanya dan selalu ikut dengannya, itu sudah cukup.

"Paman Madara itu hampir seperti kita, Sasuke…"

Sasuke memperlambat kunyahan dan suapannya, ingin menyimak 'cerita' kakaknya.

"Jadi begini, kau sebenarnya punya satu orang paman lagi, hanya saja beliau sudah meninggal. Paman Madara juga jatuh cinta pada adiknya, sama seperti aku mencintaimu. Tapi, paman Madara tak berani mengungkapkannya hingga maut menjemput paman Izuna, makanya ia berbuat seperti ini pada kita karena dia melihat dirinya yang dulu ada pada kita…"

"Aku minta maaf karena tak jujur padamu dan membuatmu selalu khawatir, Sasuke - waktu ku terbatas, aku pun harus menyesuaikan diriku diantara mereka agar rencana ini berjalan sebagaimana mestinya dan kita berada di posisi yang aman. Sebagai anak, aku yakin kau tahu bahwa ayahmu itu bukan orang biasa. Makanya, kita juga harus menghadapi dia dengan tidak biasa…"

Sasuke menunduk dan sedikit memalingkan mukanya. Kini ia merasa bersalah sudah mengira yang tidak-tidak pada kakaknya sebelumnya, padahal Itachi sedang memperjuangkannya sedemikian rupa. Seandainya, ia lebih terbuka pada Itachi dan memberikan ruang untuknya pasti tak kan jadi serumit ini, setidaknya tak perlu sampai ada 'penculikan' segala yang mengakibatkan ibu mereka pasti sudah khawatir setengah mati. Sasuke merasa dirinya sangat tidak dewasa dan kekanakan.

Itachi sengaja tak memberitahu Sasuke tentang rencana perceraian yang akan di lakukan Mikoto, ia tak mau adiknya mengalami benturan psikologis lagi. Ia akan sabar menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan padanya, atau mungkin biarlah Mikoto sendiri yang akan menjelaskannya secara dewasa.

Bukan Itachi tak menyesali kejadian ini hingga membuat orang tuanya bercerai, tapi bagaimana lagi, walaupun Mikoto dan Fugaku adalah orang tua mereka, tapi koridor mereka sudah berbeda terlebih untuk usia Itachi dan Sasuke yang sudah sama-sama dewasa. terlebih Mikoto menempuh jalan tersebut demi membela mereka, anak-anaknya. Naluri keibuan Mikoto yang nyawanya tersambung di sanubari kedua anaknya, memberikannya kekuatan untuk memilih jalan terpahit sepanjang perjalanan pernikahannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kaa-san…" Bisik Sasuke.

"Pasti bertemu sebelum kita berangkat ke Paris, Sasuke…"

Kedua kakak beradik itu menyelesaikan makannya, dan pelayan yang sejak tadi menunggui mereka merapikan semuanya lalu keluar kamar. Itachi menyeka mulut Sasuke dengan tissue basah dan menyodorkan air minum untuknya.

"Mau apel, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengambil apel beserta pisaunya dan dijawab oleh anggukan pelan Sasuke.

Itachi mengupas apel tersebut sambil melantunkan candaan-candaan ringan seputar bayangan kehidupan mereka selanjutnya. Merencanakan mimpi-mimpi mereka yang sedikit tak masuk akal. Biarlah, mereka ingin beristirahat dari segala beban yang sudah sempat membelenggu mereka.

"Sementara kita jalani hidup seperti ini dulu, Sasu—Ouch!"

Tak sengaja, jari Itachi tergores oleh pisau yang digunakannya. Sasuke terkejut melihatnya dan langsung mengambil pisau itu dari tangan kakaknya lalu membuangnya entah kemana. Darah mengalir dari ujung jari Itachi.

"Tak apa, Sasuke – jangan panik begitu…"

"Tapi, darahnya - cih, tak mau berhenti …"

Secara insting, Sasuke tak mau melihat kakaknya kesakitan dan darah harus segera dihentikan. Baiklah, ini menyeramkan bagi Sasuke. Tanpa berlama-lama, Sasuke langsung memasukkan jari Itachi yang terluka ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisap darah yang mengalir disana. Darurat—pikir Sasuke. Tak ada antiseptik ataupun plester.

"Sasuke - "

Itachi tersenyum melihat spontanitas adiknya. Ia senang adiknya begitu memperhatikannya. Mengkhawatirkannya untuk hal sepele seperti ini. Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki Sasuke. Memiliki sebagai segalanya. Adiknya dan kekasihnya. Oh, bahkan kali ini Sasuke adalah pendamping hidupnya.

Tangan Itachi membelai kepala Sasuke dengan sayang dengan tatapan yang lurus ke wajah Sasuke yang matanya masih terpejam, fokus pada kegiatannya melakukan 'pertolongan pertama'. Manis sekali. Itachi tak bosan. Ia sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di keningnya.

"Aku sudah tak apa, Sasuke – terima kasih… Aku senang…"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng dan tetap pada kegiatannya. Kali ini Itachi menangkap bahwa apa yang sedang dikerjakan Sasuke sudah bukan dalam ruang 'penyelamatan' lagi, tapi bahasa isyarat bahwa Sasuke merindukannya. Itachi mengerti, ia tahu betapa hati Sasuke sudah tersiksa beberapa waktu kebelakang, dan kini adiknya lelah, membutuhkan tempat peristirahatan dan telaga untuk melepas dahaganya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke..."

Jari Itachi kini mengusap pipi adiknya dan turun ke dagu Sasuke, mengangkatnya perlahan agar Sasuke memandangnya. Agak malu, Sasuke memandang Itachi dan yang dilihatnya adalah Itachi yang tersenyum hangat padanya. Senyum itu, sungguh Sasuke merindukannya. Padahal belum ada satu minggu sejak kejadian memuakkan itu terjadi dan merampas senyum Itachi yang seperti itu darinya, namun rasanya sudah seperti bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Nii-san - Aku…"

Itachi menaruh telujuknya di bibir Sasuke lalu merabanya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu…" Jawab Itachi seolah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan adik kesayangannya ini.

Akhirnya Itachi merengkuh adiknya ke pelukannya. Merebahkan kepala Sasuke di dadanya. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, menikmati kebersamaan yang sebelumnya sempat tertunda dan terhalang. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mendengarkan debar jantung Itachi, ia merasa kembali dihidupkan oleh debar jantung sang terkasihnya. Berkali-kali Itachi mencium puncak kepala dan kening Sasuke, ia pun menumpahkan segala rindu pada adiknya sekaligus meminta maaf telah membuat adiknya memilih jalan seperti ini.

Mengingat sudah terlalu banyak yang mereka alami dan jalani, sudah tak mungkin jika mereka harus berhenti atau mundur ke belakang. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan masa lalu dan pelajaran yang sudah mereka rengkuh, jika memang ini adalah jalan yang lebih baik walaupun bukan terbaik, setidaknya mereka ingin melangkah maju. Cinta yang sudah diberikan Tuhan walaupun hanya berwujud hubungan yang kotor dan hina dina, namun cinta mereka suci dan tak ternoda.

Perlahan Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya yang masih merebah didada Itachi, dan Itachi yang menyadari pergerakan adiknya, juga menurunkan wajahnya. Kini mereka berhadapan sedekat ini lagi, bahagia hingga mereka melupakan sejenak resiko dan prediksi apapun tentang masa depan mereka.

Itachi meremas tangan Sasuke kemudian menautkannya, sementara wajahnya didekatkan ke wajah adiknya. Ia sudah tak tahan ingin meraih bibir ranum dan manis itu, sungguh Itachi merindukan Sasuke, begitu juga Sasuke yang mungkin sudah terlebih dahulu haus akan kemesraan dan sentuhan Itachi – dalam konteks intim.

"Nii-san… aku milikmu…"

Dan akhirnya, bibir mereka pun tertaut. Mereka kembali merasakan kehangatan yang mereka rindukan. Setidaknya dahaga mereka sedikit berkurang dan mereka masih ingin mereguk air segar yang sudah kembali mengalir dari sumbernya. Itachi kian erat merengkuh adiknya dengan satu tangannya yang masih terbebas. Sasuke pun merangkul tengkuk kakaknya dengan sedikit erat, seolah ia takut kehilangan Itachi dan tak ingin memberikan Itachi pada orang lain.

Dalam ciuman ringan tersebut, mereka beranjak ke ciuman yang lebih dalam, kecupan-kecupan manis di bibir yang dibuat mereka untuk membuat sebuah keyakinan bahwa mereka kini sudah kembali bersama dan tak terpisahkan kini beralih ke dalam pagutan kedua bibir yang tak bersuara namun terdapat gairah dan keintiman yang jauh lebih dalam situ.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke - "

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC._**

 ** _AKHIRNYA ABANG AMA DEDEK KETEMU LAGI… PADAHAL UDAH TEGANG BANGET TUH *apanya yang tegang? Hus!* - MAKASIH OM MADA-CHAN *kasih pisang goreng sepiring ke Mada-chan buat buka puasa (?)* - nah, reader yang muslim gimana puasanya? Lancar? Cuti asupan lemon dong? – LoL._**

 ** _Tapi, mamah Mikoto mau cerai dari papah Fugaku, trus gimana dong dedek sama abang pan mau ke Paris, mamah sendirian dong? Ada yang mau nemenin mamah? *Mikoto pundung di pojokan sambil ngitungin pasir*_**

 ** _Prediksi gue bener pan, lemon bakal ada di chapter 6, YEY! *tebar plastic Ind-m—t*_**

 ** _Betewe, Kok gue merasa sinetron banget yak? Berasa abal banget (=3=) – yah mungkin efek dari serangan haters. Ah, udahlah bodo amat malah curhat disini gue._**

 ** _Oia, Chap 2 untuk Happy Birthday, Otouto udah beres,udah gue masukin ke document manager juga, nanti tinggal gue publish tanggal 23 Juli yak *ada yang nungguin gak sih?* - gue jamin NGANTUK bacanya. Plis deh 8500 alias delapan ribu lima ratus kata isinya LEMON semua, halooo? Itu adegan tempat tidur apa kasus detektif-detektifan? LoL_**

 ** _Yaudah gitu aja yah, chap depan udah pasti lemon. Kita istirahat dari pusingnya ngeliat konflik keluarga Uchiha ini ( FugaMikoMadaItaSasu pan semuanya keluarga – just reminder ), bagi gue cerita yang terlalu kompleks juga bikin jenuh, soale ini bukan sinetron bersambung yang besoknya langsung ada kelanjutan ceritanya. Nanti malah bosen. Harus ada reinforcement nya dikit._**

 ** _Dah ah, gue kebanyakan ngomong ye. Gomen *bow*_**

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Please leave your review.**_

 _ **Best regards**_


	6. I'm Yours, Nii-san

Ciuman dalam mereka berlanjut hingga beberapa saat, kecupan manis yang terdengar sebelumnya saat melakukan ciuman ringan, kini berganti menjadi suara kecupan basah diiringi suara hembusan nafas yang sedikit berat dan memburu. Kakak beradik ini benar-benar sedang melepas rindu mereka. Ditambah suasana dan tempat yang baru bagi mereka, kondisi psikologis keduanya yang sudah lebih rileks, menambah indah dan syahdu kebersamaan mereka.

"Kau tetap manis seperti biasanya, Sasuke…" Bisik Itachi di sela ciumannya.

Tak menjawab, Sasuke kembali merangkul Itachi dan menariknya ke dalam ciuman lagi. Ia masih ingin menyampaikan kerinduannya yang sangat sulit dilontarkan secara verbal pada kakaknya. Tentu, Itachi mengerti adiknya. Sang kakak yang baik hati dan hangat ini memang tak bosan-bosannya memanjakan Sasuke sejak kecil sekalipun.

Lidah mereka kembali bergumul saling mengulum dan melumat, sesekali Itachi menghisap lidah Sasuke mengecap saliva manis milik adiknya, tak lupa kadang ia menggigit gemas bibir bawah adiknya yang ranum hingga seusainya bibir Sasuke menjadi sedikit bengkak. Tangan Itachi merayap ke punggung Sasuke dan mengusapnya dengan sayang, menenangkan adiknya dan memastikan padanya bahwa dirinya ada dihadapannya dan sedang menyentuhnya, sekaligus meyakinkan pada Sasuke bahwa cintanya tak berkurang sedikitpun.

Hingga akhirnya tangan Itachi menyentuh tali pengikat kemerjas Sasuke dipinggang belakang adiknya, perlahan ia pun menariknya yang jelas menyebabkan pakaian itu melonggar ditubuh Sasuke. Ciumannya turun ke perpotongan leher Sasuke lalu ke bahunya. Menggamit kulit putih yang kenyal dan halus tersebut dan menghisapnya, hingga meninggalkan bekas merah yang sedikit memar. Tentu Itachi tak kan puas hanya disitu saja, kembali menaikkan bibirnya ke leher sang adik, ia pun mengulang kegiatan yang sama.

"Nii-san, nanti terlihat paman Madara…" Bisik Sasuke tertahan.

Dan sang kakak hanya mendengus geli mendengar protes adiknya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Sambil menurunkan sisa kain kemerjas yang masih menempel di bagian badannya yang lain, tangan Itachi meraba dan menggelitik dada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat menikmati setiap gesekan dari sentuhan panas kakaknya. Ia benar-benar merindukan ini semua, seolah sudah lama sekali ia tak merasakan kebahagiaan ini.

Tanpa melepaskan kegiatan sebelumnya, Itachi menidurkan Sasuke ke kasur empuk dan lebar itu, ciumannya turun ke dada Sasuke, kemudian menjilat ketiak Sasuke dengan jari yang masih menggoda puting susu adiknya yang sudah mengeras. Sasuke menggelepar dan terhentak spontan akibat rasa geli yang sensual menyeruak disekujur tubuhnya. Kakaknya selalu punya cara untuk membakar birahinya lebih berkobar dari sebelumnya.

"Mmmhh… Nii-saann… Haahhh…"

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk sedikit menahan desahan dan rintihannya, seraya memalingkan mukanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, aneh ia merasa agak canggung kali ini atau Itachi lebih sensual kali ini, entahlah. Jilatan Itachi yang turun dari ketiak ke pinggangnya membuatnya nyaris gila. Geli sekali, terlebih Itachi agak menggigit gemas kulit di lekukan pinggangnya, rangsangannya benar-benar menghentak ke saraf-sarafnya.

Tangan Itachi yang satunya mulai menurunkan celana dalam Sasuke, seiring dengan turunnya celana dalam tersebut, ciuman Itachi mengikuti lingkar tulang panggul Sasuke hingga ke simfisisnya. Naik sedikit, Itachi menggelitik pusar Sasuke dengan lidahnya. Ia tahu adiknya sudah tak sabar, karena terasa olehnya saat celana dalamnya berhasil diturunkan, kejantanan adiknya yang sudah tegang dan membengkak langsung menampar dagunya yang tadi sempat mampir kesitu. Ah, benda itu juga sedikit basah dan licin.

"Sasuke, kau sensitif sekali hari ini – " Goda Itachi.

"Mmhnn… A-aku.. Tidak…"

Setelah puas bermain dengan mulutnya di tubuh adiknya yang menggoda, Itachi kembali menaikkan tubuhnya, memandang adiknya yang cantik dengan tatapan yang lembut dan mencium keningnya dengan sayang. Jari telunjuknya meraba bawah mata Sasuke dan turun ke pipinya, Sasuke pun membuka matanya dan memandang sosok yang sedari tadi menyentuhnya tanpa henti.

"Sasuke – aku ingin kau mengandung anakku lagi…" Bisik Itachi pelan sambil terus memandang adiknya intens.

Sasuke sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Ia tak menyangka Itachi akan meminta hal itu secepat ini. Sasuke terdiam dan hanya menurunkan padangannya tak berani menjawab permintaan Itachi. ia hanya takut kejadian sebelumnya akan terulang.

Itachi tersenyum dan membelai kepala Sasuke.

"Jangan dipaksakan kalau kau masih belum siap, Sasuke - aku juga tak memaksamu…"

Sasuke masih terdiam, dan Itachi kembali menenangkannya dengan membelai pipinya sambil mengulum mulutnya dengan lembut namun bergairah. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, Itachi membuka celananya sendiri, membebaskan penisnya yang sudah hampir meledak sejak tadi. Aura manis penuh seduktif yang menguar dari diri adiknya ditambah rasa rindu yang sudah mendera, membuat Itachi begitu bergairah.

"Sasuke, aku khawatir akan cepat klimaks ketika bersatu denganmu nanti…"

Dan sang adik hanya memandang Itachi yang tiba-tiba menjauh darinya masih tak mengerti.

"Buatlah aku klimaks dulu, agar kesensitifanku sedikit berkurang, Sasuke…"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti, ia merangkak ke arah Itachi yang sedang duduk bersimpuh didepannya. Sejenak memandang penis Itachi yang begitu besar dan panjan kemudian digenggamnya benda penuh dosa tersebut lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Itachi menarik nafas panjang dan berusaha rileks saat gua panas dan basah tersebut menyelimuti penisnya. Nikmat sekali. Ia membelai kepala Sasuke dan memintanya untuk segera bergerak. Tentu Sasuke mematuhinya, ia mulai menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun dengan tempo sedang.

"Kau masih pintar seperti biasanya, Otouto…"

Pujian sang kakak selalu sukses menyulut semangat bagi Sasuke, dengan nakal ia mulai mengulum penis besar itu, memilin dengan lidahnya sesekali menghisap ujungnya. Itachi sedikit meringis menerima serangan manis Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke merayap ke skrotum Itachi dan meremasnya dengan sensual, sementara ujung lidahnya sengaja ia tusukkan ke lubang kecil di ujung kepala penis Itachi, hasilnya cukup membuat Sasuke puas karena sang kakak terlihat tersentak nikmat beberapa saat.

Si sulung yang sudah kehilangan kendalinya akibat rasa rindu yang begitu membuncah pada adiknya, tanpa bisa tertahankan lagi ia menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun berlawanan arah dengan gerakan kepala Sasuke. Namun, tetap menjaga agar kepala penisnya tidak menabrak tenggorokan Sasuke dan membuatnya tersedak. Itachi melenguh nikmat, sesekali menjambak rambut Sasuke dengan gemas.

Rasa panas sekaligus geli di penisnya benar-benar sempurna memberikannya kenikmatan. Itachi sendiri sudah tak sabar ingin memasukkan batang penisnya yang nyaris meledak itu ke lubang surga adiknya.

"Sasuke – aku dekat … "

Mendengar itu, Sasuke semakin bersemangat. Kini, Sasuke memijat batang kemaluan Itachi dengan lidahnya, sementara jari telunjuknya menggelitik erotis di perineum sang kakak. Gerakan naik turun di penis Itachi semakin cepat bahkan Sasuke menambahkan hisapan kuat pada penis Itachi di dalam mulutnya. Entah sudah berapa milliliter precum Itachi yang sejak tadi membanjiri mulutnya, ditelan semua olehnya. Sasuke sangat menyukai rasa dari kejantanan Itachi yang luar biasa.

"Ohhh - Sasukee, aku akan keluar …"

Di ujung klimaks yang mendekati sang kakak tersebut, Sasuke malah menjepit batang tegang tersebut dengan kedua bibirnya, membuat gesekan naik turun di penis Itachi semakin kesat dan mengetat, ditambah kini tangan Sasuke mulai berani merayap ke dada Itachi dan mencubit puting susu kakaknya dengan gemas. Oh, Itachi sudah tak tahan lagi. Adiknya terlalu menggairahkan.

"Aghhh – Sasukee… Haahhhh…"

Bersamaan dengan lenguhannya barusan, Itachi menyodokkan penisnya agak dalam ke mulut Sasuke dan tentu saja cairan panas dan kental menembak ke tenggorokan Sasuke. Sang adik memejamkan matanya menerima tembakan manis tersebut, perlahan menelan benih kakak yang dicintainya. Ah, kali ini Itachi keluar banyak sekali, mungkin karena sudah agak lama sesi bercinta mereka terjeda. Sasuke merasa kenyang menenggak sperma Itachi yang tak terbuang sedikitpun.

Setelah dirasakan penis Itachi tak menyemprotkan cairan surganya lagi dan kedutan di sana berkurang, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya meninggalkan permen raksasa yang baru saja dikulumnya hingga kenyang tersebut. Masih menegang tentu, namun Sasuke tahu bahwa itu sudah dipersiapkan untuk memberikannya kenikmatan. Sebuah kecupan manis didaratkan Sasuke di ujung kepala penis Itachi dan ditutup oleh jilatan kecil sebagai isyarat Sasuke pamit telah menunaikan pekerjaannya.

Itachi meraih dagu Sasuke dan mensejajarkan wajah sang adik dengannya, tersenyum lembut padanya sambil menyeka sisa sperma yang tertinggal di pinggir bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya lalu menjilat kecil bibir Sasuke.

"Kau manis sekali, Otouto…"

Dan Sasuke hanya mengerlingkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena malu dengan perlakuan lembut kakaknya. Selanjutnya, ia merasa dorongan lembut menabrak tubuhnya pertanda Itachi sedang menuntunnya berbaring. Setelah itu, Itachi juga berbaring miring di samping Sasuke sambil melebarkan kedua kaki adiknya. Tangannya meluncur ke selangkangan Sasuke dan telunjuknya mulai menari di perineum Sasuke dan turun ke arah lubang mungil berkerut milik adiknya.

"Ahh… Lubangmu sepertinya senang dengan kehadiranku, Sasuke…"

Terang saja Sasuke merasa malu dengan kata-kata kotor kakaknya barusan. Mukanya memerah padam dan langsung ditutupi oleh punggung lengannya. Itachi tersenyum geli sambil mengangkat tangan Sasuke dan mengulum bibirnya sementara tangannya masih sibuk mempersiapkan lubang adiknya. Sudah terlalu lama tak ada invasi ke lubang Sasuke, pasti akan terasa sakit lagi. Itachi ingin berhati-hati.

Itachi menaruh kaki kanan Sasuke di pinggangnya, sementara ia sendiri menggerakkan pinggulnya menggesekkan penisnya di belahan pantat Sasuke. Melepas kuluman dibibir sang adik, Itachi menikmati aroma tengkuk Sasuke yang manis dan menggoda. Tak henti-hentinya Itachi mengecup bahu dan tengkuk Sasuke sambil sesekali menggelitik daun telinganya.

"Sempit sekali, Otouto… Rilekslah…"

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang berusaha rileks dan terfokus pada kehangatan tubuh Itachi yang memeluknya dari belakang sejak tadi. Ia juga merasakan jari Itachi yang agak kesulitan memasuki anusnya kali ini. Tentu ia sendiri merasa perih dan tidak nyaman. Sakit sekali. Seperti baru pertama kali melakukannya.

Satu jari akhirnya bisa dimasukkan Itachi ke lubang Sasuke dan yang dirasakannya adalah otot luar dan dalam anus Sasuke menjepit jarinya dengan kuat. Sasuke merintih tertahan dan tubuhnya menegang. Itachi mencium pipinya dan belakang kepalanya. Ia mengerti adiknya begitu tegang dan kembali sulit mengendalikan dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke – percayalah aku tak kan menyakitimu…"

Rintihan yang sudah berubah menjadi erangan menjadi jawaban Sasuke bagi sang kakak. Penis Itachi yang begitu keras masih menggesek dibelahan pantatnya. Posisi ini pertama kali bagi Sasuke dan tentu ia merasa begitu erotis. Dekapan Itachi dibelakang tubuhnya seolah menyelimutinya dan melindunginya secara tidak langsung. Sasuke senang.

Itachi menambah satu jarinya ke dalam anus Sasuke, dan adiknya memekik pelan menerima rasa sakit yang kembali menyeruak tadi. Untuk menenangkannya, Itachi menolehkan wajah Sasuke lagi ke arahnya dan mengulum mulutnya, sementara tangannya yang bebas diselipkannya ke bawah pinggang Sasuke, melingkari perutnya dari bawah dan menggenggam penisnya lalu mengurutnya pelan-pelan. Mengolesi cairan precum Sasuke ke seluruh organ intimnya tersebut.

"Hmmn… Nii-saann… Ngng…"

"Aku juga merindukanmu dan aku selalu mencintaimu…"

Sasuke menggenggam tangan kakaknya yang sedang menggoda penisnya, meminta Itachi agar menggerakkannya dengan sedikit intens. Ah, Uchiha bungsu yang manis ini juga sudah tak tahan ingin meraih kenikmatan bersama kakaknya. Itachi hanya tersenyum geli melihat reaksi jujur Sasuke. Akhirnya, sekiranya dua jari Itachi di anus Sasuke sudah bisa digerakkan keluar masuk, ia pun melepasnya dan menggantinya dengan batang penisnya yang sudah tegang maksimal dan banjir oleh cairan pelumasnya.

"Aku masukkan sekarang, Sasuke…" Bisiknya panas.

Itachi sedikit mengangkat kaki Sasuke dengan menyelipkan tangannya di bawah lipatan lutut Sasuke dan dinaikkan sejajar perutnya demi melebarkan akses untuknya menginvasi tubuh adiknya. Sementara mulutnya tak henti-hentinya membisikkan kata-kata lembut untuk menenangkan Sasuke agar adiknya rileks. Sempit sekali, Sasuke seperti kembali perawan. Itachi merasa penisnya akan patah karena dijepit kuat oleh lubang adiknya.

"Adikku yang manis, rilekslah… aku selalu menyayangimu…"

"Nii-saan… Nii-san… Ittaiii…" Rengeknya manja.

"Sabarlah, Sasuke - aku janji sakitnya akan hilang…"

Tangan kanan Itachi mengocok pelan penis Sasuke sementara tangan kirinya yang tertindih badan Sasuke sibuk meremas dada dan menggelitik puting susu Sasuke, lidahnya menjilat leher dan bahu Sasuke dengan erotis. Membuatkan banyak tanda cinta disana. Secara insting, Sasuke sedikit melordosiskan tubuhnya mengarahkan pantatnya ke penis Itachi untuk memudahkan kakaknya memasuki tubuhnya. Walaupun ia sendiri merasa sakit luat biasa.

Setelah dengan susah payah memasuki penisnya ke lubang Sasuke, akhirnya lubang panas itu berhasil menelan batang kemaluannya yang cukup panjang dan besar tersebut. Itachi menarik nafas panjang dan mendekap Sasuke dengan lebih erat. Ia menjeda kegiatannya membiarkan Sasuke menyesuaikan diri. Posisi ini memang agak sedikit menyulitkan, namun Itachi sengaja memilih posisi ini demi memberikan kenikmatan ganda pada Sasuke dimana posisi ini secara frontal mengarahkan kepala penisnya ke kelenjar prostat Sasuke setiap ada gerakan atau gesekan selembut dan sepelan apapun. Walaupun, Itachi harus mengambil resiko tak bisa memasukkan penisnya dalam-dalam seperti biasa dan penisnya menjadi terasa di jepit lebih kuat. Ah, asalkan Sasuke merasa nikmat. Asalkan adiknya merasa puas. Ia juga ingin meminta maaf pada Sasuke telah lama mengabaikannya.

"Hangat sekali di dalam sini, Sasuke - dan sempit…"

"Ukhh… Nii-san... Aahnghh… Be—bergeraklah, aku sudah tak apa…"

Seraya menggigit gemas bahu Sasuke, Itachi mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur berirama dengan tempo yang lambat. Benar dugaannya bahwa posisi Sasuke yang membelakanginya seperti ini mengangkat sang adik kepada kenikmatan maksimal. Baru satu hentakan awal tadi saja, Sasuke sudah tersentak dan menegang hebat. Tentu suara lenguhannya kian nyaring.

"Ahh—Anghhh.. Nii-san… Aaughhh… Haa…Ngnghh…"

"Pintar, Sasuke – teruskan… Nii-san ingin mendengar suaramu yang manis itu…"

Itachi hari ini benar-benar memanjakannya, caranya bicara saja sama seperti saat Sasuke masih kecil. Sasuke merasa begitu nyaman. Itachi yang terus memeluknya seolah tak dilepaskan, kenikmatan yang diberikan Itachi dengan cara yang lagi-lagi sedikit berbeda, Sasuke bahagia. Itachi adalah kakak sekaligus 'suami' yang sempurna untuknya.

"Mmnn… Haahh… Nii-san… Ngnghhh… Ahh… Agh…"

Sodokan penis Itachi sedikit dipercepat, kocokan tangannya di penis Sasuke pun kian intens. Itachi merasa otot bagian dalam Sasuke memerah penisnya dengan berirama dan menghisapnya dengan lapar.

"Anak manis, adikku yang manis – aku mencintaimu…"

Itachi mulai menurunkan kembali kaki Sasuke yang sejak tadi masih terangkat, dan menaruhnya lagi di pinggulnya, lalu kembali menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk di lubang Sasuke yang licin dan sempit tersebut.

"Nii-saan… Haahhmmpp… Uhmmpp… Mnnhh…"

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang dan merangkulkan tangannya ke leher belakang Itachi, meminta sang kakak untuk menciumnya mesra. Dengan senang hati, Itachi menyambut undangan adik manjanya ini. Ia merendahkan lagi kepalanya ke wajah Sasuke dan mengulum mulut sang adik dengan lembut namun tetap meninggalkan kesan lapar disana.

Lidah mereka bergumul, saling mengulum dan menghisap dengan erotis. Suara tepukan simfisis Itachi yang membentur pantat Sasuke membuat atmosfir kian panas. Belum lagi, tangan Itachi yang menggenggam penis Sasuke yang kian cepat kocokannya, hembusan berat nafas Itachi di sela kuluman ganasnya. Semua sukses membuat Sasuke mendarat di tanah surga.

"Nii-san… Aku – keluar… Se—sedikit lagi… Aahhh… Ohh Kami-samaa…"

Rengekan manja Sasuke disamping desahan erotisnya barusan cukup untuk dimengerti Itachi. Tak ingin 'menyiksa' adiknya lebih lama lagi dan ia sendiri sudah tak bisa berlama-lama lagi, Itachi pun mengatur ulang posisi adiknya. Ia membimbing Sasuke agar setengah tengkurap namun tidak menungging, hanya memberi sedikit jarak untuk tangannya tetap mengocok penis sang adik. Setelah itu, Itachi kembali memposisikan dirinya diatas punggung Sasuke dan langsung menggenjot adiknya dengan ganas dan tempo yang cepat.

"Aarghhh… Nii-san… Nii-sannn… Aahhngghh… Ohhh… A-aku.. Kelu… Aahhnn… Nii-saaann… Aku keluaaaaa-rrghh…"

Sasuke menjerit tak tertahankan, Itachi berdoa semoga tak ada orang yang lewat didepan kamar mereka atau mereka akan mendengar suara adiknya yang manis dan erotis ini. Dirasakan olehnya tangannya mulai basah tertumpah cairan kental yang lengket dan panas. Sasuke klimaks dengan intens, penisnya berkedut hebat saat bersamaan menyemprotkan benihnya keluar, dan otot rektumnya berdenyut hebat, memerah, memijat teratur penisnya yang masih bersarang disana.

"Ohh… Sasukee… Ssssshhh… Hhhhaahhh…."

Sang kakak juga sepertinya sudah tak tahan dan ingin segera melepaskan segala hasratnya ke dalam tubuh adiknya. Namun, ia masih menjaga agar ia tak menanamkan benihnya di dalam anus Sasuke.

"N—Nii-san… Ke—keluarkan didalam saja…"

Itachi membuka matanya, kaget dengan kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Ia menghentikan sejenak serangannya. Ingin memastikan pendengarannya. Dan memastikan bahwa Sasuke sadar alias tidak mabuk atau pingsan.

"Eh? Tapi, nanti – kau bisa hamil lagi, Otouto - aku tak pakai pengaman…"

Sasuke menyembunyikan mukanya ke bantal dibawahnya dan yang dilihat Itachi adalah adiknya yang sedang mengangguk pelan.

"A—aku ingin hamil lagi… Selama itu anakmu, Nii-san…" Jawabnya pelan.

Itachi masih belum bergeming, memang ia menginginkannya, tapi ia tak ingin Sasuke memaksakan diri demi dirinya. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia merasakan pantat adiknya bergerak memutar dibawahnya, ia meringis kaget ketika rasa geli kembali membelai penisnya.

"Sasuke- Hhh…"

"Makanya, keluarkan di dalam saja, aku tak apa…" Jawabnya lagi memberikan Itachi kepastian.

Akhirnya Itachi mengangguk dan menarik nafas panjang lalu merendahkan tubuhnya hingga nyaris menindih Sasuke. Ia mengangkat kepala Sasuke yang masih terbenam di bantal dan menolehkannya ke arahnya lalu membelai pipinya, mencium pipinya dengan sayang.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke - aku senang…"

Dan setelah itu, Itachi menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan kuat.

"Ssssshhh… Sasukeeee… Hhhhh…"

Desisan dan lenguhan panjang tadi meluncur bersamaan dengan penis Itachi yang terbenam total didalam lubang anus Sasuke, tak lama Sasuke kembali merasakan penuh didalam tubuhnya pertanda benih cinta Itachi sudah tertanam didalamnya. Sasuke mengkontraksikan otot luar anusnya agar penis kakaknya tetap berada didalam selama beberapa saat lagi. Itachi terengah selama orgasme menyerangnya. Seulas senyum tipis menghias wajah Sasuke. Ia bahagia kakaknya kembali padanya. Memang sejak awal Itachi akan selalu memilihnya dan menjadi miliknya selamanya.

Penis Itachi melemas dan akhirnya melesak perlahan keluar dari lubang Sasuke. Kali ini, Sasuke sengaja tak membalikkan badannya karena ingin menjaga agar benih Itachi tidak banyak yang tumpah keluar, bahkan ia mengambil bantal jatah Itachi untuk mengganjal perutnya, jadi ia tetap pada posisi setengah tengkurap dan sperma Itachi terjaga didalam sana.

Itachi menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Sasuke, ia berbaring miring menghadap adiknya yang masih tengkurap, dan mengelus kepala adiknya dengan sayang.

"Kau yakin, Sasuke? Kau akan menderita lagi seperti waktu itu…"

Dan sang adik hanya menggeleng pelan. Sasuke ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Ia ingin membahagiakan kakaknya. Ia ingin meminta maaf atas semua yang sudah terjadi sekaligus berterimakasih pada Itachi yang selalu menyayanginya, membelanya dan melindunginya.

"Selama kau mau bersabar padaku, Nii-san…" Hanya itu yang menjadi jawaban Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan, lalu mencium puncak kepala adiknya dan membelainya dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang. Itachi benar-benar menyayangi Sasuke lebih dari apapun dan siapapun. Ia merasa hanya dialah yang sanggup untuk membahagiakan malaikat cantik yang lahir lima tahun setelahnya ini.

"Tentu, Sasuke – aku juga akan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik…" Jawab Itachi.

Melihat adiknya mulai mengantuk dan kelelahan, Itachi mengusap alis Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya. Ah, kebiasaan Sasuke kecil yang selalu meminta dielus alisnya setiap dikeloni olehnya. Terasa nyaman – kata Sasuke dulu. Itachi tak bisa meredakan senyumnya, ia terlalu bahagia. Ia tak bosan memandang adiknya. Dan ia menaruh harapan besar pada sang adik.

"Malaikat kecilku, ayah menunggu kehadiranmu lagi…" Bisik Itachi yang tentu tak terdengar oleh Sasuke yang sudah terlelap.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC._**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Dedek Cacukehhh bakal hamil lagiiiii… yeeeyyy… *nyalain kembang api* - enak kan kalo kayak gini lebih terarah ceritanya *bangga* walopun ceritanya pasaran kali ya? *bodo ah*_**

 ** _Abang Itachi seneng dooongng dedeknya mau hamilin adek bayi yang mungil nanti? Cieh cieh, abang Tachi ~ bagi-bagi duid napa buat author kalo dedek beneran hamil nanti *LoL* - jangan lupa aqiqah-an loh bang nanti kalo dedek udah lahiran *masih lama woi*_**

 ** _Tapi, dedek lom tau kalo mamah Mikoto mau cerai dari papah Fugaku.. Lord! Yang tabah ya dek, pan ada abang yang selalu jagain dedek.. XD_**

 ** _Gitu aja, untuk kejutan selanjut dan selanjutnya ikutin aja terus cerita ini._**

 ** _Leave your review._**

 ** _Best regards._**


	7. Gomen Nasai

Halo... maaf gue ga maksud untuk nge zonk... ini cuma pemberitahuan aja, kayaknya gue bakal pensi aja di fanfiction dan fic ini lagi dalam proses diskusi untuk dilanjutkan atau tidak.

Alasannya? well, kalian bisa lihat ada satu review yang cukup bikin gue MIKIR - okelah fic gue vulgar, tapi apa perlu gue dilayangkan pertanyaan seperti itu di kolom review, gue bisa aja delete tuh review tapi gue ga mau lah.. biar kalian liat sendiri alasan gue untuk 'ngumpet' dulu dari FFN... walopun sebenernya konsep cerita yang mau gue tumpahin itu masih banyak.

Lho kok cuma gara-gara review gaje gitu sampe berenti nulis segala sih thor? gue yakin pasti pertanyaan ini bakal keluar di pikiran kalian. begini, gue dikasih tau tentang rule di FFN yang ga boleh adanya rate MA (Mature Adult) yang berisi konten-konten dewasa dalam bidang adegan seks yang eksplisit. sekalipun lemon ya ga usah pake bahasa vulgar. well, ga ada lemon tanpa bahasa vulgar bagi gue, jatohnya lime kalo gitu. semua lemon itu eksplisit. jadi mungkin maksud dari rate M yang ada di FFN ini adalah "KEDEWASAAN PIKIRAN" pembaca untuk menerima suatu alur dan berat atau kompleksnya sebuah cerita yang disuguhkan.

Nih, ada salah satu author yang bilang gini ke gue mengenai review yang tadi gue maksud sampe bikin gue MALES :

"Reviewer yg begini biasanya berani ngomong gini karena liat gaya tulisan ficnya dan menyimpulkan secara sepihak kalo authornya itu orang yang cukup terbuka buat ngomongin seks. Padahal, author yang nulis lemonnya 'berani' itu bukan berarti semudah itu buat diajak ngobrol soal seks. Thats why di rules n guildness FFN, dilarang posting cerita yang MA rated. Rate yang masih ditoleransi adalah M. SEBENARNYA, rated M yang dimaksud adalah untuk bobot tema dan bahasa, alur, dan sekalipun skinship pasangan juga masih dlm konteks implisit atau kalo di istilah kita itu lime. Lemon atau adegan seks yang eksplisit sebenernya termasuk MA. Berikut bahasa vulgar dan bahasa kotor, masuknya MA. Dulu pernah ada perdebatan soal rate dan author2 indonesia yang belum ngerti batasan bias rate M dan MA. Buat yang strict sama peraturan nulis ini jadi pertimbangan. Tp buat yg nulis dalam rangka having fun kayaknya ini masih sering diabaikan. Tp menurut gw gk masalah, yg penting ati2 aja kalau2 fic MA-nya keliatan sama author atau reader yg strict sama rules, salah2 bisa di RA ficnya.  
Aturan di ffn emang gitu. Jd kalo kata gue, setiap tempat punya aturan beda2. FFN lebih ditujukan buat author dan reader yang lbh condong ke alur. Sementara tempat untuk tulisan erotis itu udah ada sendiri, ya di AFF. Author indonesia belum ada yg bertandang kesana karena mereka belum punya wawasan soal situs apa aja yang bisa mereka pake buat nulis dan sedikitnya popularitas yg bisa didapat kalo author fanfiksi nulis diluar FFN"

Selain itu gue sempet curhat sama author dari Amerika... cari aja nick Arithena, dia juga ada di sini. dia juga punya kasus yang sama kayak gue. Dia nulis lemon yang vulgar, dan entah karena haters atau apalah itu akhirnya ficnya di laporkan dan akibatnya beberapa ficnya di delete. akhirnya dia pindah ke AdultFanFiction(AFF). - intinya, peraturan tetap peraturan, akan ada yang mematuhi dan akan ada yang melanggar. yang mematuhi akan membenci yang melanggar dan yang melanggar akan membenci yang mematuhi.

Ga masalah, gue anggep ini salah gue yang terlalu berani bikin adegan seks yang terlalu eksplisit, WALAUPUN BANYAK AUTHOR-AUTHOR LAIN YANG MUNGKIN LEBIH VULGAR DARI GUE. yang bahkan sampe bahasa baku 'penis' aja diganti jadi 'dick' atau 'cock' - well, itu dari FF luar sih.

Begitulah, mungkin gue mundur dulu dari sini. makasih atas kesetiaan kalian yang udah sempetin waktu untuk baca dan review. gue mungkin bakal post FF gue di facebook aja ato pindah ke situs manalah. yang jelas, UNTUK SAAT INI gue memang kecewa. tapi ini adalah kesalahan gue.

Oh ya, waktu itu ada yang bilang hampir jatuh cinta sama gue. itu juga gue minta maaf, lagi-lagi ini kesalahan gue yang cara nulisnya terlalu vulgar ato lebay sampe bikin orang baper. maaf ya, kita bisa berteman nanti di facebook, ada kok nick name facebook gue di profile FFN gue.

Sekali lagi, maaf dan terima kasih.

 **Stay calm and love ItaSasu because they are CANON.**

ItaSasu itu langka dan bakal bikin baper siapa aja yang mengerti ke kompleks-an mereka.

.

.

.

 **Regards.**

 **Artemis Templar**


	8. Kumohon, biarkan kami bahagia

**_Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Review kalian cukup bikin gue baper. Dan gue juga kenyang dinasehatin salah satu author bahwa gue ga seharusnya langsung pensi cuma gara-gara satu review gaje. Mungkin gue harus sedikit lebih tahan banting dan mature. I'm sorry for being childish. Gue bakal lanjut cerita ini sampai selesai. Sekali lagi terima kasih._**

 ** _Happy reading._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Tiga malam sudah Itachi dan Sasuke tinggal di rumah pamannya yang sudah tua tersebut. Mereka mempersiapkan semua keperluan untuk di Paris nanti. Itachi menjadi lebih sibuk karena ia harus memilah data-data yang sekiranya harus dibawa ke kantor yang di Paris tersebut. Di tambah katanya akan diadakan launching produk parfum baru yang unik dan _limited edition_ , Itachi terpaksa benar-benar menseleksi orang yang akan menjadi kru dan model iklan di televisi sekaligus peraga live di promotion stage nanti.

Setiap hari Itachi lembur hingga larut malam, tapi Sasuke mencoba mengerti. Ia tak banyak merengek dan meminta waktu pada Itachi. Ia hanya menahan kantuknya demi menunggu Itachi pulang dengan bermain game online dan lain-lain. Karena hanya saat itulah ia bisa bertemu dan berinteraksi dengan kakaknya sementara ini.

"Sasuke, besok malam ibu ingin bertemu denganmu, dia sudah tahu tentang kita dan rencana paman Madara pada kita. Kau tak perlu menungguku, aku masih sibuk. Kau bisa temui ibu diantar supir…" Jelas Itachi saat ia memasuki kamar sambil menaruh tasnya.

"Aku mengerti…"

Itachi diam sebentar memandang adik kesayangannya. Ia terlihat sedikit jenuh. Sang kakak pun mendekati Sasuke dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sasuke kaget dan terpaku.

"Kau rindu padaku, Sasuke? Kau kesepian tanpaku?" Tanya Itachi sedikit berbisik di telinga adiknya di ikuti kecupan ringan di sana.

Muka Sasuke langsung merona padam. Seperti biasa Itachi menunjukkan rasa sayangnya dengan menyelipkan ledekan kecil yang menyulut gengsi yang sudah menjadi merek absolute di diri adiknya.

"A-apanya? Aku tak kesepian… Cih…" Sasuke mengelak dan melepas pelukan Itachi lalu naik ke tempat tidur.

Itachi tersenyum geli melihat tingkah malu-malu Sasuke. Ia berganti baju dan kembali mendekati Sasuke di tempat tidur.

"Sasuke, kuharap kau tidak diare kalau kita ke Paris nanti. Kudengar disana dingin…" Itachi kembali membuka pembicaraan.

Sasuke semakin kesal mendengar ledekan kakaknya lagi. Ia menyikut Itachi yang ada di belakangnya. Dan Itachi tertawa kecil menanggapi reaksi sang adik.

"Maaf, Sasuke – aku hanya merasa sudah lama tak melihat reaksimu seperti ini, dan aku rindu… Tak masalah kau tak merindukanku, tapi aku rindu dan aku minta maaf telah mengabaikanmu demi pekerjaan…"

Sasuke hanya mengerutkan bibirnya, namun tak menolak Itachi saat kakaknya yang tampan ini memeluknya lagi. Dirasakan oleh Sasuke, Itachi menghirup aroma rambut dan tengkuknya. Ah, ternyata Itachi rindu padanya juga. Ternyata, bukan ia saja yang rindu. Tapi, tentu saja Sasuke tak kan mengatakan pada Itachi bahwa ia merindukan si sulung yang sempurna ini.

"Sasuke, kalau kau bertemu ibu nanti, tolong hargai beliau…" Bisik Itachi tiba-tiba.

Spontan Sasuke membalikkan badannya ke arah Itachi, ia merasa bahwa intonasi Itachi barusan menggambarkan keseriusan. Ia memandang kakaknya meminta untuk Itachi menjelaskan lebih detail.

"Aku tak kan menjelaskan apapun padamu karena ini adalah bagian ibu. Aku tak ingin menyalip. Karena itu aku hanya memperingatimu… Sasuke, ingat jaga emosimu…" Lanjut Itachi dengan suara yang lembut namun tegas.

Sang kakak sangat mengkhawatirkan Sasuke yang besok akan mendengar berita yang kurang mengenakkan, ditambah ia tak bisa menemani adik manjanya ini. Itachi agak khawatir Sasuke akan meledak.

Itachi tersenyum dan membelai rambut depan Sasuke dan pipinya dengan sayang.

"Setidaknya ingatlah bahwa ibu dan aku sangat menyayangimu…" Itachi yang menyadari Sasuke bingung hanya bisa menghiburnya dengan kata-kata penuh arti tersebut.

Setelah itu, Itachi menarik Sasuke ke pelukannya dan mencium keningnya, turun ke mata dan hidungnya, lalu berakhir di bibirnya.

"Tidurlah, Otouto… Maaf, kau harus menahan kantukmu demi menungguku…"

.

.

.

Paginya, seperti biasa keluarga Uchiha ini meluangkan waktu untuk sarapan bersama. Orang-orang sibuk seperti ini memang hanya memiliki waktu kebersamaan ketika pagi hari atau malam hari. Tuntutan pekerjaan.

"Lusa kalian berangkat, dan ada sedikit perubahan rencana… Kalian hanya tiga minggu disana… Hanya mengurus tentang promosi besar-besaran produk parfum kita…" Jelas Madara membuka pembicaraan disela makannya.

Itachi mengangguk dengan gesture yang sopan.

"Memangnya parfum seperti apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Nah, kau belum tahu kan? Sasuke? Parfum ini unik dan hanya dimiliki oleh Uchiha Corporation, bahkan parfum kali ini aku memberikan nama pasar 'Uchiha'…"

Itachi tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

"Dan alasan paman mengirim kita sebagai promoter kesana karena nama parfum itu sendiri adalah _"Uchiha Itachi"_ dan _"Uchiha Sasuke"_ \- kita akan modeling disana… Sugesti konsumen adalah parfum Uchiha adalah parfum yang menggambarkan kewibawaan sekaligus kegelapan. Terkesan misterius namun futuristik. Karena itulah, untuk edisi kali ini, paman Madara ingin memberi jawaban atas kemisteriusan tersebut dengan menghadirkan kita disana sekaligus releasing produk baru…"

Madara tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia begitu bangga pada keponakannya yang cerdas ini.

"Produk ini _limited edition_ pastinya dan harganya hanya masyarakat kalangan atas saja yang mampu membelinya… Aku hanya mengeluarkan produk ini sebanyak seribu botol di setiap labelnya… Promosi harus di Paris karena masyarakat negara tersebut mempunyai kecenderungan pecinta parfum… Sebenarnya di Arab juga bagus, tapi sepertinya kalian tak kan suka kesana karena hawa yang terlalu panas…"

Sasuke menyimak dengan seksama penjelasan kakak dan pamannya ini, selama ini ia tak tahu tentang rencana detail ini. Ia hanya tahu mereka akan ke Paris untuk bekerja. Sasuke juga tak pernah ke kantor sejak insiden beberapa hari lagi karena ia sedang 'disembunyikan'. Jadi, Sasuke melayangkan pertanyaan seperti ini adalah bagus dan kesempatan bagi kedua orang sibuk ini untuk menjelaskan.

"Kefanatikan masyarakat dunia untuk produksi parfum Uchiha sudah tak di ragukan… Jadi, kalian tak perlu khawatir, dalam waktu tiga minggu, produk tersebut akan habis terjual ke seluruh dunia…"

Si bungsu hanya mengangguk, walaupun sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia penasaran juga dengan parfum yang dimaksud. Dan mengapa harus Itachi dan dirinya yang menjadi ikon dari produk tersebut. Tapi, Sasuke tak kan menanyakan itu. Nanti saja.

"Sasuke, Mikoto ingin bertemu denganmu jam lima sore di restoran yang berada di seberang kantorku… Ku harap, kau dapat menerima secara dewasa apa yang menjadi keputusan ibumu…"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke merasa hatinya mencelos mendengar kata-kata tersebut, semalam kakaknya memperingatinya seperti itu, dan kini pamannya pun mengatakan hal yang sama, memangnya apa yang akan terjadi pada ibunya? Begitupun, Sasuke tak ingin menunjukkan kekhawatirannya di depan pamannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke - " Sela Itachi sambil tetap menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

Dan Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. Sekilas terlihat senyum lega dari paman dan kakaknya.

.

.

.

Sesuai yang direncanakan, jam lima sore, di restoran yang di beritahu Madara, Sasuke melihat ibunya berjalan ke tempatnya duduk dengan sedikit tergesa. Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya heran dan dilihatnya raut muka ibunya begitu lelah.

"Sasuke…"

Untuk kejutan selanjutnya, si bungsu itu mendapat pelukan yang erat. Secara mendadak dan sepihak. Ia semakin bingung. Ada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bukankah ibunya ini sudah tahu tentang semuanya dari Itachi? Sasuke hanya membalas pelukan ibunya dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut tanpa bicara apapun.

"Sasuke - aku akan bercerai dari ayahmu…" Ucap Mikoto pelan sambil menatap lurus anaknya setelah menenangkan diri dan duduk di depan Sasuke.

Tentu saja, putra bungsu Mikoto ini kaget bukan kepalang. Maksudnya, ia mengerti pasti setelah insiden kemarin itu ayah dan ibunya akan bertengkar hebat, tapi kalau sampai harus benar-benar berpisah? Sasuke sama sekali tak menduganya.

"Kau tahu, aku tak sanggup jika harus terus bersama Fugaku. Tak sanggup melindungi kalian jika terus berada dalam kuasanya. Aku akan melindungi apapun demi anak-anakku tapi tak mungkin jika otoritas Fugaku yang seperti itu membelengguku…"

Sasuke terpana sejenak.

"Tapi, Kaa-san… Kau akan sendirian, aku dan Itachi akan ke Paris sampai beberapa waktu. Aku akan khawatir jika memikirkan Kaa-san sendirian… Atau aku membatalkan saja ikut bersama Itachi?"

Sang ibu tersenyum dan menggeleng. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah surat yang berisi tentang gugatan cerainya ke pengadilan. Ia sedikit lega ternyata Sasuke lebih mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendirian ketimbang menyangkal keputusannya untuk bercerai dari suaminya.

"Tak perlu, Sasuke – ibumu ini wanita kuat, lagi pula aku tak kan kesepian karena aku masih harus bolak-balik mengurus perceraian ini secepatnya… Rumah akan kutinggalkan dan sementara aku akan tinggal bersama paman Madara…"

Sasuke memandang ibunya dengan khawatir. Walaupun terdengar mudah dan semua sudah terencana dengan baik, Sasuke tetap khawatir pada ibunya. Ia mulai bimbang antara akan tetap ikut pergi bersama Itachi atau tetap berada disini bersama ibunya. Sang ibu yang melihat kekhawatiran di wajah pangeran bungsunya, kembali tersenyum sambil mendaratkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di keningnya, persis seperti apa yang sering dilakukan Itachi padanya.

"Maaf, Sasuke - tapi, aku akan baik-baik saja…" Canda ibunya.

Jari sang ibu turun ke pipinya dan membelainya lembut penuh sayang.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Kau dan Itachi adalah alasanku untuk hidup, bahkan aku pernah berdoa, kalau Kami-sama ingin mengambil nyawaku atau Fugaku, aku ingin akulah yang terakhir, karena aku merasa anak-anakku membutuhkanku. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia dulu, baru aku bisa pergi dengan tenang… Karena itulah, aku mengambil jalan seperti ini karena aku ingin melihat anakku bahagia, walaupun jalan yang kutempuh adalah pahit…"

Sasuke memandang ibunya lekat. Ia merasakan kasih sayang yang lembut dari kata-kata sang ibu. Baru disadari oleh Sasuke, ibunya selalu tersenyum untuknya, betapapun lelahnya, betapapun kecewanya. Inikah cinta seorang ibu? Sasuke terlalu sibuk memikirkan dirinya sendiri, hingga tak punya waktu untuk menyadari itu semua. Ia terlalu menikmati kasih sayang yang selalu mengalir deras untuknya dari kakak dan orang tuanya.

"Kaa-san…"

"Kehadiranmu menyempurnakanku, Sasuke. Karena dengan adanya dirimu, anakku yang pertama menjadi bahagia. Dan ternyata kau pun bahagia bersama putra sulungku… Karena itulah, kuanggap kebahagiaanku sudah sempurna… Perceraian ini bukan apa-apa dibandingkan kebahagiaanku memiliki kalian…"

Pesanan makanan datang, dan pembicaraan mereka terjeda sesaat. Sasuke merasa hatinya begitu hangat. Ia makan dengan perlahan sambil sesekali memandang ibunya. Betapa kuat wanita yang ada didepannya ini. Ia mengandung kakaknya dan dirinya. Membawa beban yang tidak ringan. Melahirkan Itachi dan dirinya dengan susah payah, membesarkannya dengan penuh kesabaran. Dan bahkan sekarang ia rela mengambil keputusan pahit demi dirinya dan Itachi.

Tanpa sadar, airmata Sasuke mengalir turun ke pipinya. Sang ibu yang menyadarinya, langsung mengulurkan tangannya ke pipi putra bungsunya dan menyeka airmata Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Sasuke?" Tanya sang ibu heran.

Sebelum Mikoto menarik tangannya lagi, Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangan sang ibu dan mencium telapak tangannya. Tangan inilah yang selalu mendekap dan menyentuhnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Arigatou – Kaa-san…"

Mikoto tersenyum merasakan ketulusan dalam kata-kata singkat bungsunya yang manis ini.

"Aku justru berterima kasih karena kalian memilihku untuk menjadi ibu kalian… Kau dan Itachi memilih rahimku sebagai surga kalian, kalian memilih aku sebagai malaikat kalian… Aku bahagia…".

.

.

.

Tepat seminggu setelah Itachi dan Sasuke 'diungsikan' di rumah pamannya tersebut, akhirnya mereka berangkat ke Paris. Sebenarnya Sasuke gelisah tak ingin meninggalkan ibunya sendirian, namun karena paman mereka berjanji akan selalu menjaga wanita yang telah melahirkannya ini, Sasuke sedikit lega.

"Sasuke – kudengar, Paris melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis lho…" Ucap Itachi ketika mereka sudah lepas landas.

Muka Sasuke langsung merona mendengar kata-kata Itachi.

"Ka—kau kan sudah menikahiku…"

Dan sang adik hanya melihat kakaknya yang tampan tersebut sedikit merengut, lalu menolehkan mukanya kearahnya. Memandangnya dengan lekat.

"Aku ingin menikahimu secara resmi, Otouto… Aku ingin ada legalitas… Apalagi kau kan sudah bersedia hamil lagi-" Kata-kata Itachi terpotong karena tangan Sasuke mendarat dan membungkam mulutnya.

"Itachi - ini tempat umum…" Desis Sasuke sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

Kakaknya ini memang akan berubah sedikit aneh jika sudah membahas tentang hamil dan anak. Dia akan menjadi berlebihan dan amnesia mendadak tak ingat tempat dan waktu. Dan berkat hal itu juga, 'rahasia' mereka akhirnya sudah tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai 'rahasia' lagi.

Itachi menepis tangan Sasuke dibibirnya dan langsung mengecup bibir adik manisnya ini dengan gemas.

"Pokoknya aku ingin meresmikan hubungan kita, Otouto - kau ingin baju pengantin yang seperti apa? Aku tak sabar mengucap sumpah sehidup semati di depan altar gereja nanti… Pasti akan menyenangkan…"

Tentu saja, si bungsu ini malah semakin malu dengan ucapan manis kakaknya. Pasalnya ini tempat umum. Hanya itu, bersyukur penumpang lain di sekeliling mereka sudah asyik dengan urusannya masing-masing. Tapi, tetap saja Sasuke merasa sedikit risih. Ah, tapi, ia tetap mencintai kakaknya.

Dan ketika Sasuke sadar, ia mendapati Itachi memandangnya lekat sambil tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Bukan pernikahan yang ingin ku kedepankan, tapi aku ingin memberikanmu bukti bersaksikan Kami-sama bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan sungguh-sungguh…" Bisik Itachi di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sang kakak menempelkan keningnya di kening sang adik sambil membelainya dengan sayang.

"Bukannya aku tidak menyadari bahwa cinta kita terlarang, Sasuke - tapi, entah mengapa tekadku begitu kuat untuk menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa aku bisa menjadikan cinta terlarang ini menjadi cinta yang direstui, minimal didalam hati mereka secara primitif, tanpa terhalang oleh norma dan apapun itu…"

Sasuke terpana mendengar perkataan tulus Itachi.

"Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu, Sasuke- jika kau merasa tak bahagia bersamaku, bunuhlah aku, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku… lebih baik aku mati daripada harus jauh darimu…"

Dan sang adik hanya menggeleng sambil spontan memeluk kakak tercintanya.

"Jangan bicara begitu, Kuso Aniki… Aku - Bu-bukan berarti aku bahagia bersamamu, tapi anak ini membutuhkanmu…" Jawab Sasuke malu.

Itachi terkekeh pelan melihat sikap malu-malu Sasuke, namun ia sempat menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar Sasuke menyelipkan kata 'anak' dalam kata-katanya barusan. Sepertinya, kali ini Sasuke sudah lebih mantap untuk memulai kehidupan yang berbeda.

"Sudah 'isi', Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi iseng sambil mengusap perut Sasuke dengan usil.

Tentu Sasuke kaget dan langsung melepas pelukannya lalu memukul pelan tangan Itachi.

"Mana ada manusia bisa hamil baru seminggu setelah berhubungan? Baka…" Gerutunya kesal.

Kali ini Itachi tertawa lebih lepas dan merengkuh kepala adiknya agar bersandar di bahunya. Membelainya lembut penuh sayang. Itachi bahagia. Mungkin Sasuke juga. Mereka bahagia. Jauh di lubuk sanubari mereka, mereka berdoa tanpa putus yang berisi 'kumohon, biarkan kami bahagia'.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _APALAH ITU MEREKA JADI SEMAKIN MANIS AJAAAA?! Mama Mikoto tegar banget ya demi abang Itachi n dedek Sasuke sampe segitunya? Hiks… *peluk mamah Miko* Tuh, papah Fuga, mikir tuh bini lu ampe kayak getoh… Anak-anak lu malah mau kawin—nikah di Paris abis itu hamil trus punya dedek bayi *belom woi*_**

 ** _BETEWE PADA PENASARAN GA SIH SAMA PARFUM LAUNCHINGAN EYANG MADA-CHAN YANG SAMPE BERLABEL 'UCHIHA ITACHI' DAN 'UCHIHA SASUKE' ?! Kalian bakal gimana tuh kalo PARFUM SURGA itu beneran ada di dunia ini? Plis, WANGINYA ABANG SAMA DEDEK SIAPA YANG GA MAU? *apaan sih ini author malah ngajakin readernya fan-gerling-salah-fangirling disini*_**

 ** _Well, seperti biasa -_**

 ** _Leave your review._**

 ** _Regards._**


	9. The Wedding

Singkat cerita, Itachi dan Sasuke benar-benar menginjakkan kakinya di negeri menara Eiffel tersebut. negeri yang indah dan penuh tempat wisata yang berbau seni dan budaya. Bangunan-bangunan sekitar mereka yang bernuansa neo-klasik, tentunya negeri yang sering dihubung-hubungkan dengan urusan asmara.

Itachi tersenyum tipis melihat adiknya terlihat lebih rileks dan terhibur dengan sesampainya mereka disana. Raut wajah Sasuke melembut dan ringan, beberapa kali pun Sasuke menunjukkan ketakjubannya. Dalam hati, Itachi membathin bahwa ia berterima kasih pada pamannya yang sudah mengirimnya kesini walaupun hanya semata-mata demi pekerjaan. Toh waktu mereka juga banyak untuk melakukan hal lain selama disini.

"Sasuke - aku punya kejutan untukmu nanti, kuharap kau menyukainya…" Ucap Itachi sambil memeluk adiknya dari belakang sambil menciumi belakang telinganya.

Spontan Sasuke menyikut kakaknya dan langsung melihat sekitar. Namun, sekeliling mereka seperti tidak peduli dan menganggap hal seperti ini adalah biasa. Hanya beberapa wanita yang terkikik geli melihat mereka, itu pun karena wanita itu sedang berpapasan atau berjarak hanya beberapa meter saja dari mereka.

"Ini adalah negeri cinta, Sasuke - semakin kita menunjukkan kemesraan kita, mereka akan semakin bangga karena mereka merasa diakui bahwa negeri mereka itu penuh cinta…" Lanjut Itachi.

Akhirnya Sasuke hanya mendengus ringan, yah setidaknya disini mereka bisa sedikit leluasa dan 'bebas' untuk bersenang-senang – bermesraan tepatnya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan merangkul Itachi, bahkan kali ini Sasuke berinisiatif mengecup bibir kakaknya. Itachi sedikit terkejut dengan ulah manis Sasuke. Ini momen langka, dan tentu Itachi sangat senang. Biarlah, tak ada yang tahu bahwa mereka adalah adik-kakak. Orang lain akan melihat mereka hanyalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang mabuk asmara.

"Kita ke hotel, Sasuke - aku harus menghubungi semua kru untuk lauching produk paman tersebut, agar mereka merapatkan barisan… Hahaha…"

Sasuke tersenyum dan terkekeh kecil lalu mengangguk.

.

.

.

Hari ketiga di Paris, Itachi agak heran melihat perilaku Sasuke, pasalnya adiknya ini selalu memesan makanan dalam porsi besar, hebatnya Sasuke selalu menghabiskan makanannya yang berporsi jumbo tersebut. Ini sangat tidak biasa. Belum lagi, Sasuke jadi punya kebiasaan mengemil. Walaupun hanya satu cup eskrim atau pop corn.

"Sa—Sasuke - ini sudah kelima kalinya kau makan dan sekarang baru jam empat sore…" Akhirnya sang kakak hanya bisa mengkonfirmasi secara halus.

Sasuke menengok dengan mulut masih mengunyah sebuah donat.

"Aku lapar, Nii-san… perutku selalu terasa kosong…" Jawabnya enteng.

Itachi meringis melihat mulut Sasuke yang tak berhenti untuk mengunyah. Hingga Itachi kehilangan nafsu makannya hanya dengan melihat Sasuke yang tak kunjung lelah apalagi kenyang. Sebagai penguatnya, perlu diketahui bahwa Itachi melewati makan siangnya hanya karena ia merasa perutnya mendadak penuh melihat Sasuke makan dengan lahapnya.

"Kau bisa kelebihan berat badan, Otouto…"

Sasuke menggeleng sambil memasukkan satu buah mini-donut bulat ke mulutnya.

"Tak mungkin, selama disini kita kan akan capek karena banyaknya kegiatan, kita juga akan lebih sering jalan dan mondar-mandir, jadi kalori dan lemakku akan lebih mudah terbakar…" Bantahnya ringan.

Itachi hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan sebulir keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Lalu memijat kepalanya dan mendengus berat. Ia berusaha menyusun logika manapun tentang keadaan adiknya. Mungkin karena Sasuke begitu suka tempat ini, mungkin karena tempat ini dingin, mungkin karena Sasuke menemukan makanan baru di negeri asing ini, mungkin karena mereka memang kelelahan.

"Aku hanya berdoa semoga kau tidak sakit perut, Sasuke…"

.

.

.

Mereka menghabiskan hari-hari di Paris dengan berbagai kesibukan yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, mulai dari syuting iklan untuk iklan televisi dan media sosial lainnya, spanduk dan baliho di berbagai jalan utama Paris tentang hari dan tempat diselenggarakannya launching parfum limited tersebut.

Bahkan Itachi dan Sasuke pun sedikit terpana melihat reaksi konsumen langganan parfum milik Uchiha Corporation tersebut. Mereka hanya menarik kesimpulan bahwa adalah suatu kewajaran jika pamannya ini berani mengambil langkah besar dan berani untuk mengeluarkan parfum limited edition yang harganya luar biasa mahal dengan rentang waktu penjualan yang singkat. Melihat dari survey mereka hingga saat ini pun, kemungkinan sold out nya mencapai sembilan puluh persen.

"Ternyata aku cukup beruntung dipercaya oleh paman Madara untuk memegang kursi direktur di perusahaannya…" Desah Itachi.

Sasuke pun tak pernah menyangka bahwa paman mereka bisa mempunyai perusahaan raksasa yang begini berhasil, selama ini ia tahu bahwa keluarga ayahnya memang pengusaha sukses semua, tapi untuk Madara, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka. Padahal hanya produk parfum.

"Hn… Dan sepertinya kau akan mewarisi semua kekayaan paman, ia begitu mengandalkanmu…" Jawab Sasuke sambil menyeruput spaghetti dari sumpit yang dipegang oleh tangan kanannya dengan milkshake di tangan kirinya.

Lagi-lagi Itachi merasa mual melihat nafsu makan adiknya. Ia ingin menegurnya lagi, tapi pasti jawaban yang akan didapatkannya akan sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Itachi memang tak kan mempermasalahkan penampilan Sasuke, entah menjadi gemuk atau apapun, ia lebih mengkhawatirkan adiknya sakit.

"Aku hanya berharap semoga baju pengantin yang ku pesan, tidak akan menjadi sempit…"

Tentu saja, Sasuke tersentak dan nyaris menyemburkan makanan yang sedang dimakannya. Beruntung ia hanya tersedak dan buru-buru meminum milkshake yang sedang di pegangnya.

"Ka—kau bercanda, Itachi … Aku tak percaya kau akan benar-benar melakukannya… Kau ingin mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, hm? Ini negara orang, Itachi… Konyol…" Sanggah Sasuke.

Begitulah, adik Uchiha Itachi yang manis dan pemalu ini tetap tidak percaya Itachi akan menikahinya secara sakral dan resmi. Menurutnya ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau sudah dua kali membahas tentang berat badanku dan sekarang tentang baju… Kau tak suka jika melihatku gemuk?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan nada tidak suka.

"Bukan begitu, Sasuke - makan banyak itu memang bagus, tapi kalau kelebihan perutmu akan tidak beres nantinya… ini negeri orang yang iklim dan lingkungannya berbeda dengan Jepang, karena itulah aku mengkhawatirkanmu jika nanti kita kembali ke Jepang, kau akan sakit…" Bantah Itachi sekaligus membeberkan kekhawatirannya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan menghentikan makannya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Itachi – kau menghilangkan nafsu makanku…" Gerutu Sasuke sambil membuang sisa spaghetti nya ke tempat sampah dan segera menghabiskan milkshake nya.

Dengan wajah yang merengut, Sasuke keluar kamar hotel meninggalkan Itachi yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan antara merasa bersalah namun juga khawatir.

.

.

.

Tengah malam…

"Itachi… Oi…" Panggil Sasuke sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Itachi.

"Hmm… Sasuke, aku mencintaimu… Cepat tidur…" Gumam Itachi setengah sadar.

Sasuke tahu kakaknya lelah, dan ia tidur selalu telat, tidak seperti dirinya yang jam sembilan malam lebih lima menit saja sudah terbang ke alam mimpi. Hal ini juga mengherankan Itachi, adiknya tidak biasanya selemah itu.

"Itachi, aku sakit perut…"

Itachi hanya menggeliat malas tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kamar mandi di situ, Sasuke … " Jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi.

Diam sebentar dan tak lama Itachi mendengar ringisan kecil disertai rintihan pelan adiknya. Ia pun membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Sasuke tetap duduk disampingnya dengan menekuk kedua kakinya.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke cemberut dan menundukkan mukanya ke lututnya.

"Aku sembelit…" Jawabnya pelan dan singkat.

Sebenarnya Itachi ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak dan ingin meneriakkan kata-kata 'itulah akibatnya jika kebanyakan makan dan tidak mendengarkan nasihatku' - namun, melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya memang kesakitan, sang kakak hanya mengusap kepalanya lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil obat pencahar supositoria yang memiliki efek instan.

"Pakai ini, Sasuke - karena ini supositoria dan efeknya cepat, kau lakukan di kamar mandi…"

"Apa itu aman?"

Itachi tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Bahkan untuk bayi sekalipun, aman…" Jawabnya.

"Tapi, aku bukan bayi…"

Adiknya ini cerewetnya luar biasa, dan butuh kesabaran ekstra bagi Itachi untuk menghadapinya.

"Itu hanya perbandingan, Sasuke…"

Agak ragu, Sasuke mengambilnya dan berjalan pelan sambil memegangi perutnya ke kamar mandi. Namun, ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Ka—kau jangan tidur dulu…"

"Iya, aku akan menunggumu hingga selesai…"

Begitupun, Sasuke tidak juga masuk masih berdiri disitu.

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Tidak jadi?"

Entah Itachi salah lihat atau memang benar adanya, tapi wajah Sasuke terlihat merona merah.

"Tu-tunggu aku di sini…"

"Aku memang menunggumu disini, Otouto…"

"Maksudku di sini, di tempatku berdiri…"

Sang kakak lagi-lagi keheranan dengan sikap adiknya, selama Sasuke menginjak usia remajanya, dia tidak semanja itu. Dan barusan pun dia bilang bahwa dia bukan bayi. tapi, lihatlah bahkan hanya karena ia sembelit saja, ia sampai meminta kakaknya untuk menemaninya seolah kekhawatiran dan ketakutan akan sakitnya konstipasi itu menyelimuti diri adiknya.

"Nii-san, cepatlah… Perutku sakit…" Akhirnya Sasuke meminta dengan nada sedikit memelas.

Itachi mendengus berat dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil kembali turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke memajukan langkahnya ke kamar mandi dan tempat Sasuke berdiri tadi di gantikan oleh Itachi.

"Jangan kemana-mana…" Bahkan Sasuke masih meninggalkan sepenggal permintaan pada kakak tercintanya sebelum masuk.

Itachi menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok, ia mulai berfikir lebih dalam lagi tentang perilaku aneh Sasuke. Ditambah kali ini adiknya mengalami sembelit, Sasuke tidak pernah mengalami ini. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak makan. Itachi mengevaluasi apa saja yang sudah masuk ke perut Sasuke, sebenarnya seimbang, antara serat dan lemak atau apapun itu, hanya sedikit lebih banyak saja.

Mendengar Sasuke merintih di dalam kamar mandi sebenarnya Itachi tidak tega dan ingin membantunya. Tapi, membantu apa? Adiknya sudah besar kan? Itachi bertekad dalam hatinya bahwa mulai besok, dia akan mengontrol makan Sasuke. Ia tak ingin tengah malam seperti ini harus terbangun dengan rengekan Sasuke hanya untuk buang air besar atau apapunlah itu.

.

.

.

Esoknya dan esoknya, Sasuke kembali bersikap aneh, setiap pagi ia selalu terlihat kelelahan dan menguap terus menerus. Sekarang ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di tempat tidur atau di sofa. Ia jadi jarang keluar, sekalipun keluar, ia hanya membeli makanan dan cemilan. Itachi tak habis pikir mengapa adiknya menjadi begini aneh.

"Sasuke, kau yakin tidak sakit? Aku tak tahan lagi, kau itu aneh… Kita ke dokter saja…"

Sasuke mendelikkan matanya ke arah Itachi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… Udara dingin di sini membuatku malas untuk keluar dan aku hanya mengantuk karena aku bosan… Kau memang sibuk, tapi aku tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan disini, jadi aku jenuh dan mengantuk…" Bantah Sasuke.

Itachi terpojok. Kata-kata adiknya memang benar. Sebenarnya pun, Itachi menjadi sedikit lebih malas bergerak akibat udara Paris yang sedikit lebih dingin dibandingkan Jepang. Namun, karena memang ia sibuk untuk acara utama minggu depan, ia tak begitu merasakannya. Tapi, tetap saja, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke. Ia penasaran.

"Ya sudah, tapi kalau ada apa-apa langsung telepon dokter, aku tak bisa mengawasimu terus, kau jagalah dirimu sendiri…" Nasihat Itachi.

Dan si bungsu hanya merengut tak suka dengan cara Itachi bicara padanya.

"Kau meremehkanku…"

"Aku tak meremehkanmu… Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Sasuke - kau ini keras kepala…"

Sasuke bangun dari rebahannya dan melempar bantal sofa ke arah Itachi.

"Pergi sana, kau selalu membuat suasana hatiku kacau… Menyebalkan…"

Itachi memutar bola matanya menghadapi sikap Sasuke. Sudah dipastikan bahwa ada yang aneh dengan adiknya ini, dan ia akan langsung memastikannya setelah mereka pulang dan tiba di Jepang.

"Sasuke… Dua hari lagi, kita launching parfum itu secara resmi… Ku harap kau tak kolaps atau sembelit lagi…"

Dan Sasuke sudah bersiap melemparkan gelas ke arah Itachi namun sang kakak sudah lebih dulu keluar dan menutup pintu kamar hotel. Hampir saja Sasuke membanting gelas itu ke lantai.

"Cih, kuso aniki…"

.

.

.

Singkat cerita, kedua kakak beradik ini akhirnya tiba di hari yang ditunggu-tunggu. Dengan persiapan yang begitu mantap, akhirnya mereka menjalani puncak dari acara mereka. Di sebuah ballroom hotel internasional terkenal, mereka mempromosikan produk paling istimewa sepanjang sejarah berdirinya Uchiha Coporation. Parfum berlabel pasar "Uchiha Itachi" dan "Uchiha Sasuke".

Ketika Itachi dan Sasuke memperkenalkan diri mereka sebagai promoter dan perwakilan dari pemimpin perusahaan, hadirin yang rata-rata berjenis kelamin perempuan tersebut sudah histeris dan bertepuk tangan dengan meriahnya. Sasuke terlihat begitu bosan, namun Itachi tak bosan-bosannya mengelus kepala adiknya agar sang adik menyadari posisinya sekarang.

"Demikianlah, kami menjual parfum ini 'berpasangan', dengan kata lain, tidak dijual terpisah. Harga yang dipasarkan itu adalah harga sepasang. Sebentar lagi, kami akan memberikan alasan mengapa kami merencanakan penjualan parfum kali ini secara berpasangan…" Jelas Itachi.

Tak lama, seorang pendeta yang dikawal beberapa kru dari acara tersebut berjalan di tengah-tengah kursi hadirin. Itachi tersenyum dan berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Sasuke. Sasuke jelas bingung dan tidak mengerti, namun ia tetap menyambut uluran tangan kakaknya. Lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati pendeta tersebut.

Suasana menjadi tegang, yang tadinya begitu riuh, kini hanya terdengar bisikan dan gumaman penuh kebingungan. Semua mata tertuju pada kedua Uchiha tampan yang sedang bergandengan tangan tersebut.

Sekarang, Itachi dan Sasuke sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan pendeta di samping mereka. Sasuke masih bingung dan kali ini ia mulai menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan tidak tenang juga canggung.

"Uchiha Itachi, apakah kau bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pasangan hidupmu dan akan membahagiakannya hingga ujung nyawamu?" Tanya pendeta tersebut.

Itachi tersenyum ke arah Sasuke yang akhirnya kini mulai mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia menahan tawanya melihat sang adik tiba-tiba langsung merona padam memandangnya.

"Saya bersedia…" Jawab Itachi.

"Uchiha Sasuke, apakah kau bersedia menerima Uchiha Itachi sebagai pasangan hidupmu dan bersedia mendampinginya dalam suka dan duka, senang maupun susah?" Tanya pendeta itu lagi.

Uchiha bungsu yang manis itu semakin memerah padam rona mukanya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kakaknya akan membuatkan kejutan seperti ini. Ia malu sekali, namun ia begitu senang. Ternyata Itachi sudah merencanakannya dari awal. Ia benar-benar ingin menikahinya secara resmi dan membayar hutang pernikahannya yang dulu sangat tidak sakral dan kekanakkan bahkan pernah terhalang oleh pertunangan konyol yang sempat hampir memisahkan mereka.

Kini, Itachi membayar semuanya, ia membuktikan pada Sasuke betapa ia menyayanginya dan ingin membahagiakannya. Bukan hanya bersaksikan Tuhan, bahkan pernikahan mereka ini disaksikan oleh seluruh dunia mungkin. Karena mereka sedang mengadakan acara live dimana stasiun televisi sedang menayangkan mereka. Mengudara hingga ke kancah internasional.

"A—aku bersedia…" Jawab Sasuke malu.

"Sekarang pakaikan cincin ini dan ciumlah pasangan kalian…"

Sang pendeta memberikan sepasang cincin emas putih yang bertuliskan nama mereka kepada Itachi dan Sasuke dan diminta untuk memakaikannya bertukaran. Itachi memakaikan cincin bertuliskan namanya ke jari Sasuke dan Sasuke memakaikan cincin bertuliskan namanya ke jari Itachi. lalu Itachi meraih dagu Sasuke dan memandangnya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke…" Bisik Itachi yang kemudian langsung mencium bibir Sasuke di iringi oleh tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai yang meriah..

.

.

.

Sisa hari setelah acara puncak tersebut dihabiskan Itachi dan Sasuke dengan bersenang-senang, sekaligus menunggu hasil dari penjualan mereka selama seminggu yang ditargetkan akan sold out tersebut. Anggap saja mereka sedang berbulan madu sekaligus berbisnis. Tak masalah, Sasuke bahagia. Sesekali ketika Itachi sedang tak di sampingnya atau sedang melihat ke arah lain, ia melihat dan membelai cincin pernikahan yang dipasangkan Itachi hari lalu.

"Sasuke… Belum 'isi' kah?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengusap perut Sasuke setelah mereka melepas lelah seharian berjalan-jalan.

"Ini sudah yang ke dua puluh kalinya kau menanyakan itu, Itachi…" Jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke heran mengapa Itachi begitu menginginkan anak. Sasuke memang ingin, tapi ia tidak sepenasaran Itachi. Sasuke nyaris kehilangan kesabarannya karena hampir setiap hari Itachi selalu menanyakan hal yang sama. Ia juga lelah sudah menjelaskan pada Itachi bahwa proses pembuahan tidak akan terjadi secepat yang ia bayangkan, tapi ada saja alasan Itachi untuk menyanggahnya.

"Habisnya aku ingin segera menggendong bayi, Sasuke…"

"Dan setelah benar aku dinyatakan hamil, kau akan kembali menunggu selama sepuluh bulan…" Sambung Sasuke.

Itachi kembali kehilangan semangatnya. Sasuke selalu membalas dengan kalimat itu setiap kali ia menanyakan tentang anak. Dan itu cukup membuatnya ' _down_ ' . Itachi ingin Sasuke segera melahirkan anaknya. Ia penasaran apakah anaknya perempuan atau laki-laki. Seperti apa anak mereka. Itachi frustrasi.

"Sasuke, ayo kita 'bikin' lagi…" Ajak Itachi yang mendapat jawaban jitakan keras dari Sasuke.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali, Itachi - pikiranmu mesum…"

"Kalau tidak mesum, kau tak kan hamil…" Balas Itachi tak mau kalah.

Ia sudah kebal dengan sikap kasar Sasuke setiap kali ia mengajak adiknya bercinta. Ia tetap merengkuh Sasuke ke pelukannya dan menciumi leher Sasuke, mengigit titik-titik sensitive di kulit lehernya.

"Itachi, aku lelah, aku mau tidur…"

"Nanti setelah ini, Sasuke…"

"Kubunuh kau…"

"Setelah ini…"

"Lepas, kuso aniki…"

"Setelah ini…"

"Aku tidak akan hamil, jika terlalu sering melakukan ini…"

"Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha…"

Dan setelah banyak bantahan dan penolakan dari Sasuke, akhirnya si bungsu tersebut menyadari bahwa sekarang dia sudah dibaringkan di atas tempat tidur dengan pakaian atasnya sudah terbang entah kemana. Kemesuman Itachi memang tak pernah bisa dikalahkan. Beruntung, Itachi selalu mempunyai cara yang manis untuk menuntun kemesumannya ini berganti dengan kemesraan.

Tentu sang adik yang baru saja dinikahinya ini - secara resmi, tak bisa melawannya lagi. Itachi tak pernah gagal merayu adiknya dan ia selalu sukses membawa adiknya ke puncak kenikmatan yang pada akhirnya membuat adiknya ketagihan, walaupun sang adik memang tak kan pernah mengakuinya.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Iiihhh… DEDEK CACUKE KENAPA TUH? Nah lho, abang bingung pan dedeknya jadi aneh begitu… masa dedek jadi rakus makan? Cepet periksain ke dokter ya, bang…_**

 ** _ABANG ROMANTIS BANGET BUSET DAH! Makhluk mana yang kagak mau dinikahin dengan cara seromantis itu di negara yang romantis pula, OMG! Gue mau bang… kagak nolak beneran dah… 3 3 3 – gue iri ama dedek Cacuke yang pasti bahagia banget ituuu… semua rasa bête akibat abang pernah ditunangin blablabla langsung ilang seketika tuh.. cieee~~ dedek seneng nih yeee…_**

 ** _Nah, dedek~~ abang udah ngebet tuh pingin punya anak, buruan kasih napa… kurangin tsundere lu dek, abang lagi usaha mati-matian bikin anak tuh, elu jangan kebanyakan nolak dek… pan rasanya juga enak *hus ngelantur* LoL_**

 ** _Yaudah gitu aja... maklumin author emang Itachi-holic jadi heboh kalo ngomongin si bulu mata lentik itu._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Leave your review._**

 ** _Regards_**


	10. The Sign

**_Halo~~, tenyata chap ini ada lemonnya. Sumpah gue sendiri ga ngerencanain lemon loh. Jadi ini warning ya, mudah-mudahan ketagihan *plakk*_**

 ** _Happy reading._**

.

.

.

"Ohok… Ugh… Hoeeekkkk…"

Begitulah, ini sudah yang ke empat kalinya Sasuke muntah di pesawat selama perjalanan pulang dari Paris. Sebenarnya sejak pagi dan di taksi menuju bandara tadi, Sasuke sudah terlihat lesu dan bahkan ia mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Begitupun, Sasuke hanya menganggap dirinya masuk angin dan minum obat pereda pusing dan mual saja.

Itachi meringis tidak tega melihat adiknya yang mulai pucat karena kebanyakan muntah. Ia memijat tengkuk adiknya sambil terus menggosokkan minyak angin aroma therapy ke kening Sasuke.

"Beginilah akibatnya jika kau keras kepala… Aku sudah menyuruhmu ke dokter beberapa hari lalu kan?" Itachi sedikit menggerutu.

Tentu Sasuke sebal mendengarnya. Ia langsung menyikut Itachi bahkan menginjak kakinya. Beruntung Itachi tidak spontan berteriak hanya sedikit mengaduh walaupun sebenarnya rasanya sakit sekali.

"Kalau tak mau membantu, tak usah bantu. Diam saja dengan tenang tidak perlu meledekku…" Sungut Sasuke.

Sang kakak menarik nafas panjang. Belakangan ini Sasuke lebih sensitive dari biasanya. Hal-hal sepele pun bisa jadi masalah. Dia jadi lebih peka. Mudah senang, mudah marah, mudah sedih bahkan yang membuat Itachi heran adalah Sasuke terkesan sedikit lebih manja.

"Aku tidak meledekmu, Sasuke – mengapa kau keras kepala sekali… kau terlalu banyak makan di tempat yang iklimnya sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu, lihatlah sekarang kau benar-benar sakit…"

"Berisik Itachi, belakangan ini kau begitu cerewet. Sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa..."

Sang kakak yang amat menyayangi adiknya ini akhirnya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sambil membelai kepala Sasuke dengan lembut. Lalu mencium keningnya dengan sayang sambil mengusap mulut Sasuke dengan tissue basah dan membuang kertas muntah bekas pakai Sasuke.

"Maaf, tapi aku mengkhawatirkanmu karena aku menyayangimu, Otouto..."

Mendengar kata-kata lembut kakaknya, Sasuke hanya mengerutkan bibirnya dengan manis-menurut Itachi-dan memalingkan mukanya tak mau membalas tatapan Itachi. Ia selalu dan dipastikan akan kalah jika perdebatan yang dimulainya selalu dilawan oleh kata-kata lembut dan penuh sayang dari Itachi.

"Ugh - "

Tak sempat mengambil kertas muntah lagi, Sasuke memuntahkan isi perutnya ke baju dan celana Itachi. Kali ini, Sasuke baru menyadari kesalahannya. Seandainya ia menuruti nasihat kakaknya, pasti kejadian ini tak kan terjadi. Ia tak sengaja melakukan hal paling bodoh dan memalukan didepan kakaknya-kepada kakaknya.

"Nii-san... Ma-maaf..."

Itachi tersenyum dengan sedikit dipaksakan. Bukannya Itachi jijik, tapi setelah ini ia akan kerepotan karena tentu ia harus ganti baju. Beruntung ia memakai jas yang cukup tebal dan yang ketumpahan muntah Sasuke hanya jasnya dan sebagian kecil dari celananya.

Setelah mengelap sebagian muntahan Sasuke, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju toilet pesawat. Sasuke hanya memandang langkah kakaknya hingga hilang saat Itachi masuk dan menutup pintu toilet. Kali ini ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dan mencoba mengevaluasi apa saja yang sudah terjadi padanya - perubahan pada dirinya.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama Itachi di kamar mandi, akhirnya ia kembali. melihat adiknya hanya menunduk, ia menepuk kepala adiknya dengan sayang sebelum akhirnya ia duduk kembali disamping Sasuke. Yang di tepuk kepalanya masih menunduk tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun. sepertinya si bungsu Uchiha ini benar-benar menyesali 'perbuatan' nya pada si sulung,

"Aku tak apa, Sasuke..." Ujar Itachi lembut berusaha menenangkan adiknya.

Sasuke masih diam.

"Aku jadi ingat saat kau pertama kali hamil dulu..." Lanjut Itachi sambil melirik adiknya berharap kata-katanya yang mengandung sedikit ledekan bisa menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memalingkan mukanya dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya mendengar ledekan Itachi.

"Aku juga- sempat berfikir begitu..." Bisik Sasuke.

Itachi mendengus ringan dan kembali mengusap rambut depan adiknya. Sepertinya kali ini Sasuke tak mempan di ledek. Mungkin karena rasa bersalahnya itu atau mungkin memang mood nya sedang kurang bagus akibat banyak kehilangan cairan akibat muntah tadi.

"Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau itu benar adanya..."

Kali ini Sasuke yang mendengus berat dan menggeleng pelan.

"Sepertinya tidak mungkin karena tanda-tanda sebelumnya tidak seperti ini... Aku baru sekarang mengalami muntah dan justru nafsu makanku bertambah... Sementara sebelumnya kan aku lebih banyak muntah dan sulit sekali makanan untuk masuk ke perutku..."

Sang kakak membuat ekspresi sedikit berfikir. 'Benar juga' pikirnya. Kehamilan Sasuke sebelumnya justru ia lebih sering muntah dan kehilangan nafsu makan hingga membuatnya panik dan khawatir setengah mati. Itachi sedikit mengerutkan alisnya kecewa. Tampaknya kesabaran Itachi untuk mendengar berita Sasuke positif hamil itu benar-benar sedang di uji.

.

.

.

Singkatnya, Sasuke dan Itachi kembali tiba di Konoha - sebuah desa yang ada di pinggiran negara Jepang dengan disambut meriah oleh paman dan ibunya. Bahkan kedatangan mereka juga di liput oleh beberapa stasiun televisi atas keberhasilan mereka dalam memasarkan produk pamannya. Begitulah -

Kali ini, giliran ibu dan pamannya yang heran melihat nafsu makan Sasuke yang sedikit menggila. Ketika makan malam di sebuah restoran, dan Sasuke memesan makanan porsi besar, sang ibu dan paman hanya melongo melihat Sasuke yang makan seolah tidak akan pernah kenyang itu. Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya menyadari bahwa adiknya sama sekali tidak belajar dari pengalamannya.

"Tak perlu aneh, Haha-ue… Paman Madara… Dia memang sudah seperti itu sejak tiga hari kami tiba di Paris…" Kata Itachi.

Sasuke tak mempedulikan kakaknya yang sedang 'menegurnya' secara amat samar. Dia sudah kebal dengan sindiran dan ledekan Itachi. Si bungsu ini hanya lapar dan jika tidak makan, kepalanya langsung terasa pusing.

"Sasuke - kau akan sembelit…" Mikoto memperingati.

"Itu juga sudah, Haha-ue… sembelit di tengah malam…"

Dan si manis ini tetap tenang menyantap makanannya. Hingga akhirnya anggota keluarganya yang lain hanya memijat kepala mereka masing-masing melihat polah Sasuke yang tidak biasa. Sudahlah, asal si pantat ayam ini senang itu sudah cukup.

.

.

.

Sesi makan malam sekaligus perayaan kecil antar keluarga tersebut selesai dan ketiganya kembali ke rumah.

"Nii-san … Bisa tolong kau belikan aku buah? Sepertinya tenggorokanku kering dan aku ingin yang segar-segar…" Pinta Sasuke.

Itachi melongo. Sangat tidak biasa Sasuke bisa 'memerintahnya' sedemikian lancarnya. Oke, bukan memerintah, tapi meminta tolong. Sasuke tidak pernah seperti itu. Sama sekali tidak pernah, bahkan jika ditawarkan sesuatu pun, Sasuke akan menolak terlebih dahulu demi menjaga gengsinya.

"Ah, biar asistenku saja yang membelikannya, Sasuke - kau ingin buah apa?" Sela Madara sebelum sempat Itachi menjawab Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arah pamannya. Mikoto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia juga merasa aneh dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Aku mau Itachi yang membelikannya… Paman dengar kan tadi aku menyuruh Itachi?"

Itachi menarik nafas panjang.

"Sasuke, kau baru saja makan malam, sekarang kau minta buah, aku tak mau menolongmu jika kau sakit perut tengah malam seperti waktu itu…"

"Aku ingin buah mangga dan pear, Itachi - dan aku ingin yang segar…" Potong Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan peringatan kakaknya.

Mikoto dan Madara masih terbengong melihat kedua kakak beradik didepan mata mereka. Bahkan sang ibu pun kebingungan. Baiklah, ini benar-benar aneh. Mungkin sang ibu sudah waktunya untuk menghubungi paranormal untuk melakukan pengusiran arwah jahat di diri anak bungsunya. Mungkin saja, si manis ini kerasukan setan orang bule ketika di Paris kemarin kan?

Itachi akhirnya mengangguk dan mengambil kunci mobil.

"Baiklah, Sasuke - aku akan melakukan apapun untuk adik tersayangku…" Jawab Itachi pasrah sambil mencium kening adiknya sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dan berangkat.

Sasuke mendengus lega karena merasa senang keinginannya dipenuhi oleh Itachi. ia tahu persis kakaknya itu tak kan pernah sanggup menolak dirinya - dalam hal apapun. Dan entah tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke begitu ingin 'mengerjai' kakaknya. Sebenarnya tidak bermaksud mengerjai juga. Tapi, ia ingin Itachi melayaninya. Entahlah.

"Sasuke, mengapa kau bersikap begitu pada kakakmu, nak?" Tanya Mikoto lembut.

"Karena aku ingin…" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau tak tahu, kakakmu itu lelah, dia lebih lelah dibandingkan dirimu…" Nasihat Mikoto.

"Kenapa Kaa-san membela Itachi?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Aku tak membela Itachi, Sasuke - hanya saja kau bersikap sangat tidak biasanya…"

Sasuke terdiam. Begitulah, sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri merasa ada yang aneh di dalam dirinya. Begitupun, Sasuke tak ingin memikirkannya. Ia merasa nyaman dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Ia tahu ia berubah, tapi ia tak mau tahu. Ia tak mau mengakui perubahan dirinya pada keluarganya. Ia masih ingin seperti ini beberapa waktu lagi.

"Sudahlah, Kaa-san - aku sedang tak ingin berdebat… Aku akan ke kamar… Suruh Itachi langsung ke kamar saja…" Jawab Sasuke sekaligus mengelak dari pertanyaan ibunya.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mengangkat bahunya saat dilihatnya pangeran kecilnya sudah meleos naik ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya.

"Dia seperti dirimu saat hamil Itachi, Mikoto…" Tiba-tiba Madara mendengus geli.

Dan tentu wanita cantik yang sudah melahirkan dua orang Uchiha yang tampan dan manis ini tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan kakak iparnya tersebut. Ia baru sadar bahwa perilaku Sasuke yang aneh itu memang mencurigakan dan dia sendiri seperti melihat 'de ja vu'. Sejenak, Mikoto terpana namun akhirnya menggeleng.

"Tak mungkin, Sasuke belum siap hamil… Bahkan kehamilannya yang pertama pun mengalami kegagalan…" Bantah Mikoto.

Madara mendekati Mikoto dan duduk disampingnya dan membelai rambut adik iparnya dengan lembut.

"Kalaupun nanti Sasuke hamil lagi, semoga bisa menjadi lebih baik…"

Wanita berambut panjang tersebut hanya menarik nafas berat dan mengangguk pelan. Pasrah. Ia tahu betul karakter anak bungsunya. Tapi, ia tetap menaruh kepercayaan penuh pada putra sulungnya. Jauh di lubuk hati Mikoto pun, ia memang menginginkan lagi kehamilan Sasuke. Memang terdengar aneh, tapi Mikoto dan Madara jauh lebih memilih Sasuke yang 'hamil' ketimbang Sasuke yang menikah atau Itachi yang menikah. Mereka yang sudah mengetahui kelainan Sasuke ini justru malah menaruh harapan pada Sasuke dalam hal memperpanjang keturunan.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan 'perintah' sang tuan besar, Itachi langsung ke kamar Sasuke setelah mendapat instruksi dari ibunya yang sebelumnya diberikan amanat oleh pangeran bungsunya. Dengan membawa dua kantong plastic berisi mangga dan pear segar. Bahkan masih berembun karena baru saja keluar dari lemari es di swalayan tadi.

"Ini tuanku - pesanan anda sudah datang…" ledek Itachi sambil membungkukkan badan di depan Sasuke yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur.

Sasuke cemberut mendengar ledekan kakaknya. Ia malu dan ingin marah sebenarnya, tapi ia tidak tega karena Itachi sudah 'mematuhi' nya. Dan Itachi hanya tersenyum sambil mengetukkan dua jarinya di kening Sasuke lalu menciumnya.

"Aku akan berganti baju dulu, lalu menyuapimu - tak apa, ini penawaran khusus dariku untukmu…" Lanjut Itachi.

"Hn…"

Uchiha muda itu hanya memalingkan mukanya menyembunyikan rona merah di mukanya. Menunggu Itachi mengganti bajunya, Sasuke memilih buah yang akan dimakan terlebih dahulu. Sesekali Itachi melirik adiknya ke belakang. Manis sekali – pikirnya. Itachi rela sekalipun Sasuke memperbudaknya sedemikian hina rupa nya. Adik bungsunya ini adalah segalanya bagi Itachi.

Dan sesuai janjinya, Itachi mengupas dan menyuapi Sasuke dengan sabar dan tulus. Tak bosan Itachi memandang wajah manis Sasuke. Ya, ia rindu adiknya. Selama di Paris kemarin, Itachi terlalu sibuk dan banyak waktunya yang terbuang demi pekerjaan. Walaupun Sasuke tidak protes, tapi Itachi sadar bahwa ia hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk adiknya. Tak masalah sekalipun sekarang Itachi merasa rasa rindunya ini sepihak. Pada intinya, Itachi kangen.

"Sasuke…" Panggil Itachi.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah wajah kakaknya dan dilihat olehnya sepotong kecil buah pear di gigit oleh Itachi. Sepertinya itu potongan terakhir karena dilihatnya Itachi sudah menaruh pisaunya ke meja pinggir tempat tidur.

Selanjutnya, Itachi menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir Sasuke lalu mengarahkannya ke bibirnya sendiri - ke arah potongan buah pear yang ada di bibirnya. Jelas, Sasuke mengerti maksud kakaknya. Ia langsung merona padam. Ia ingin sekali menolak karena itu memalukan. Tapi, lagi-lagi ia mengingat betapa Itachi sudah dan selalu menuruti semua keinginannya, akhirnya ia hanya mendecak kecil dan mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Itachi.

Satu gigit dan sisanya di tarik masuk untuk Itachi sendiri. Mereka masih mengunyah buah tersebut dengan posisi wajah yang begitu dekat dan bibir yang hampir bersentuhan. Dan tak lama kemudian, Itachi yang sudah lebih dulu menyelesaikan kunyahannya langsung menjilat bibir Sasuke. Menyuruhnya secara tidak langsung untuk segera menyelesaikannya.

Sasuke menahan nafasnya saat Itachi memberikan kode 'manis' tersebut, namun ia tetap menyambut undangan kakaknya dengan mengecup pelan bibir Itachi. Agak terkejut, Itachi tersenyum tipis dan balik mengecup bibir Sasuke, namun kali ini disertai pagutan lembut. Jari Itachi membelai pipi lembut adiknya dengan sayang sambil terus memagut bibir luar Sasuke.

Itachi menggodanya. Sasuke tahu. Sang kakak sedang memancing Sasuke agar dirinya lebih agresif. Itu disadarinya karena Itachi tak juga menggunakan lidahnya untuk menginvasi mulutnya. Hanya pagutan-pagutan kecil yang mengundang saja yang dilakukan Itachi.

"Nii-san…"

"Mmhmm?"

Sasuke menaruh tangannya di dada Itachi dan meremas pelan piyama kakaknya. Itu cara Sasuke untuk meminta perhatian lebih dari Itachi. Namun, ciuman mereka masih belum naik satu level pun, masih mengecup dan memagut lembut. Sasuke mulai frustrasi menginginkan sensasi 'basah' dalam ciuman mereka seperti biasanya mereka mengawali sesi bercinta.

Dan Itachi hanya menyeringai tipis saat dirasakannya Sasuke menyapa bibirnya dengan lidahnya. Sasuke terperangkap dengan polosnya. Itu sangat menyenangkan si sulung yang usil ini. Dengan senang hati, Itachi merekahkan bibirnya dan sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya menjabat lidah Sasuke yang sudah menunggu diluar dengan gerakan sopan namun sensual.

Mendapat sambutan dari kakaknya dengan masih belum sadar bahwa ia sukses masuk jebakan Itachi, Sasuke malah merangkul tengkuk Itachi dan menarik tubuh sang kakak agar menindihnya. Itachi mendengus geli menanggapi reaksi adiknya yang begitu spontan. Manis sekali.

Ciuman mereka akhirnya beranjak satu tingkat menjadi ciuman panas dan basah. Lidah yang saling bergumul dan bibir yang saling memagut erat. Sementara tangan Itachi merayap ke dalam piyama Sasuke, meraba tubuh halus dan kenyal adiknya. Sesekali mencubit lembut kulit mulus tersebut membuat adik manisnya ini tersentak dan merintih lemah.

Itachi menyelipkan kakinya di antara kedua kaki Sasuke. Menekan lembut pahanya di penis Sasuke yang masih tertutup piyama. Ah, lagi-lagi Itachi menggodanya. Mungkinkah Itachi sedang bosan atau ia memang sengaja ingin menjahili adiknya? Apapun itu, yang jelas semua reaksi yang diharapkan Itachi memang terjadi begitu saja. Ia merasakan adiknya menggesek pelan kejantanannya di pahanya yang menempel disitu. Namun, Itachi tetap tak bergeming. Hanya menempelkan dan menekan lembut pahanya disana.

Untuk menambah rasa frustrasi adik kesayangannya ini, ciuman Itachi turun ke lehernya dengan jari yang mulai memilin puting susu Sasuke. Si bungsu yang malang ini terengah dan tubuhnya tersentak-sentak kecil. Itachi benar-benar menggodanya. Bahkan hingga tahap ini pun tidak ada tanda-tanda Itachi membuka piyamanya. Itachi hanya melesakkan tangannya ke dalam piyama Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa bahwa celananya terasa lengket. Gesekan yang dilakukannya berulang-ulang dalam waktu yang cukup lama membuat pre-cum Sasuke meleleh cukup banyak. Kini ia benar-benar merasa tersiksa. Ia menyelipkan jarinya ke celana Itachi bermaksud menurunkannya. Namun, ditahan oleh Itachi.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai berani mendahului kakakmu, hm?" Desah Itachi berat.

Dan tangan Itachi kini menelusup ke dalam celana Sasuke, menggenggam batang yang menegang di dalam sana. Licin sekali. Itachi mengocoknya perlahan dengan gerakan yang sangat membuat frustrasi. Sasuke berusaha melebarkan kakinya dan menggerakkan pinggulnya seirama dengan kocokan tangan Itachi, namun, Itachi malah mengendurkan genggamannya membuat Sasuke hampir gila.

"Nii-san…"

Sasuke tidak tahan, entah kali ini ia hanya merasa tidak tahan. Rasanya sangat tidak biasa. Dengan sedikit inisiatif, Sasuke pun menurunkan celananya dengan tidak sabar. Itachi menaikkan alisnya sebentar melihat reaksi spontan Sasuke. Adiknya benar-benar mudah sekali masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. Sebagai reinforcement, Itachi kembali menggenggam penis Sasuke dengan lebih erat dan mengocoknya lebih cepat.

"Ah… Nii-san… Hhhnn…" Rintih Sasuke tertahan.

Namun, tiba-tiba Itachi menghentikan serangannya dan menyeringai tipis di depan wajah Sasuke. Dan yang berada di bawah Itachi ini hanya balik menatap wajahnya dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Sasuke gelisah dan merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Lanjutkan, Sasuke - siapkan dirimu sendiri, aku akan memperhatikanmu disini…"

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menendang Itachi hingga keluar jendela mendengar perintah itu. Ia kesal tapi ia sudah kepalang tanggung terangsang. Ia tak mungkin menghentikannya, rasanya sudah sesak sekali dan ingin segera dikeluarkan. Ia mendengus kesal sambil melebarkan kakinya di depan Itachi yang sedang melumuri penisnya sendiri dengan pelumas.

"Sekali-sekali aku ingin melihat adikku menyentuh dirinya sendiri, dengan pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya…"

Mengerti sudah sekarang Sasuke semua rencana kakaknya sejak awal. Dan itu membuat Sasuke kesal luar biasa namun juga frustrasi. Dan Itachi yang sudah selesai melumuri penisnya dengan pelumas, kini ia juga menumpahkan pelumas itu di penis Sasuke seolah memberi isyarat pada adiknya agar segera menyentuh dirinya sendiri.

Sensasi licin dari pelumas tersebut semakin menyulut birahi Sasuke dan instingnya langsung menuntun tangan Sasuke untuk langsung menggenggam penisnya sendiri lalu mengocoknya.

"I—Ini memalukan… Kuso Aniki…" Gerutu Sasuke dibalik rintihannya.

Itachi menggeleng dan tersenyum sambil melebarkan bongkahan pantat Sasuke.

"Tak perlu malu, Sasuke - Ah, jangan lupa, kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu sendiri sebelum aku memasukimu…"

"Khh… Menyebalkan…"

Sementara Sasuke masih berusaha mengusir rasa malu karena di saksikan dengan intens oleh kakaknya, Itachi malah asyik menikmati pemandangan indah di depannya ini. Lubang Sasuke yang berkerut sedang berkedut nikmat seiring dengan kocokan tangan Sasuke. Air liur Itachi menumpuk di pinggir bibirnya. Ia sendiri mengurut dan memerah penisnya yang sudah menegang dan licin sambil terus memperhatikan gerakan tangan Sasuke dan tubuh adiknya yang sedikit menggelinjang.

"Ahhh – Nii-sann… Aauh…"

Dan desahan Sasuke adalah bonus yang amat manis untuk telinganya.

"Pintar - "

Kemudian, jari Sasuke mulai merayap ke lubang di bawah skrotumnya dan memasukkannya perlahan. Kocokan di penisnya berhenti sebentar dan si bungsu ini terlihat sedang menarik nafas panjang berusaha menyesuaikan dirinya. Itachi tersenyum puas. sepanjang perjalanan bercinta dengan adiknya, inilah kali kedua Itachi melihat sang adik menyentuh dirinya sendiri setelah sebelumnya ia memergoki adiknya secara tidak sengaja. Itu cerita lama dan tentu saja yang kali ini bersifat lebih erotis dan menggoda.

Penis Itachi sudah nyaris meledak saat melihat jari ketiga Sasuke sudah meregangkan otot anus bagian luarnya. Desahan adiknya semakin keras dan penuh rasa frustrasi ingin segera dimasukkan benda yang lebih besar dari tiga jarinya tersebut.

Dengan sayang, Itachi mencium kening Sasuke sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang masih 'berjuang' dibawah sana dan memposisikan penisnya di lubang anus Sasuke. Secara halus mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sudah puas dengan 'kepatuhan' Sasuke dan kini waktunya untuk Sasuke menerima 'hadiah' darinya.

"Buka matamu, Sasuke - aku ingin kita bercinta sambil memandang satu sama lain…"

Perlahan, lagi-lagi dengan kepatuhan yang mungkin tak disadari Sasuke sendiri, ia membuka matanya dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Itachi. Sang kakak selalu tampan, tak pernah ada cacat sedikitpun. Sasuke bahagia bisa mempunyai 'Nii-san' yang sempurna seperti Itachi.

"Aaahhhh… Oh… Nii-san… Ohhh..."

Sasuke melenguh tak tertahan dan matanya terbuka semakin lebar saat meraskaan penis Itachi langsung melesak masuk seluruhnya. Mungkin Itachi merasa persiapan yang dilakukan Sasuke sendiri sebelumnya sudah cukup dan penisnya sendiri sudah tidak tahan ingin ditelan oleh lubang panas adiknya.

"Sakit, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi sambil terengah.

"Mhnmmm… Ah… Nii- Ahh…"

Tak ada jawaban pasti dari Sasuke maka dianggap 'tidak' oleh Itachi. Adiknya memang seperti itu. Dan tak ingin berlama-lama lagi, Itachi menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur berirama dengan tempo yang cepat sementara tangannya mengocok penis Sasuke juga dengan tempo yang cepat.

"Nii-san… Ahh… Mmm… Ugh…"

"Tahan sedikit, Sasuke …"

Dan Sasuke tersentak dan menghentakkan kakinya ke kasur saat dirasakan kepala penis Itachi menyodok titik kenikmatannya. Orgasme langsung mendekatinya dan perutnya berkontraksi hebat. Lenguhannya mulai berganti dengan rengekan dan isakan meminta Itachi terus menghantam kelenjar prostatnya di dalam sana.

"Aku- tak tahan, Itachi… Ohh… Aku… Aaahhh…"

Lubang bagian dalam maupun luar Sasuke memerah penis Itachi dengan ritmis, menghisap dan mendorong penis Itachi berirama. Sasuke menarik tengkuk kakaknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Itachi. Anak manis ini sudah tak tahan lagi dan akan meraih puncak kenikmatannya.

"Nii-san… Nii-san… Nii-saannn… Mnh.. Aaaarrgghh…"

Jeritan barusan menandakan Sasuke sudah mencapai puncak kenikmatannya karena teriakan itu dibarengi oleh cairan hangat yang muncrat dari batang tegang yang sedang digenggam Itachi di bawah sana. Perut dan dada Sasuke juga menjadi licin namun juga lengket. Tentu seperti biasa, penis Itachi langsung dicengkeram kuat oleh lubang Sasuke setiap adiknya ini mengalami klimaks.

"Sasuke… Ahhhh…"

Itachi memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sensasi cairan kenikmatannya menembak keluar dari penisnya ke ruang sempit di dalam lubang Sasuke. Rangkulan Sasuke melemas dan ia terkulai di kasur. Wajahnya begitu rileks walaupun nafasnya masih terengah dan tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Itachi memandang adiknya yang begitu manis dan seksi dibawahnya. Perlahan, penisnya yang melemas terdorong keluar dari lubang sempit adiknya. Lagi-lagi Itachi menikmati sensasi cairannya sendiri yang meleleh keluar dari lubang adiknya dan melumuri penisnya yang masih menempel di kulit luar anus Sasuke.

"Manis sekali, Sasuke - " Bisiknya sambil membelai pipi Sasuke lembut.

Namun, belaian Itachi berhenti saat melihat Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya seperti menahan sakit. Ia menepuk halus pipi adiknya.

"Sasuke… Kau kenapa? Buka matamu…"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng namun matanya masih terpejam kuat. Terlihat jelas sekali Sasuke sedang menahan sakit. Ditambah dengan tangannya yang mulai naik ke atas perutnya dan sedikit meremas kulit perut bawahnya.

"Pe—perutku…" Sasuke mulai mengerang.

Itachi spontan panik dan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dari Sasuke dan mengambil tissue untuk segera membersihkan adiknya. Sasuke memiringkan badannya dan meringkuk sambil terus memegang perut bawahnya.

"Perutmu kenapa, Sasuke? Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Itachi mengangkat piyama Sasuke dan menggosokkan gel hangat ke perut Sasuke. Ia menahan tangan Sasuke agar tidak terus meremas kulit perutnya. Sesekali tangan satunya memijat pinggang belakang Sasuke untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Perutku tidak nyaman… Mulas dan terasa begitu kencang… Mungkin kram…" Keluh Sasuke lebih jelas.

"Tarik nafas panjang, Sasuke - rileks… Aku akan mengusap perutmu pelan-pelan…"

"Justru kalau di usap malah terasa semakin kencang… Ini aneh, Nii-san…"

Itachi memandang adiknya dengan iba. Belakangan ini Sasuke memang sudah benar-benar aneh. Kepulangannya ke Jepang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan ke arah yang lebih baik malah semakin memburuk. Itachi khawatir.

"Besok kita ke dokter, Sasuke - Aku tak mau mendengar penolakan apapun darimu lagi…" Tegas Itachi sambil terus mengusap perut dan mengurut pinggang Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengerutkan bibirnya tidak senang. Tapi, ia sepertinya memang harus menyerah. Ia harus ke dokter. Ia juga khawatir. Ini memang aneh.

"Hn…"

.

.

.

Esok paginya, Itachi terbangun karena lagi-lagi mendengar isakan pelan dari adiknya. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke terduduk di depan pintu kamar mandi sambil memegang perutnya.

Tentu saja adik manjanya ini sedang menangis.

Menangis.

Sasuke menangis itu adalah hal yang hampir tidak mungkin kecuali ia sedang berada dalam sakit yang luar biasa atau kesal yang membumbung. Kalau hanya sekedar sedih, Sasuke akan menjaga baik-baik gengsinya untuk tidak sampai mengeluarkan airmata.

Ini aneh dan Itachi benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak panik.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi.

Spontan ia lompat dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ini ulahmu… Kuso Aniki… Kau terlalu keras… Kau terlalu kasar semalam…" Isaknya sambil memukul dada Itachi.

"Ulahku? Memangnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Sasuke?"

"Menyebalkan… Aku benci padamu… Kau akan kubunuh…" Tangis Sasuke semakin keras.

Itachi meringis dan hanya bisa memeluk adiknya. Sasuke sedang merajuk. Tapi, sampai menangis itu tidak mungkin. Kadar kemanjaan Sasuke jika merajuk itu tidak sampai menangis.

Mata Itachi berhenti pada celana dalam yang ada di samping Sasuke yang terduduk. Ya, Itachi baru sadar bahwa Sasuke memang tidak memakai celana padahal semalam ia sempat memakaikan celana pada Sasuke ketika pangeran kecilnya ini sudah terlelap.

Ia pun mengambilnya bermaksud memakaikannya lagi.

"Pakai celanamu du - "

Wajah Itachi pucat dan ia tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya melihat ada bercak darah di celana Sasuke. Tidak banyak tapi tetap nyata dan jelas bahwa itu bercak merah dan itu adalah darah - walaupun hanya beberapa tetes - mungkin.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Itachi langsung menggendong Sasuke ke tempat tidur, sementara ia ganti baju dengan terburu-buru lalu memakaikan celana piyama Sasuke. Celana dalam tadi sengaja tidak dipakaikan - mungkin untuk barang bukti - bukan saatnya bercanda, Itachi benar-benar panik dan langsung menyambar kunci mobil lalu menggendong Sasuke yang masih menangis tadi ke bawah.

"Itachi - Selamat pa- " Mikoto menyapa putra sulungnya yang sedang panik menggendong adiknya.

"Selamat pagi dan aku pergi dulu…" Pamit Itachi.

Mikoto yang ikut-ikutan panik langsung menghampiri kedua anaknya. Madara yang juga baru turun dari lantai atas mempercepat langkahnya melihat episode ganjil yang ada di ruang tamunya.

"Sasuke kenapa, Itachi?" Tanya Mikoto dan Madara. Kali ini bersamaan.

"Dan aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang…" Hanya itu yang menjadi jawaban Itachi.

Seperti biasanya, kepanikan Itachi jika menyangkut si bungsu memang sudah tak bisa disembuhkan. Telinganya tertutup, otaknya buntu. Ia hanya mengandalkan matanya untuk tak melepas pandangannya pada Sasuke dan instingnya yang menggerakkan motorik Itachi secara spontan untuk menolong adiknya.

Hanya itu.

Meninggalkan Madara dan Mikoto yang masih berteriak-teriak memanggilnya. Itachi mengendarai mobilnya menjauh dari rumah besar tersebut menuju rumah sakit.

"Nii-san… Pinggangku sakit… Perutku tidak nyaman… Ini semua gara-gara kau…" Sasuke terus merengek.

Dan Itachi benar-benar merasa bersalah kali ini. Ya, kemungkinan besar memang karena dirinya. Itachi berfikir keras tentang kejadian semalam apakah benar ia terlalu bernafsu dan memaksakan Sasuke. Apakah ia benar terlalu kasar dan terburu-buru hingga membuat adiknya terluka.

"Maaf, Sasuke - tenanglah, aku akan bertanggung-jawab dan selalu di sampingmu…" Jawab Itachi.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC._**

 ** _IYA BEGITU DEH GUE SEBENERNYA GA NYANGKA JUGA KUDU ADA LEMON DI CHAP INI… *LOL*_**

 ** _DEDEK KENAPA ITU, BANG? MUDAH-MUDAHAN GA MACET YA PERJALANAN KE RUMAH SAKIT NYAAAA…. *KESIAN LIAT DEDEK KESAKITAN*_**

 ** _Betewe, kalo Mikoto kudu nikah sama Mada-chan gimana ya? Kok gue kesian liat Mada-chan jones melulu? Gue sayang Mada-chan makanya gue pengen Mada-chan nikah sama cewek lembut kayak Mikoto… *apaan*_**

 ** _Abang bakal tanggung jawab katanya… Hngngnghhh suami gue emang begitu orangnya *digaplok fans Itachi* - dedek Sasuke seneng banget ih punya abang kayak Itachi… *ngiri*_**

 ** _Oia, makasih ya buat yang udah ngikutin fic ini sampe sejauh ini *belom jauh kali baru 9 chap* - udah setia juga ngasih review. Gue emang author yang SENENG BANGET dikasih review. Author lain juga lho, mereka bakal seneng banget kalo fic nya di review. Maaf kalo gue kagak bisa bales satu-satu review kalian ke PM. Mungkin gue berkomunikasi lewat Author note kayak gini aja yaa…. Muach :-*_**

 ** _Nah gitu aja, semoga ga bosen ya ngeliat kemesraan Itachi dan Sasuke yang sebenernya SUMPAH BIKIN NGIRI - emang kalian ga ngiri apa ngeliat mereka? Kok gue iri? *malah curhat*_**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Please leave your review._**

 ** _Regards._**


	11. The News

**_Update kilat sesuai permintaan. Gue ngerti kalian udah penasaran pan? *dikeroyok*_**

 ** _Happy reading._**

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit.

"Dok - Ini…" Sambar Itachi panik sambil menaruh celana dalam Sasuke ke atas meja dokter langganannya.

Sang dokter mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali terbengong melihat kepanikan Itachi dan tentu saja Sasuke langsung menendang Itachi kesal sambil mengambil kembali celana dalamnya dari atas meja.

"Memalukan Itachi… Kubunuh kau nanti… Aku benci padamu…" Omel Sasuke.

"Tapi, memang masalahnya ada pada darah di celana dalammu, Sasuke…" Bantah Itachi.

"Ya tapi tidak perlu sampai menaruh celana dalamku di atas meja dokter juga, Kuso Aniki… Bodoh…"

Kebodohan Itachi ini benar-benar sudah di luar batas. Panik boleh saja tapi jangan sampai bertindak memalukan seperti ini juga - begitu pikir Sasuke. Ia malu setengah mati melihat kakaknya yang langsung menaruh celana dalamnya di atas meja dokter tanpa basa basi dan mengeluhkan masalahnya terlebih dahulu. Sasuke ingin kabur dari situ saja rasanya.

Belum lagi Sasuke yang ke rumah sakit dengan masih memakai piyama minus celana dalam. Hanya baju dan celana piyama saja maksudnya, karena celana dalamnya digunakan Itachi untuk barang bukti. Lengkap dengan Itachi yang menggendongnya seperti pengantin baru dari mobil hingga ruangan dokter pribadinya ini, bisa dibayangkan berapa puluh pasang mata yang melihat mereka sepanjang koridor dan ruangan rumah sakit.

Sang dokter akhirnya berdehem agak keras bermaksud menghentikan pertengkaran kedua kakak beradik ini dan menarik nafas panjang berusaha tersenyum biasa lalu mempersilakan Itachi dan Sasuke duduk lagi di depannya. Itachi langsung dengan patuh duduk manis di kursi depan sang dokter sementara Sasuke masih berdiri menyilangkan tangannya di belakang Itachi.

"Uhm – bisa ceritakan kronologis kenapa bisa ada – err, darah di celana dalam adikmu?" Tanya sang dokter.

"Iya, jadi semalam kami berhubungan badan – Ouch…"

Ah, adik manisnya ini menyikut kepala belakang Itachi saat sang kakak mengatakan hal yang terlarang tersebut kepada si dokter. Itachi hanya mengusap kepalanya dan tak mempedulikan adiknya.

"Rasanya aku sudah pelan-pelan - Aduh…"

"Itachi - langsung ke pokok masalahnya saja, jangan ceritakan hal jorok seperti itu…" Akhirnya Sasuke protes dengan nada tinggi sambil menjambak kunciran rambut Itachi.

"Kronologisnya memang begitu, Sasuke - "

Dan sang dokter hanya bisa memijat keningnya. ia sendiri sebenarnya malu jika harus mendengarkan riwayat tempat tidur pasangan yang tidak normal ini, tapi mungkin saja memang infromasi itu memang dibutuhkan.

"Oh, selain itu? Ada keluhan lain? Perilaku misalnya?" Si dokter mencoba bertanya dengan cara lain.

Itachi langsung merasa ada 'coding' di otaknya ketika sang dokter menyebut kata 'perilaku'. Ia membiarkan Sasuke 'menyandera' rambutnya dan kembali memajukan kursinya lebih dekat ke meja sang dokter.

"Benar! Itu dia! Sasuke jadi banyak makan, dia sembelit, kemarin dia mabuk di perjalanan, begitupun ia tetap makan dengan porsi banyak… Tadinya kupikir aku saja yang merasa bahwa ada yang aneh pada nafsu makan Sasuke, tapi ibu dan pamanku juga merasa heran… selain itu, dokter lihat saja, adikku jadi semakin galak - Ough!"

Kekesalan Sasuke sudah memuncak dan kini ia mencekik Itachi sekaligus mengguncang-guncang badannya.

"Kau ini mau konsultasi atau mempermalukanku sih? Lain kali aku akan ke rumah sakit sendiri saja… Kalau bersamamu pasti akan kacau semua… Kau itu bodoh sekali, Itachi… Bodoh…"

Si dokter mengernyitkan alisnya dan berdiri menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Setelah berhubungan badan semalam, apa kau mengalami klimaks? Dan setelah itu, apa ada keluhan di sekitar perut?" Tanya dokter serius.

Muka Sasuke merona merah, ia tak bisa menjawab. Ia terlalu malu. Kenapa dokter bodoh itu malah menanyakan hal yang lebih spesifik seputar adegan ranjang? Itu kan tidak mungkin dijawab oleh Sasuke.

"Dia klimaks dan beberapa saat setelahnya dia mengeluh perutnya mulas dan terasa kencang… Hanya sebentar sih, karena setelah itu dia ketiduran, Ah ya - belakangan ini Sasuke juga terlihat seperti mengantuk dan selalu kelelahan…" Jawab Itachi lempeng dan polos.

Sang adik ini sudah kelelahan menghadapi Itachi yang mungkin sekarang kewibawaan dan kecerdasannya sedang nyangkut di kandang sapi. Percuma sudah ia melakukan 'agresi' pada Itachi untuk sedikit lebih menjaga 'kehormatannya' dalam melakukan konsultasi. Sekarang Sasuke lebih sibuk mengatur rencana pembunuhan untuk kakak tercintanya ini karena telah sukses membuatnya malu setengah mati hari ini.

Sang dokter hanya tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci lemari obatnya. Dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Itachi dan Sasuke membaca tulisan yang terpampang di luar kemasan tersebut.

"Urine pregnancy test… Silakan gunakan kamar mandi di situ dan taruh urine mu di mangkuk kecil ini sampai garis pembatas disitu…" Sang dokter menerangkan sambil memberikan Sasuke mangkuk kecil berdiameter sekitar lima sentimeter.

"Sasuke hamil lagi, dok?" Seru Itachi tiba-tiba dengan nada yang antusias dan mata yang berbinar.

"Entahlah, kemungkinan besar iya – karena itu kita tes dulu …" Jawab si dokter sambil tersenyum.

Itachi bangun dari duduknya dan langsung menarik Sasuke ke kamar mandi.

"Dengan senang hati kuantar dan kutunggu di depan pintu kamar mandi, Sasuke…"

Sasuke semakin sebal melihat sikap kakaknya yang setelah dipikir-pikir makin mirip Naruto. Entahlah, saat-saat seperti ini ia merasa Itachi benar-benar seperti orang lain. Bukan Sasuke tidak suka, tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk menerima perlakuan berlebihan dari Itachi. Perlakuan biasa saja ia sudah malu, apalagi jika berlebihan?

Tak banyak bicara dan sudah kehilangan tenaga untuk melawan Itachi, Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi dan menjalankan semua instruksi dari dokter padanya. Walaupun tidak ingin, Sasuke berusaha merilekskan pikirannya untuk bisa buang air kecil walaupun hanya sedikit demi tes yang dianjurkan dokter.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Sasuke juga berdebar-debar antara berharap atau tidak ia akan hamil lagi.

Lima menit berlalu. Cukup lama dan Itachi mulai tidak sabar. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan bermaksud masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Mungkin adiknya ini butuh kateter agar urine nya cepat keluar atau mungkin harus melakukan kegiatan orang dewasa agar Sasuke terpancing untuk buang air kecil.

"Jangan coba-coba, Itachi - " Sasuke memperingati dari dalam. Sepertinya anak manis ini sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, dia sudah menghitung kapasitas kesabaran Itachi jika dia sedang antusias atau panik.

"Kau lama sekali, Otouto - "

"Jelas aku lama, aku tidak bisa buang air kecil ketika aku sedang tidak ingin, bodoh - dan kau mengajakku bicara seperti ini aku jadi semakin tidak ingin… Diamlah…"

"Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat hasilnya…"

"ITACHI!"

Sedikit merengut, Itachi mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali menyender di tembok namun tetap di depan kamar mandi. Syukurlah tak lama kemudian, Sasuke benar-benar keluar dari kamar mandi dengan membawa mangkuk kecil barusan hanya kali ini ditutup oleh selembar tissue.

"Sasuke - "

Sang adik hanya mendelikkan matanya memberi isyarat agar tidak menubruknya atau urine yang sudah susah payah ia keluarkan akan terbuang sia-sia. Sang dokter yang sejak tadi melihat polah kedua saudara kandung ini hanya tersenyum geli sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Setelah menaruh sample urine di atas meja, dokter cantik itu mengeluarkan sebuah pipet dan menyedot urine Sasuke dari mangkuk lalu meneteskannya ke semacam kertas putih.

"Aku sengaja melakukan ini di depan kalian karena aku ingin kalian menyaksikan sendiri hasilnya…"

Itachi dan Sasuke bahkan lupa caranya mengangguk karena terlalu antusias melihat tetesan air tersebut yang lama kelamaan berubah menjadi biru di kertas tadi. Dan Itachi menangkap perubahan di kertas reaksi barusan. Ada sebuah garis merah muncul disitu.

"Garis merah itu apa, Dok?" Tanya Itachi sambil menunjuk ke arah garis tersebut.

Senyum sang dokter melebar dan mengangguk lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Itachi.

"Selamat, untuk hasil sementara adalah positif hamil… Adikmu sedang hamil… Dan usia tiga bulan nanti kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan USG untuk memastikan kehamilan Sasuke-kun tak ada masalah dan normal…" Jelas si dokter.

Itachi menyambut uluran tangan si dokter dengan wajah masih termangu dan Sasuke juga menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. Pasalnya…

"Ini aneh, mengapa tidak ada tanda-tanda kehamilan seperti yang sudah pernah terjadi pada Sasuke sebelumnya?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

Setelah melepas jabatan tangannya, sang dokter memandang dua kliennya ini dengan lembut.

"Karena kalian laki-laki, aku sangat memaklumi kalian yang tidak mengerti tentang kehamilan…"

Uchiha bersaudara ini menatap dokter mereka dengan lekat dan memasang telinga mereka baik-baik.

"Dalam sebuah proses kehamilan ada dua jenis tanda yaitu tanda pasti dan tidak pasti… Yang dialami Sasuke-kun ini adalah tanda tidak pasti… Pada wanita, tanda tidak pasti secara fisiologis meliputi keterlambatan atau ketiadaan menstruasi sama sekali, bisa juga adanya perubahan suhu tubuh dan berkurangnya stamina… Secara psikologis bisa berbentuk emosi yang tidak stabil, perubahan perilaku yang mencolok, dan lain-lain… Itu normal karena ada beberapa hormone dalam tubuh manusia yang bisa mengendalikan perilaku dan suasana hati yang bahkan individu tersebut tidak menyadarinya…"

Sasuke mulai malas mendengarkannya. Terlalu banyak kata-kata yang tidak dimengertinya, Sasuke bukan siswa yang berkecimpung di dunia kesehatan. Tapi, Itachi sepertinya sedikit lebih mengerti. Jelas, Itachi kan sudah pernah kuliah, walaupun bukan di jurusan kesehatan.

"Tes urine ini pun bukan hasil pasti dari sebuah kehamilan… Kadang ada beberapa kasus hamil palsu... Bisa karena hormone hCG itu sendiri, bisa juga mungkin karena alat testpack ini yang tidak berfungsi dengan baik…" Terang dokter itu lagi.

"Tes ini tidak pasti? Lalu, tanda pastinya yang seperti apa? Padahal aku begitu menginginkan kehamilan Sasuke…" Gerutu Itachi.

"Hasil dan tanda pasti kehamilan ada pada USG dan denyut jantung bayi atau janin… Makanya tadi ku sarankan untuk kalian melakukan USG setelah dua atau tiga bulan mendatang … Dengan catatan tidak ada keluhan yang hebat… Jika ada keluhan atau ada pendarahan seperti tadi bahkan lebih banyak dan konsisten, kalian harus kembali lagi kesini…"

"Lalu, tujuan USG itu apa?" Sela Sasuke.

"Dan pendarahan yang di alami Sasuke tadi itu kenapa?" Sambung Itachi.

Sang dokter begitu senang dengan kedua kliennya ini. Mereka begitu ingin tahu dan ia merasa harus menjelaskan lebih detail lagi pada keduanya untuk keberhasilan kehamilan pada lelaki ini.

"Tujuan USG di usia muda, yaitu trimester pertama lebih mengacu ke kepastian kehamilan… pasti bahwa kehamilan berisi janin, bukan gumpalan daging atau darah atau apapun, bukan hamil anggur dan sebagainya… Selain itu untuk memastikan letak pembuahan terjadi di dalam rahim bukan di bagian lain… Pernah dengar istilah hamil di luar kandungan? Itulah maksudnya, hamil di luar kandungan adalah pembuahan yang terjadi tidak di dalam kantung rahim, tapi di organ reproduksi bagian dalam yang lain…"

"Selanjutnya, pendarahan yang dialami Sasuke-kun adalah justru tanda bahwa sudah terjadi pembuahan di dalam alat reproduksi Sasuke-kun sendiri… Ketika sel telur sudah 'menangkap' sel sperma dan membawanya ke dalam kantung rahim dan melakukan semacam 'penanaman' di dinding rahim, biasanya terjadi kontraksi pada perut bagian bawah dan kadang terjadi flek atau menetesnya darah dari sana… Jadi, tidak perlu khawatir… Tapi, dengan syarat besok tidak terjadi lagi…"

Sasuke dan Itachi mengangguk mengerti. Sasuke setengah mengerti, masih ada yang harus ia tanyakan ulang pada Itachi dan ibunya nanti di rumah.

"Kudengar kau ada keluhan sembelit, Sasuke-kun? Lebih banyak makan yang berserat ya, tak apa nafsu makanmu bertambah tapi harus seimbang, kakaknya jangan melarang dia makan ya?"

"Hn…"

"Itachi-san, anda mungkin harus lebih sabar, belajarlah dari pengalaman sebelumnya… Jangan sampai adikmu stress dan kelelahan… menurut riwayat kehamilan kemarin, kemungkinan besar kandungan Sasuke memang kurang kuat…Jadi, mencegah lebih baik… Mengerti kan maksudku?"

Itachi merangkul Sasuke dan menarik tubuhnya agar menempel padanya, namun mukanya masih ke arah si dokter sambil tersenyum lebar. Uchiha Itachi sedang berbahagia hari ini. Sangat. Lagi-lagi Sasuke merasa kesal dengan reaksi kakaknya yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Sepuluh bulan lagi, Itachi - " Gumam Sasuke iseng ingin menjahili kakaknya.

Itachi hanya menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan senyum yang masih lebar seperti sebelumnya. Mungkin kesadaran Itachi sedang terbang.

"Tak apa, Sasuke - sepuluh bulan itu sebentar…" Jawabnya enteng.

Sang dokter berdiri sambil memberikan Itachi secarik kertas berisi resep.

"Sampaikan berita baik ini pada keluarga kalian dan silakan beli obat yang ku resepkan, disitu ada vitamin dan obat penguat kandungan… Sekali lagi - selamat… Kuharap tidak ada kegagalan yang kedua kali…"

.

.

.

"ITACHI- HENTIKAN SENYUMMU ITU … MENJIJIKKAN…" Teriak Sasuke di dalam mobil.

"Hmm? Setelah ini kau mau manpir kemana, Sasuke? Kau ingin kubelikan apa? Kau ingin makan apa?" Itachi malah bertanya masih dengan wajah yang berbinar.

"Nafsu makanku hilang melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu, Kuso Aniki…"

"Sasuke - tak baik marah-marah seperti itu, kasihan malaikatku yang ada di dalam perutmu, nanti tidak bisa tidur…"

Sasuke kehabisan akal untuk memprotes kakaknya. Ini berlebihan. Kakaknya menyebalkan. Itachi sudah kerasukan setan orang bule. Ia harus melakukan pengusiran setan - begitu pikir Sasuke.

Itachi sudah bertekad akan memperbaiki semuanya. Ia akan lebih sabar menghadapi Sasuke. Ia harus mendengar dan mengerti Sasuke lebih dari biasanya. Ia akan menjaga Sasuke dua puluh empat jam jika bisa. Ia akan bernegosiasi dengan paman Madara agar Sasuke tak perlu bekerja sampai ia melahirkan.

"Sasuke - terima kasih atas kehamilan keduamu … Mari berjanji bahwa kita akan memperbaiki semuanya…" Desah Itachi sambil memandang Sasuke.

Muka Sasuke merona tipis. Sebenarnya - sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hatinya yang entah ada disebelah mana, ia SANGAT SENANG dengan perubahan Itachi. Ia senang Itachi lebih memperhatikannya dari Paris sebelumnya, karena itu ia jadi semakin ingin bermanja dan merajuk pada Itachi. Tapi, ia tak kan pernah mau mengakuinya pada Itachi. Tidak akan.

"I-Itachi - Li—lihat kedepan, kau sedang menyetir mobil… Ba—baka…"

Sang kakak yang hangat dan lembut ini hanya tersenyum geli melihat sikap malu-malu adiknya dan membelai kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Aku punya dua malaikat yang akan selalu menjaga nyawaku - Kau dan bayi yang di dalam kandunganmu…" Jawab Itachi.

"Hn…"

.

.

.

"SUNGGUH? BENARKAH APA YANG SEDANG KULIHAT INI?" Seru Madara saat Itachi memberikan hasil tes urine Sasuke.

"Tentu saja…" Jawab Itachi sambil mengusap hidungnya.

"Kau tokcer, Itachi …" Puji Madara sambil merangkul Itachi.

"Jelas - Karena aku adalah seorang Uchiha Itachi…" Balas Itachi bangga.

Sasuke memijat kepalanya melihat dua lelaki dewasa di depannya ini bertingkah seperti anak taman kanak-kanak yang baru saja mendapatkan sebuah permen. Mikoto tersenyum maklum dan membelai kepala Sasuke.

"Selamat Sasuke, ibu berharap padamu untuk kehamilan keduamu ini…"

Sasuke hanya menyungging senyum tipis. Ia bersyukur semua keluarganya menerima dirinya dan segala kelainan yang ada di dalam dirinya.

"Na~ Itachi, beritahu paman, bagaimana caranya kau bisa langsung tokcer seperti itu?" Tanya Madara masih tersenyum lebar.

"Begitulah paman, jadi aku berada di belakang Sasuke dan setelah itu Sasuke tidak membalikkan badannya, bahkan mengganjal perutnya dengan bant- Aaaarrgghhh…"

Sebuah tendangan mendarat di pinggang belakang Itachi hingga membuat Itachi tersungkur dengan indahnya. Madara menoleh ke arah pelaku dan ia hanya meringis takut melihat aura gelap Sasuke yang sedang terengah menahan marah.

"ITACHI - BERAPA KALI HARUS KU BILANG UNTUK MENUTUP RAPAT KAMARMU SENDIRI?"

"Aku menutup kamarku - kamar kita, Sasuke ..."

Sasuke mencengkeram kerah baju Itachi dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Itachi dengan keras.

"MAKSUDKU JANGAN BICARAKAN URUSAN TEMPAT TIDUR KITA PADA ORANG LAIN, DASAR BODOH - KUBUNUH KAU…"

"A- aku terlalu senang makanya aku keceplosan, Sasuke - Yuruse…"

Madara menghampiri Sasuke dan langsung ikut merangkul keponakan manisnya ini.

"Hey, Sasuke - tak apalah sedikit berbagi pada pamanmu ini - aku sama sekali belum pernah membuat wanita maupun pria hamil…"

Kemarahan Sasuke benar-benar memuncak. Ia ragu akan melewati masa kehamilannya jika harus berdampingan dengan makhluk-makhluk menyebalkan seperti ini. Sementara Mikoto tertawa geli melihat ketiga lelaki luar biasa di depannya. Hatinya menghangat dan jauh di lubuk hatinya ia berharap seandainya Fugaku melihat kebahagiaan ini, ia pasti berubah pikiran.

"Paman ingin mencoba? Silakan coba pada seekor kucing dulu mungkin? Kalian semua menyebalkan…" Omel Sasuke sambil memberikan jitakan terakhir di kepala Itachi.

"Paman Madara, lihatlah adikku jadi galak…" Rengek Itachi.

Sasuke yang sudah membalikkan badannya, malah di tahan oleh Itachi yang sedang berlutut memeluk perut Sasuke.

"Kau jangan galak seperti mamamu ya, malaikatku…" Mohon Itachi sambil mencium perut Sasuke.

"Khhhh - ITACHIIIII…."

Madara dan Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ah, keluarga Uchiha ini memang sedang berbahagia. Tak peduli apapun norma berbicara. Mereka bahagia dan berharap semoga kebahagiaan ini akan terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Sasuke tidak bisa tidur. Tak ada alasan apapun. Hanya tidak bisa tidur. Matanya masih terbuka lebar tak ada kantuk menyerang sedikitpun. Ia mulai gelisah.

"Nii-san…"

Itachi yang baru saja terlelap dengan malas membuka matanya.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?"

"Aku tak bisa tidur…"

"Apa yang kau rasakan? Kau lapar?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan memiringkan badannya menghadap sang kakak dan memandangnya.

"Menurutmu, aku bisa menjalani kehamilan yang sekarang? Mendadak aku merasa tidak yakin…"

Itachi tersenyum dan membelai kepala adiknya.

"Pasti bisa, Sasuke - aku yakin… Aku percaya kau orang yang belajar dari pengalaman buruk…"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tahu itu. Sebelumnya pun ia sendiri sudah bertekad pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan memperbaiki semuanya. Keraguannya sekarang mungkinkah hanya pengaruh hormone?

"Nii-san - kau tak ingin menyentuh perutku? Aku takut menyentuh perutku…"

Sang kakak terkekeh geli. Ia tahu pasti bahwa Sasuke hanya ingin disentuh. Ia mengerti cara adiknya merajuk. Adiknya ini sedang gelisah walaupun ia sendiri tak menyadari apa yang sedang digelisahkan, makanya ia seperti ini.

"Apapun untuk adik manisku…"

Itachi mengangkat piyama Sasuke hingga perut putihnya terlihat. Itachi sendiri masih belum percaya bahwa di dalam sana sudah ada kehidupan baru lagi. Itachi mendaratkan tangan kanannya di perut mulus itu dan mengusapnya perlahan. Matanya menatap lekat obyek datar di depan matanya. Beberapa bulan kedepan, perut datar ini akan membesar seperti bola. Itachi tertawa sendiri di dalam hati.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke - " Bisiknya sambil mencium perut adiknya.

Sasuke merasa tenang dan nyaman menikmati sentuhan Itachi. Ia damai menyadari Itachi ada di dekatnya sekarang. Walaupun ia tahu Itachi memang selalu di dekatnya. Ia tahu Itachi selalu menyayanginya dan selalu memilihnya. Si bungsu semakin merasa rileks merasakan nafas Itachi yang menjalari perutnya. Begitu hangat hingga seperti benar-benar ada kehidupan di dalam perutnya.

Masih dengan tangan yang mengelus perut adiknya, Itachi mengangkat badannya dan memandang wajah Sasuke dari dekat. Tatapannya masih lembut dan hangat seperti biasanya. Kakak sulung yang tampan ini memang di karuniai aura yang hangat dan penuh dengan kebaikan hati. Itulah alasan Sasuke begitu mengagumi dan selalu menempel pada Itachi sejak kecil sekalipun. Itachi selalu melengkapi apapun yang kurang di dalam diri Sasuke.

Ciuman sayang mendarat di kening, kedua mata, hidung dan pipi Sasuke. Lengkap sudah kebahagiaan Sasuke. Sungguh, jika Itachi harus mati saat ini, maka Sasuke akan menyusulnya. Ia sama sekali tak bisa jika tak ada Itachi. Dunia tanpa Itachi adalah bukan dunia.

"Nii-san…"

"Oyasumi, Sasuke - tidurlah, aku akan terus menyentuhmu sampai kau tertidur… Tenanglah … Jangan gelisah…"

Si bungsu yang sedang dalam kondisi yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang stabil itu hanya mengangguk. Memang, setelah Itachi menyentuhnya dan ia menyadari bahwa sang kakak memang benar-benar ada, ia menjadi lebih rileks dan kantuk mulai datang. Ah, ia memang hanya ingin sedikit lebih di manja oleh Itachi. Minimal, ia tak mau Itachi tidur duluan sebelum dirinya. Mungkin.

Setelah mendapat ciuman lembut dan sedikit dalam dari Itachi, akhirnya Sasuke mengatur nafasnya kembali dan memejamkan matanya. Itachi masih berbaring di sampingnya dengan tangan kiri membelai kening Sasuke dan tangan kanan membelai perut Sasuke. Begitulah, Itachi akan belajar sekali lagi untuk menjadi seorang 'suami' yang baik untuk Sasuke dan ayah untuk anaknya nanti.

.

.

 ** _TBC._**

 ** _Abang Itachi jadi OOC? Menurut gue kagak - semua suami akan seperti itu kalo dapet berita bahagia seputar kehamilan istrinya. Yok, sekarang siapa yang mau daftar jadi istrinya Itachi? *ditabok Sasuke* - *ngga nyambung oi*_**

 ** _Chap ini isinya lawak ye - dan sedikit pengetahuan tentang kehamilan mungkin… begitulah mudah-mudahan ga bosenin._**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Please leave your review._**

 ** _Regards._**


	12. Trimester satu : Not Morning sickness

Tiga minggu berlalu setelah peristiwa menghebohkan di keluarga Uchiha terjadi. Dan pagi ini Sasuke terbangun dengan tanpa Itachi di sampingnya. Bukan itu saja, bahkan Itachi tidak membangunkannya. Ketika dilihatnya, jam weker pun sudah dimatikan. Mendadak ia kesal merasa ditinggalkan dan diabaikan oleh Itachi.

"Kuso Aniki itu - "

Tanpa cuci muka atau mengganti piyama terlebih dahulu, Sasuke langsung turun ke lantai bawah. Dia menunjukkan raut wajah yang kesal. Ia melihat ibunya sedang memasak dan Itachi membantu sang ibu dengan pakaian kerja yang sudah melekat minus jas hitamnya. Sementara Madara sedang sibuk membuka-buka majalah seputar kehamilan dan nama bayi. Beliau seperti terjangkit penyakit baru sejak mendengar berita kehamilan Sasuke.

"Nii-san, mengapa kau tak membangunkanku?" Sungut Sasuke.

Itachi menoleh dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Karena kau tidur dengan begitu damainya, Sasuke - aku tidak tega…" Jawab Itachi sambil mengelus kepala Sasuke. "Aku membuatkan salad untukmu, Sasuke - kau sering sembelit…" Lanjutnya.

Sasuke spontan menutup mulutnya dan menggeleng.

"Kau harus makan sayur, Sasuke -"

Dan Sasuke berjalan mundur menghindari Itachi menghampiri pamannya yang sedang duduk di sofa membaca majalah.

"Sasuke, aku akan membelikanmu susu ini, yang kemarin kubelikan kurang bagus gizinya, jadi aku akan beli yang ini, lebih banyak kalsium dan kalium, juga zat besi. Kau kan hamil muda, jadi rentan terkena anemia ringan…" Ucap Madara panjang lebar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah.

Sasuke bergidik ngeri dan lagi-lagi ia beranjak dari duduknya menjauhi Madara sambil menggeleng.

"Aku tak mau…." Desis Sasuke.

Sepertinya Uchiha manis ini terkena gejala paranoid karena seluruh keluarganya memperlakukan dia 'sedikit' berbeda sejak dirinya dinyatakan positif hamil. Makan di atur, tidur di atur, bahkan ada treatment ekstra seperti pijat dan aroma terapi seminggu sekali. Awalnya Sasuke senang, tapi lama-lama ia merasa kebebasannya hilang. Ia tahu keluarganya memperlakukannya seperti itu karena kondisinya yang jelas sudah berbeda dari saat perutnya masih 'kosong'.

"Minimal kau makan sup hati ayam dan tomat ini, Sasuke … " Sela ibunya.

Lengkap sudah, Sasuke langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan tentu saja ia muntah. Itachi dan ibunya memandang Sasuke dengan khawatir. Belakangan ini, Sasuke mulai suka muntah-muntah. Memang tidak sesering ketika kehamilan pertamanya, dan nafsu makannya pun normal bahkan lebih banyak. Tapi, setiap Sasuke mendengar nama beberapa makanan yang tidak disukainya, ia langsung tersugesti hebat untuk muntah.

Anehnya, Sasuke yang termasuk _tomato-holic_ ini, justru malah mual dan muntah setiap kali ibunya memasak sesuatu yang disertai tomat di dalamnya. Bahkan Itachi pun heran setengah mati, Sasuke sang penggila tomat berubah menjadi pembenci tomat. Dan sekarang ia menjadi pecinta pizza dan burger. Sasuke kerasukan setan bule bukan ngidam - begitu pikir Itachi dan Mikoto.

Itachi menghampiri Sasuke dan memijat tengkuk adiknya yang masih muntah. Sedikit meringis tidak tega tapi ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Sasuke harus makan sayur hari ini apapun alasannya. Ia sudah mengevaluasi apa saja makanan yang di konsumsi oleh Sasuke dan delapan puluh persen adik kesayangannya ini hanya memakan _junk food_ dan makanan manis sebagai tambahan.

"Aku tak mau makan sayur…" Cetus Sasuke.

Itachi menarik nafas panjang dan membelai kepala adiknya yang kemudian meleos keluar kamar mandi. Madara dan Mikoto terpaku melihat Sasuke. Sepertinya mereka sedang mencari cara bagaimana supaya ada sayur yang masuk ke dalam perut Sasuke. Pasalnya Sasuke mulai ketergantungan obat pencahar. Memang kehamilan muda itu rentan dengan sembelit, tapi tetap bisa diminimalisir dengan asupan serat yang cukup. Selain itu, Sasuke terlihat lebih malas dan kelelahan. Begitulah tanda-tanda bahwa Sasuke benar-benar dalam keadaan anemia ringan. Obat penambah darah yang diberikan dokter mempunyai efek samping pusing dan mual, jadi Sasuke tak bisa mengkonsumsinya pagi atau siang hari karena akan dipastikan akan muntah dua atau tiga jam setelahnya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana jika sayurnya ku campur dengan yogurt?" Tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke cemberut dan menggeleng tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dan berjalan menuju kulkas mengambil sebuah eskrim. Ia selalu menggunakan eskrim atau coklat untuk meredakan mualnya.

Itachi mulai gelisah melihat perilaku adiknya. Ia merebut eskrim yang tengah dijilat Sasuke.

"Jangan manja, Sasuke… Aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan kandunganmu, kau janji akan memperbaiki semuanya, kan? Kau dengar dokter kemarin bilang bahwa kandunganmu itu lemah…" Nasihat Itachi dengan suara agak di tekan namun tidak ada kesan marah di sana.

Sasuke mendelikkan matanya dan memandang Itachi tajam.

"Kembalikan, Itachi…"

"Tidak ada eskrim atau coklat kecuali kau mau makan sayur minimal sekali dalam satu hari…" Tegas Itachi.

Madara berdiri menepuk pundak Itachi menyuruhnya agar lebih sabar. Paman yang mulai berlebihan menyayangi Sasuke setelah si bungsu dari adik kandungnya ini hamil hanya tersenyum dan mengernyitkan alisnya dengan penuh arti.

"Sasuke - aku akan melatihmu pelan-pelan untuk makan sayur… Dan aku yakin kau akan menyukainya…"

"Hn…" Sasuke mendengus sambil memalingkan mukanya. "Kembalikan eskrimku…"

Itachi menghela nafas panjang dan memijat keningnya, menyerah. Ia kembali menyodorkan eskrim yang tadi direbutnya kepada Sasuke lagi. Dan Sasuke kembali asyik menikmati makanan manis itu.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Itachi pulang lebih awal untuk makan malam bersama.

"APA INI?!" Seru Sasuke saat turun dari kamarnya dan melihat hidangan di meja.

Itachi menutup telinganya karena belum sempat ia menaruh tasnya sekalipun sudah disambut oleh teriakan histeris adik kesayangannya. Mikoto berusaha menyusun sebiasa mungkin sementara Madara duduk tenang menghadapi keponakannya yang manja ini.

"Mari kita mulai dengan sayur yang segar dan harum dulu, Sasuke - " Jawab Madara.

Mikoto mengangguk.

"Ibu sudah memesan khusus pada toko pizza langgananmu, Sasuke…"

Singkatnya, di sana sudah tersedia pizza ukuran medium yang lebih 'penuh' oleh sayur dibandingkan dengan keju atau daging. Paprika menghiasi permukaan pizza dan Sasuke tidak suka paprika. Dulu suka, sekarang tidak. Memang, aroma lada hitam masih menyeruak kuat disana. Tapi, sugesti Sasuke tetap saja 'banyak sayur. Belum lagi disamping pizza tersebut terdapat milkshake dengan potongan tomat walaupun dicampur dengan potongan strawberry. Sasuke meringis.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke – banyak daging di pinggiran pizza tersebut dan sosis di sekeliling pizza ini berbalut roti…"

"Tapi – Tapi…."

"Ini tetap pizza kesukaanmu, hanya sedikit dirubah polanya…" Lanjut Madara.

Ia tersenyum pada Sasuke seolah yakin bahwa keponakan manisnya ini pasti akan menyukainya.

Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua orang tua ini sibuk mengurus makhluk nakal dan manja bernama Uchiha Sasuke, ia sudah bersiap-siap membeli juicer untuk membuat vegetable mix yang bisa di masukkan ke dalam N.G.T di mana jika Sasuke tetap keras kepala, maka ia akan menyerahkan tugas tersebut kepada dokter. Itachi melemparkan tasnya sedikit kesal dan membuka jas dan dasinya, melonggarkan kerah kemejanya lalu tanpa membersihkan badannya terlebih dahulu, Itachi kembali ke meja makan ingin melihat hasil dari usaha paman dan ibunya terhadap Sasuke.

"A—aku mencoba makan ini bukan karena enak, tapi karena aku tak mau jatah eskrim dan coklatku di kurangi oleh Itachi…" Ucap Sasuke sambil menerima suapan potongan pizza dari ibunya.

Wajah Itachi melembut dan lebih lega ternyata akal dari pamannya ini berfungsi. Ia mendekati adiknya dan mengecup pipinya lembut.

"Aku senang, Sasuke…"

Menyadari kakaknya sudah ada di dekatnya, Sasuke mengambil sendok dan pisau dari tangan ibunya.

"A—aku bisa makan sendiri…"

Mikoto dan Madara tersenyum geli melihat sikap malu-malu Sasuke. Dan sepertinya makan malam berjalan dengan baik. Itachi berterima kasih pada pamannya yang selalu punya cara untuk mencairkan suasana. Dipikir-pikir, pamannya ini sudah sering kali 'menengahi' semua permasalahan yang ada antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Bahkan ketika mereka berada dalam situasi terjepit bersama sang ayah waktu itu.

.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya…

"Itachi, kau tidak boleh berangkat kerja…" Tegas Sasuke.

Mikoto dan Madara tersedak saat mereka meneguk susu setelah acara sarapan bersama usai. Itachi yang sedang mengelap pipi dan pinggir bibirnya dengan tissue basah langsung menoleh ke arah adiknya.

"Sasuke, kau tak boleh begitu pada kakakmu, kakakmu punya tanggung jawab…"

Sasuke tak menghiraukan nasihat ibunya.

"Pokoknya kau tak boleh kerja…"

Itachi tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"Maaf, Sasuke - hari ini aku ada meeting dengan cabang dari Hokkaido…" Jawab Itachi menanggapi permintaan Sasuke.

"Oh, bagus … Nanti ketika aku akan melahirkan dan aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, kau bisa dengan tenang bicara 'maaf, Sasuke… Aku sedang meeting…' – sempurna, Itachi…"

"Kau tidak sedang melahirkan, Sasuke…" Itachi menghela nafas panjang.

"Tapi aku akan…" Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Mikoto merasa kepalanya pening. Anak bungsunya ini benar-benar berubah menjadi egois luar biasa. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti posisi Itachi di kantor. Jangankan untuk mengerti kesibukan Itachi dan tanggung jawabnya, bahkan untuk mengerti bahwa Itachi lelah setiap pulang kerja pun, Sasuke hampir tak menghiraukannya. Mikoto mengerti ini pasti karena pengaruh hormone, dia sendiri mengalami hal itu, tapi untuk kasus Sasuke dan Itachi ini sedikit berlebihan dan Mikoto bingung harus membela siapa.

"Sasuke, memangnya kenapa kau melarang Itachi bekerja hari ini?" Tanya Madara.

Dan kali ini si manis yang tengah berbadan dua itu terdiam dengan mulut sedikit cemberut tapi ada rona di pipinya. Madara menahan tawanya. Ia menunggu dengan sabar seperti apa jawaban yang akan diberikan Sasuke, walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu.

"Po—pokoknya aku tak ingin Itachi kerja… Dia harus di rumah hari ini…"

"Kalau kau tak mengatakannya, aku tak kan memberikan izin pada Itachi untuk bolos hari ini…"

Itachi hanya menaikkan pinggir bibirnya. Dia juga penasaran tentang alasan mengapa adiknya dengan sangat tidak biasa melarangnya untuk pergi bekerja, biasanya justru dia selalu mengusir Itachi untuk segera berangkat kerja jika Itachi malah asyik mengusap perutnya sebelum bekerja.

Muka Sasuke semakin padam hampir seperti tomat dan Itachi gemas melihatnya. Manis sekali.

"De—dengar ya, Itachi… Jangan salah paham… I—Ini bukan berarti aku kangen dan ingin kau ada disampingku, tapi aku sebal melihatmu sepertinya begitu menyenangi pekerjaanmu hingga kau melupakanku, aku curiga apakah ada wanita cantik yang menggodamu di kantor?" Racau Sasuke.

Dan senyum Itachi melebar hingga ia tertawa geli mendengarnya. Mikoto dan Madara pun tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau merindukan Itachi, Sasuke - cobalah untuk sedikit jujur… Kami semua memperhatikan kalian… Aku tahu Itachi sibuk dan selalu pulang lebih sering ketika kau sudah tertidur, aku mengerti waktu kalian banyak tersita…"

"A- Aku tidak rindu, paman… Itachi saja yang menyebalkan…"

"Aaahh, ya apapunlah itu katamu, Sasuke - baiklah, kuberikan Itachi izin hari ini dan besok, karena lusa hari Minggu, jadi Itachi kuberi istirahat tiga hari untuk bersamamu… pergunakan baik-baik…" Tutup Madara.

Itachi menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Apa tak apa-apa, paman?"

Madara tersenyum.

"Tak apa, lagipula, aku rindu suasana kantor dan aku mulai bosan tak ada kerjaan dirumah… Aku akan menggantikanmu sekaligus aku ingin merayakan kehamilan Sasuke… Aku akan memberitahu staff kantor bahwa aku akan memiliki seorang cucu…" Jawab Madara.

Sasuke mendelik tajam.

"Jangan coba-coba, paman…"

"Lho, kenapa? Ini berita bagus, Sasuke… Dan harus kita syukuri…"

"Sasuke, seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada pamanmu telah memberiku izin untukmu melepas rindumu padaku…" Sambung Itachi iseng.

Sasuke geram dan langsung meninggalkan meja makan karena ia merasa kalah telak melawan kakak dan pamannya. Dan sikap manis menggemaskannya itu hanya mengundang tawa yang lebih keras dari seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha yang sedang menikmati kebersamaannya.

.

.

.

Singkatnya, di hari 'libur paksa' Itachi ini, mereka menghabiskan waktu diluar sekaligus berkunjung ke tempat dokter mereka untuk meminta tambahan stok vitamin dan obat mual. Sasuke yang sudah mulai terbiasa makan sayur sedikit melegakan Itachi walaupun masih tetap harus diberi reward jika adiknya ini berhasil menghabiskan seporsi sayur atau salad.

"Nii-san, perutku terasa kencang lagi…" Keluh Sasuke saat mereka sudah kembali ke rumah.

Itachi buru-buru membaringkan Sasuke ke tempat tidur dan menaruh dua buah bantal di bawah kaki Sasuke. Setelah itu, ia mengambil air panas dan washlap.

"Aku akan membersihkan tubuhmu dulu baru mengompres perutmu, Sasuke… Kau kelelahan hari ini…"

Sasuke mengangguk dan merilekskan tubuh dan pikirannya sambil menikmati sentuhan lembut Itachi yang sedang mengurusnya. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah pada Itachi yang sudah begitu egois dan memaksanya macam-macam dengan tanpa ada ucapan terima kasih ataupun maaf jika ia melakukan salah. Begitupun, ia memang merasa begitu kesepian dan kehilangan jika Itachi sedang tak di rumah. Ia bosan dan ia merasa frustrasi walaupun Itachi hampir setiap jam menelepon atau setidaknya mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat.

Hingga sebuah kecupan mendarat di tiap sudut mukanya, mulai dari keningnya, matanya, hidung, bibir dan dagunya. Itachi sedang menciumnya dengan penuh sayang. Ah, nyawa Sasuke bagai sedang ditiup oleh angin surga. Setelah itu, ia melihat Itachi memandangnya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Sasuke, terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku menjadi ayah anak ini…" Bisiknya.

Muka Sasuke kembali merona dengan kata-kata lembut Itachi.

"A—aku juga… Terima kasih sudah selalu me-.. Menyayangiku…" Balas Sasuke malu-malu.

Itachi tersenyum dan merendahkan tubuhnya untuk meraih bibir adiknya yang ranum dan manis. Mengecupnya lembut dengan sedikit pagutan mesra. Sasuke hanya membalas dengan rangkulan di tengkuk Itachi dan melayani permainan lembut sang kakak.

.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya…

"AKU TAK MAU…" Seru Sasuke.

"Harus, Sasuke - " Sang paman sedikit memaksa keponakannya yang bandel ini.

"RASANYA TIDAK ENAK… KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU, PAMAN MADARA?" Teriak Sasuke lagi.

Itachi yang baru turun dari kamarnya setelah mandi kembali dipusingkan oleh 'peristiwa pagi hari' yang hampir setiap hari terjadi di keluarganya. Penyebabnya dan pelakunya pun tak pernah berganti, tetap pada Uchiha Sasuke dan kehamilannya. Itachi tak habis pikir mengapa hal sepele ini selalu menjadi besar hingga akan selalu melibatkan orang-orang serumahnya.

"Adikmu tak mau minum susu ibu hamil, Itachi…" Dengus ibunya.

"Sasuke, kau itu anemia ringan dan kau butuh banyak zat besi untuk meningkatkan haemoglobinmu… Lagipula susu ini pun mengandung DHA untuk pertumbuhan otak bayimu karena otak bayi itu tumbuh terlebih dahulu dibanding organ bagian dalam lain makanya harus diberi nutrisi sedini mungkin…"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya jika sudah mendengar pamannya berpidato seperti dokternya. Ia bosan. Ia menutup mulutnya dan terus menghindar dari bujukan pamannya. Memang benar, Sasuke tidak salah jika dia tidak mau minum susu, karena rasanya memang tidak enak dan kalau dipaksakan ia akan muntah. Tentu hal itu berarti membuang sia-sia cairan yang masih tersisa di dalam tubuhnya.

"Coba kau telepon dokter, Itachi – mungkin beliau punya solusi…"

Itachi mendengus berat dan kembali naik ke lantai atas untuk menelepon dokter. Ia tak mau sang dokter ikut mendengar keributan yang disebabkan oleh kucing hitam kesayangannya yang manis itu.

'Kau bisa mengkombinasikan susu tersebut sebagai milkshake atau mungkin dibuat sebagai eskrim… tergantung kesukaan adikmu… jika dia suka pudding atau agar-agar, campurkan sebagai fla atau masukkan ke dalam agar-agar yang kiranya mengandung susu… Tak masalah tak mengurangi manfaat yang terkandung didalamnya… Sampai ia terbiasa… Kau juga bisa memasukkan bubuk vanilla jika memang baunya kurang enak, dan tak masalah jika ingin menambahkan gula agar rasanya lebih manis… Disajikan dingin pun tidak masalah jika memang sugesti hangat dari susu membuat adikmu mual…'

Demikian yang di jelaskan dokter pada Itachi. Dan ia menjelaskan ulang pada ibunya. Alhasil, demi kesayangan Itachi, Mikoto dan Madara yang manis ini, mereka melakukan apa yang disarankan dokter.

.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya…

Sasuke terbangun dengan wajah yang lesu. Tak banyak bicara-mengucapkan selamat pagi pun tidak, ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya kembali di atas sofa. Dan matanya mulai terpejam lagi.

"Sasuke, kalau kau masih mengantuk, sebaiknya kau kembali tidur, lagipula ini hari Minggu… Ibumu dan aku akan membersihkan rumah… " Tegur Madara sedikit khawatir.

Dan yang diajak bicara hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia merasa badannya begitu lemas dan kepalanya pusing. Biasanya tidak seperti ini. Ah, bahkan untuk makan atau mengemil pun sepertinya ia kehilangan nafsu.

Itachi turun seperti biasa menyusul adiknya.

"Baru kutinggal mandi, kau sudah pindah kesini, Sasuke …"

Dan Sasuke terdiam. Sepertinya mood-nya sedang tidak bagus. Atau mungkin hal lain…

Melihat reaksi yang tidak biasa dari adiknya, Itachi langsung mendekati makhluk Tuhan paling manis dan tercintanya itu lalu menempelkan keningnya di kening Sasuke.

"Hangat, tapi kau tidak demam kan, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi cemas.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Kali ini ibunya tersenyum dan memberi isyarat pada Itachi agar menjauh dari adiknya, lalu ia sendiri duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Ini bawaan bayi dalam kandunganmu, Sasuke… Kau melupakannya karena asyik dengan keegoisanmu, jadi malaikat kecilmu ini marah…"

Sasuke tak menghiraukannya dan Mikoto menarik piyama Sasuke hingga ke dadanya. Mengurut pelan perut bawah Sasuke. Itachi berinisiatif mengambil minya zaitun untuk memudahkan ibunya. Setelah itu ia hanya memandang ibunya dengan cermat.

"Kau bisa memijat kakinya, Itachi…"

Mikoto melanjutkan kegiatannya mengusap dengan sedikit mengurut perut bawah hingga perut atas Sasuke berikut pinggulnya. Dilihatnya si bungsu lebih rileks dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Sedikit mendorong Sasuke agar berbaring miring, Mikoto lalu mengurut pinggang belakang Sasuke hingga ke punggungnya.

"Aku pernah mengalami ini ketika hamil muda, Itachi… Karena itu aku tahu… Pada intinya, hamil itu memang melelahkan, sekalipun tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun. Ini jelas disebabkan karena nutrisi yang kita punya harus dibagikan pada yang bersemayam di dalam perut kita… Sedikit pijatan lembut dan sedikit sentuhan kasih sayang akan sangat membantu merilekskan tubuh dan pikirannya… Perlu diketahui Itachi, kestabilan emosi seorang ibu hamil akan mempengaruhi asupan oksigen untuk bayinya… Jika sang ibu tertekan dan stress, maka asupan oksigen akan berkurang karena mengecilnya pembuluh darah dalam placenta ibu yang menghantarkan oksigen untuk bayinya.. Placenta adalah nyawa bayi selama dalam kandungan, Itachi… Semua kebutuhan bayi mulai dari bernafas, makan, minum, bahkan buang air pun, semua melalui placenta… Bingung? Kau bisa tanyakan pada yang lebih ahli dan itulah kebesaran Tuhan untuk kehidupan manusia…" Jelas ibunya panjang lebar.

Itachi mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti sambil memandang adiknya yang kini kembali tertidur dengan damai dalam sentuhan ibunya. Ternyata Sasuke juga merindukan kasih sayang ibunya setelah sejak ia menginjak usia dewasa ia begitu gengsi untuk kembali bermanja pada ibunya. Itachi tersenyum geli jika memikirkan kesana.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Mikoto kembali membalikkan tubuh Sasuke dan membelai rambut depan putra bungsunya yang manis ini lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, anakku… Dan juga anak yang ada di dalam perutmu…"

Entah apalagi yang akan terjadi di pagi-pagi selanjutnya di keluarga Uchiha ini, yang jelas Itachi yakin bahwa mereka akan melewatinya dengan baik. Mereka belajar dari pengalaman yang sudah terjadi dan bertekad akan menjaga Sasuke hingga Sasuke melahirkan. Walaupun ia tahu, ini tak kan mudah dan masih butuh delapan bulan lagi untuk mereka menemukan hal-hal baru yang terjadi setiap harinya.

.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _A/N : N.G.T = NasoGastroTube : Selang yang biasa digunakan tenaga medis untuk memberikan nutrisi pada pasien yang tidak mampu 'makan' secara normal atau dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Selang tersebut dimasukkan melalui hidung hingga sampai ke lambung. seperti namanya Naso : hidung, Gastro : lambung. Biasanya makanan yang sudah di lembutkan atau sudah encer dimasukkan ke dalam semacam spuit (tabung yang biasa ada pada suntikan) besar dan setelah selang NGT masuk tepat ada di dalam lambung, makanan tersebut baru didorong masuk perlahan._**

 ** _D.H.A : Dokosa Heksaenoat Acid : Asam lemak TIDAK JENUH rantai panjang golongan Omega 3 yang ada pada jaringan otak dan retina mata. Banyak terdapat pada minyak hati ikan kod, rumput laut dan ASI. Pentingnya DHA sejak dalam kandungan selain untuk 'mencerdaskan' anak, tapi lebih ke arah menyempurnakan pertumbuhan otak dan mata pada janin karena sebelum terbentuknya organ bagian dalam janin, otak dan mata sudah lebih dulu terbentuk. Mencegah cacat dan kebutaan pada bayi ketika lahir nanti._**

 ** _TBC._**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Leave your review._**

 ** _Regards._**


	13. Kau egois sekali, Otouto!

Empat bulan berlalu dan kini kehamilan Sasuke sudah masuk bulan kelima atau trimester kedua. Seperti yang disarankan dokter bahwa pemeriksaan dilakukan satu kali pada trimester pertama, satu kali di trimester kedua sekaligus untuk melakukan USG pertama, dan dua kali di trimester ketiga nanti.

USG pertama beberapa hari lalu menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang positif, denyut jantung janin Sasuke pun sudah terdengar dan besarnya pertumbuhan janin juga normal. Kadar haemoglobin Sasuke sudah mulai meningkat dan anemianya berkurang dan ia disarankan untuk waspada karena di trimester ketiga nanti akan ada kemungkinan penurunan haemoglobin lagi, karena itu Itachi dan Mikoto semakin pusing bagaimana 'mengurus' pangeran manja ini selanjutnya.

'Usahakan berat badan harus naik tiga sampai empat kilogram per tiga bulannya… Karena kenaikan berat badan ibu hamil normalnya adalah sepuluh sampai dua belas kilogram selama sepuluh bulan tersebut…' - begitu yang dikatakan dokter.

Memang, berat badan Sasuke sudah naik, tapi tidak mencapai target yang dianjurkan, ia baru naik sebanyak tiga kilogram. Alasannya sepele, ia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan energi untuk merajuk dan bermanja, jadi sebanyak apapun makanan masuk akan kembali terbakar dan terbuang sia-sia dengan sikap keras kepala dan egoisnya.

Perut Sasuke pun belum menunjukkan perubahan yang signifikan, maksudnya jika Sasuke memakan kaos yang longgar, sama sekali belum terlihat ada tonjolan di perutnya, lain halnya jika ia sedang telanjang, perut putihnya itu sudah sedikit menonjol keluar jika dilihat dari samping. Itachi sempat khawatir dan mulai meragukan kehamilan Sasuke, namun setelah di lakukan USG pada usia menjelang empat bulan lalu, dipastikan kehamilan Sasuke berisi janin dan bahkan baru-baru ini Itachi sudah mendengar secara langsung denyut jantung bayinya melalui Doppler saat melakukan pemeriksaan lalu.

Dokter bilang, ada beberapa kasus dimana perut baru terlihat menonjol ketika kehamilan sampai pada usia dua puluh delapan minggu, jadi tak perlu khawatir.

"Sasuke, pokoknya berat badanmu harus naik lima kilogram lagi sampai usia kandunganmu tujuh bulan nanti…" Tegas Itachi.

"Tergantung kau, Itachi… Selama kau tak membuatku kesal, aku akan menikmati makanku…" Balas Sasuke.

"Kau jangan terlalu manja dan egois, Sasuke - itu bisa mempengaruhi emosimu…"

"Kau pikir aku manja? Aku sama sekali tidak manja, aku bukan anak kecil, Itachi…"

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar kehabisan akal untuk menghadapi Sasuke yang benar-benar berubah total. Tidak, sebenarnya bukannya Itachi kehabisan akal, Cuma begitulah-err, karena urusan yang lebih pribadi.

Sang suami tidak mendapatkan kepuasan seksual dari sang istri-mungkin jika di buatkan sebuah wacana konsultasi, begitulah judulnya.

Begitupun, Itachi masih tidak tega jika harus meminta pada Sasuke-lebih tepatnya, takut. Takut yang dirasakan Itachi ada dua alasan, pertama karena ia takut membahayakan kehamilan Sasuke karena sugesti dari dokter sebelumnya adalah kandungan Sasuke itu termasuk lemah dan yang kedua adalah 'takut' dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Ia mulai sedikit takut dan paranoid dengan kegalakan Sasuke. Adiknya ini benar-benar menakutkan seperti singa betina. Itachi tak pernah menyangka bahwa kekuatan hormon itu bisa begitu kuat.

"Sasuke, perutmu sudah terasa lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, akan lebih baik kau berhenti memakai celana jeans dan ganti dengan celana yang berbahan lebih lembut…" Saran Mikoto.

"Iya, kalau aku sedang dirumah…" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Mikoto menarik nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu, Sasuke… Kalian berdua juga jangan bertengkar terus, ibu lihat beberapa hari kebelakang ini kau selalu bermasalah dengan kakakmu…"

"Kenapa Kaa-san selalu membela Itachi? Dia yang selalu menyebalkan…"

"Kakakmu itu lelah, Sasuke… Yang Kaa-san lihat, kau terlalu banyak menuntut pada Itachi…"

Sasuke cemberut dan langsung naik ke kamarnya.

"ITACHI, MALAM INI AKU TIDUR SENDIRI… KAU HARUS TIDUR DI SOFA…" Teriak Sasuke sebelum ia membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

Itachi dan Mikoto menghela nafas panjang dan mengangkat bahunya. Lalu mereka melanjutkan makan malamnya. Memang, sejak Sasuke kehilangan perilaku ngidamnya, ia selalu makan lebih awal dan menghindari makan malam. Ia mengubah pola makannya dari tiga kali makan berat menjadi dua kali makan berat dan lebih sering makan ringan dengan biskuit, roti, atau beberapa camilan. Alasannya, ia tersugesti 'sesak' dibagian perut atasnya jika makan berat.

"Itachi, sebenarnya kau kenapa? Mengapa kau jadi sama sensitifnya dengan adikmu? Apa ada masalah di kantor? Ingat, Itachi… Adikmu sedang hamil dan itu kau yang menginginkannya…"

Muka Itachi sedikit merona saat ditanya seperti itu oleh ibunya. Ia tak bisa mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya bahwa ia membutuhkan kepuasan biologis.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah… Mungkin memang aku harus lebih bisa mengatur waktuku agar bisa sedikit lebih rileks dan mampu menghadapi Sasuke dengan lebih sabar…" Jawab Itachi.

.

.

.

Esoknya, di kantor Itachi benar-benar tidak fokus bekerja dan berkali-kali ia memesan milkshake coklat demi mengontrol emosi dan rasa frustrasinya. Ini lebih parah dari kehamilan Sasuke sebelumnya. Jika kehamilan sebelumnya, ia cukup menahan sekitar dua bulan lebih, kini sudah lima bulan. Bayangkan, mana ada manusia normal berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang sanggup menahan dorongan seksual sampai selama itu? Itachi hampir gila.

 _"_ _Kau masturbasi saja, Itachi…"_

Kisame pernah menyarankan seperti itu pada Itachi dan hanya menarik nafas berat sambil memijat kepalanya. Itachi bukan tipe laki-laki yang punya fantasi tingkat tinggi macam manusia mesum lainnya. Ia ingin kepuasan seksual didapatnya bersama orang yang ia cinta. Baiklah, pernah Itachi melakukan masturbasi saat istirahat di kantor, bukan kepuasan yang didapat, ia malah merasa bersalah pada Sasuke dan merasa mengkhianati adiknya. Dan akhirnya ia merasa muak terhadap dirinya sendiri.

 _"_ _Kau mintalah secara baik-baik pada Sasuke atau buatlah suasana baru agar adikmu tidak bosan…"_

Saran Sasori yang satu ini sebenarnya sangat masuk akal. Tapi, kembali lagi Sasuke itu seperti singa betina yang sedang datang bulan. Oke, singa tidak datang bulan. Begitulah bisa dibayangkan, seekor singa saja sudah buas apalagi jika singa tersebut datang bulan? Itachi tak mau ambil resiko, lihat saja baru ada teguran kecil seperti semalam, Itachi malah dapat sofa ruang tamu untuknya tidur.

"Pak direktur, ini laporan bulanan dari para staff untuk anda evaluasi dan tandatangani…"

Seorang sekretaris wanita masuk ke ruangan Itachi dengan setumpuk kertas dan bermaksud menaruhnya di meja Itachi. Entah Itachi sedang asyik melamun atau ia terlalu pusing dengan pekerjaannya. Ia malah menepis tangan wanita tersebut-tanpa sadar

"Tolong, bisa kau jauhkan dulu dariku, pekerjaanku yang ini belum selesai…" Itachi sedikit menghardik.

Tentu sekretaris tersebut yang kaget dengan sikap Itachi tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan tumpukan kertas yang sedang dibawanya hingga berserakan dilantai.

"Maaf, maaf pak direktur… saya akan membereskannya…"

Itachi langsung sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, ia membuat kesalahan besar dalam segi kode etik. Ia menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mengusapnya sambil menarik nafas panjang. Lalu beranjak dari kursinya menghampiri sekretarisnya dan membantunya.

"Tidak, aku yang salah… Maaf, tolong lupakan kata-kata kasarku barusan…"

Itachi berjongkok sambil ikut membereskan kertas di lantai.

"Kau belakangan ini terlihat begitu tertekan, pak… "

Itachi mendengus ringan sambil tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Aku tak apa, hanya kurang tidur… Terima kasih atas perhatianmu…"

Tiba-tiba pin penjepit dasi Itachi lepas dan mendadak Itachi merasakan firasat tidak enak. Itachi mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil pin tersebut dan ternyata disaat yang bersamaan sekretaris wanita tersebut juga mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambilkan pin tersebut.

"Pin anda jatuh…."

Jelas, tangan Itachi kini bersentuhan dengan tangan wanita tersebut. Muka wanita itu merona merah dan menunduk malu namun tidak menyingkirkan tangannya yang sedang tersentuh oleh tangan Itachi.

Firasat Itachi terjawab. Pintu ruangannya terbuka dan dia melihat adik manisnya berdiri disitu dengan membawa sekotak makanan.

Hening. Itachi terpaku, Sasuke menatap tajam sang kakak dan juga wanita yang berada di dekatnya.

"Hn… Aku mengganggu ternyata…" Dengus Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Sasuke, ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat…"

"Oh, jadi maksudmu ini hanya ilusi? Baiklah, ini ilusi…"

Sasuke masuk ke ruangan Itachi dan menaruh kotak makanan yang dibawanya di meja Itachi. Lalu kembali membalikkan badannya bermaksud untuk keluar. Itachi langsung menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Tunggu, Otouto…"

Dan Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi.

"Padahal aku sengaja datang untuk meminta maaf padamu karena sudah kasar semalam, tapi ternyata sudah tak mungkin…"

Setelah berkata begitu, Sasuke keluar-berlari. Sepertinya anak manis itu lupa bahwa di dalam perutnya ada seorang bayi dan sekarang ia berlari. Itachi panik dan langsung mengejar Sasuke meninggalkan ruangannya. Ia juga menelepon beberapa satpam untuk mencegat adiknya yang sedang 'kabur' itu. Itachi mendapatkan kekhawatiran ganda. Adiknya dan juga anaknya.

"Paman Madara, Sasuke kabur-apapunlah, aku tak ada waktu menjelaskan tapi aku meninggalkan kantor karena aku khawatir pada Sasuke yang sedang berlari…"

Bahkan, makhluk cerdas macam Itachi pun kehilangan kemampuannya menyusun kata-kata untuk menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan di seberang sana, Madara hanya mendengus berat sambil mengiyakan Itachi-itu yang di dengar Itachi via telepon.

Syukurlah, Sasuke berhasil dicegat beberapa satpam di gerbang perusahaan. Anak manja ini sedang bertengkar dengan satpam yang mencegatnya. Sasuke memang jadi 'galak' kepada siapapun. Ia akan mengaum pada siapapun yang menentangnya. Bukan hanya pada Itachi saja.

"Sasuke!" Seru Itachi.

Tapi, tunggu… Alis Itachi mendadak bertaut marah melihat ada seorang laki-laki berkepala durian kuning duduk diatas motor di seberang gerbang kantor. Naruto. Ia juga tengah 'bernegosiasi' dengan satpam agar melepaskan Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah hampir menangis. Malang sekali memang nasib satpam tersebut karena ia sebenarnya juga tidak tega tapi, perintah sang direktur memang harus menahan Sasuke agar tidak 'kabur'.

Di luar dugaan, Sasuke menendang dua satpam tersebut dan langsung naik ke motor Naruto. Tentu Naruto langsung membawa Sasuke pergi.

"Kenapa anak itu bisa bersama Sasuke? Masih belum kapok juga masalah dulu?" Decak Itachi kesal.

Ia langsung menuju ke parkiran dan singkatnya ia keluar kantor. Memang sudah tak mungkin mengejar Naruto dan adiknya, tapi setidaknya ia sekarang berusaha ke tempat-tempat yang mungkin saja di kunjungi Sasuke.

'Tenang, Itachi, adikmu itu hanya kesal, ia tak kan berbuat macam-macam…' Dengan susah payah Itachi mensugestikan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Kau ini kenapa'ttebayo?" Tanya Naruto sambil memberikan Sasuke semangkuk besar eksrim.

Masih cemberut dan memasang tampang judes, Sasuke menyuap eskrim tersebut dengan lahap seolah ia tak makan satu minggu. Ia kesal sekali. Sangat kesal hingga untuk bercerita saja ia malas.

"Diam saja kau, Usuratonkachi…"

Naruto hanya nyengir dan meringis perih mendengar semprotan judes Sasuke. Orang hamil itu menakutkan. Ia membayangkan Sasuke hamil saja seperti ini, bagaimana Sakura yang hamil? Mungkin Konoha akan hancur. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan duduk di depan Sasuke. Menunggu kucing kecil ini sampai tenang dengan sabar. Memandang sosok cantik yang selalu dicintainya ini dengan tatapan lembut.

"Sasuke, tadi aku melihat Itachi sudah menemukan kita di gerbang…" Naruto membuka pembicaraan lagi.

Sasuke menaikkan pinggir bibirnya.

"Begitu? Baguslah… Memangnya cuma dia saja yang bisa membuatku cembu-kesal?" Sungut Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Sasuke.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab jika nanti Itachi memarahiku… Memangnya kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin membuatnya kesal? Padahal kau kan memintaku untuk mengantarmu ke kantor Itachi?"

Sasuke menenggak sisa eskrim yang mencair sekaligus dan kembali memencet bel pelayan. Sepertinya anak bungsu yang super manja ini benar-benar kesal. Ditambah dengan hormone kehamilannya, juga kehidupan didalam perutnya yang menuntutnya untuk makan lebih banyak. Sasuke kalap.

"Tadinya memang begitu, karena aku ingin mengantarkan-ibu menyuruhku mengantarkan makan siang Itachi… Tapi, yang kulihat disana Itachi sedang bermesraan dengan perempuan yang entah siapa… Ternyata Itachi seperti itu di belakangku…"

Naruto sedikit kaget. Tapi, selanjutnya ia tertawa keras. Sasuke semakin sebal.

"Kau menertawakanku, Dobe?"

"Kau ini lucu sekali, Teme - Kau itu cemburu sampai seperti ini? Ayolah, aku tahu persis Itachi seperti apa posesifnya terhadap dirimu, jadi Itachi tak mungkin berbuat yang aneh-aneh dibelakangmu'ttebayo…"

"Aku tidak cemburu dan aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, dia sedang berpegangan tangan mesra dengan seorang wanita… Cih, sekarang aku menyesal mau hamil anak Itachi lagi…"

Si pirang yang tampan itu menaruh tangannya di pipi Sasuke, mengusap pipi halus dan kenyal itu dengan ibu jarinya sambil menatap Sasuke lembut namun juga begitu dalam lewat manic biru langitnya. Ah, ia mencintai makhluk Uchiha yang manis dan menggemaskan ini. Sangat.

"Sasuke, ada baiknya jika kau mendiskusikannya lagi pada Itachi… Jika memang Itachi bermain dibelakangmu, ia tak kan memanjakanmu sedemikian rupa… Jika ia sudah tak mencintaimu karena perempuan itu, ia tak mungkin meninggalkan ruangannya demi mengejarmu padahal sekarang jelas masih jam kerja…"

Sasuke mengerlingkan matanya tak mau menatap balik Naruto. Memang benar juga apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Masuk akal. Tapi, Sasuke tak mau mengakuinya begitu saja, ia sudah terlanjur kesal dan sebal pada Itachi. Ia masih dalam wajah cemberutnya namun tetap diam tak membantah Naruto lagi.

"Jangan bersikap manis begitu, Sasuke-nanti aku bisa menyerangmu…" Canda Naruto.

"Hn…"

Mata Sasuke terbelalak saat ia melihat dari kejauhan kakak tercintanya sedang berlari dengan tergesa menghampirinya. Ia kembali geram, bagaimana Itachi bisa tahu ia ada disini?

"Nyehehe, gomen, Sasuke - " Cengir Naruto sambil memperlihatkan ponselnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Narutoooo…" Geram Sasuke sambil menarik kerah jaket Naruto dan mencekik temannya dengan kesal.

Orang hamil memang menakutkan. Entahlah aura mereka memang begitu menyilaukan dan menakutkan.

Itachi langsung menarik Sasuke yang asyik menyiksa Naruto dan menepuk pipi Sasuke dengan lembut. Sebenarnya Itachi ingin menampar adiknya ini dengan keras karena ia sendiri kesal dengan ulah Sasuke yang kian hari semakin egois dan manja. Tapi, Itachi takut harus tidur di sofa lagi atau ia lebih takut Sasuke malah akan kabur entah kemana jika ia mengomeli Sasuke dengan sedikit lebih kasar.

Intinya Itachi menahan emosinya mati-matian.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, Sasuke…" Dengus Itachi berat lalu memeluk adiknya yang sekarang berbalik 'menyiksa' dirinya.

"Lepas, Itachi-aku benci padamu… Kembali saja pada wanita itu, menyebalkan…"

Merasa kucing kecil ini tak bisa dijinakkan, Itachi menggendong paksa Sasuke dan berpamitan pada Naruto sekaligus berterimakasih atas 'kerjasama' Naruto yang memberitahu keberadaan mereka pada si gagak tampan ini.

Tak banyak bicara dan mengabaikan protes-protes Sasuke, Itachi langsung membawa adiknya ke mobil dan membanting pintu mobil dengan agak keras. Sepertinya Uchiha sulung ini sudah merasa di ambang batas kesabarannya. Ya, frustrasi maksudnya. Ditambah dengan pekerjaan yang begitu menumpuk, Hasrat seksual yang 'ahsudahlahlupakansaja', kini adiknya pun sama sekali tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Baru kali ini Itachi merasa nyaris menyerah dan kepalanya seperti mau pecah.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana, Itachi? Arah rumah bukan kesini…"

"Ke kantor…"

"Mau apa? Mau memamerkan kemesraanmu dengan wanita itu, hm?"

"Terserah, Sasuke - aku ingin bicara denganmu…"

Sasuke sebenarnya menyadari ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan kakaknya. Ia tahu kakaknya kesal dan rasa kesalnya tidak pada biasanya. Tapi, Sasuke tak ingin menunjukkan 'ketakutannya' pada Itachi. Apalagi kali ini ia tak merasa 'salah'.

.

.

.

Di kantor, Sasuke diseret Itachi dengan sedikit kasar ke ruangannya. Salah Sasuke sendiri yang ribut sepanjang koridor dan memberontak. Itachi sudah pada batasnya dan tak mau banyak berdebat.

Di ruangannya ternyata sudah ada Madara yang tadi sempat menggantikan Itachi yang pergi tiba-tiba. Namun, sang paman yang melihat keponakannya itu diselimuti aura gelap dan sepertinya akan meledak, ia bergidik.

"A-ah, kau sudah kembali, kalau begitu aku pindah ke ruangan pribadiku saja membantumu mengevaluasi dan menandatangani berkas-berkas ini…"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Itachi yang sepertinya Itachi sendiri tak kan menjawabnya, Madara keluar ruangan dengan tergesa. Suami-isteri yang sedang bertengkar itu menakutkan terlebih jika sang isteri sedang hamil dan sang suami kekurangan 'jatah' dari sang isteri. Itu seram.

Pintu tertutup dan langsung dikunci oleh Itachi dan si sulung ini langsung menghadap adiknya. Memandangnya tajam. Ia juga sedang berada dalam usaha meredam emosinya. Adiknya ini sama sekali tak mengerti tentang kekhawatirannya.

"Apa? Mau menjelaskan apa? Mana sekretarismu itu?"

"Cukup, Sasuke! Aku tak ada apa-apa dengannya, dan tadi hanya kecelakaan kecil dimana kau datang disaat yang terlalu kebetulan ditambah dengan pikiranmu yang terlalu mendramatisir dicampur dengan segala keegoisanmu, mengerti?"

"Jadi kau menyalahi kedatanganku? Kau berani menyentakku sekarang, Itachi? Oh, baiklah… Tadi aku sudah mengatakannya pada Naruto, dan sepertinya aku harus mengatakan hal ini juga padamu… Dengar, Itachi-aku menyesal atas kehamilan ini lagi dan kali ini kaulah pencetusnya…" Serang Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

Itachi melebarkan matanya dan spontan mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar Sasuke. Namun, ia mengurungkannya dan hanya mengepalkan tangannya lalu memijat keningnya sendiri.

"Kenapa? Kau tak menamparku? Padahal jika kau menamparku, dengan senang hati aku akan ke rumah sakit sekarang juga dan menggugurkan kandunganku…"

"Jangan pancing kesabaranku, Sasuke…" Itachi memperingati.

"Aku tak takut padamu, Kuso Aniki… Kau tak pernah mengerti aku…"

"Aku tak pernah mengerti dirimu, Sasuke? Kau ini terlalu egois, kau terlalu manja. Aku tahu kau hamil, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa semena-mena pada semua orang… Coba kau pikirkan apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini? Kau seenaknya, semua orang harus tunduk padamu, tapi kau sendiri apa pernah memikirkan kami yang selalu mengkhawatirkanmu setiap kali kau bertindak semaumu tanpa memikirkan resikonya? Dewasalah, Sasuke…"

"Jadi sekarang kau berani menceramahiku? Semua gara-gara perempuan itu, kan? Kau berubah karena sudah tidak mencintaiku dan sekarang kau sedang mencari alasan agar aku membencimu dan kau bisa pergi ke perempuan itu… Sekarang yang menjadi aktor drama itu siapa, Itachi?"

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa sulit sekali menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya sepele ini pada Sasuke? Ia tahu ia salah mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini justru disaat mereka sedang ada sedikit 'masalah', tapi Itachi berfikir, semua sama saja. Kapan saja pun hasilnya akan mendapat reaksi negative dari Sasuke. Ia hanya sedikit mencuri kesempatan dimana ia ingin 'sekaligus' saja.

"Maaf, Sasuke sepertinya kita memang butuh waktu untuk sama-sama diam dan berfikir… Kau duduklah dengan tenang disitu…"

Itachi menyenderkan pinggulnya di meja kerjanya sambil mengatur nafasnya. Ia mencoba untuk mengusir emosinya. Benar-benar tak ada gunanya bicara pada Sasuke dengan diselimuti emosi.

"Hn…"

Tiba-tiba Itachi teringat bahwa Sasuke datang ke kantor sambil membawa sekotak makanan. Ia membalikkan badannya dan mencari kotak makan itu, syukurlah masih ada dan tidak dipindahkan dari tempatnya. Sejenak ia merasa hatinya lebih sejuk dan pikirannya lebih jernih, adiknya mungkin tidak seegois perkiraannya walaupun memang Sasuke itu egois. Sejak lahir.

Senyum Itachi merekah tipis dan mengambilnya lalu membukanya. Ia tahu persis ini buatan Sasuke, terlihat dari cara memasaknya yang sama sekali tidak bisa terlihat 'enak' dan cara penyajiannya yang sangat tidak rapi. Itachi tak melihat kesana, ia melihat dari niat dan usaha adiknya.

"Kau susah-susah membuatkan ini untukku, Sasuke? Dan kau rela datang ke kantorku segala?"

"Apanya? Itu kaa-san yang membuatnya, dan rusak penampilannya karena Naruto tadi ngebut memboncengku…" Bantah Sasuke.

Itachi tertawa kecil dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Kemarilah, temani aku makan…"

Sebenarnya, Sasuke merasa sedikit lega Itachi sudah kembali seperti biasa, ia agak takut juga melihat kakaknya yang selalu lembut dan memanjakannya tiba-tiba berubah marah dan sedikit galak. Tapi, ia juga kesal mengapa Itachi tak mau mengerti bahwa dia cembu-sebal dengan wanita tersebut.

Masih bertahan dengan mulut yang ditekuk, Sasuke mendekati Itachi dengan menyilangkan tangan didadanya. Menunjukkan penolakan sekaligus rajukan. Itachi tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepala adiknya lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Ini enak, Sasuke-ternyata kau bisa masak…" Puji Itachi dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan aku yang masak…"

Itachi hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil terus memakan bekal dari Sasuke dengan lahap. Sasuke termangu melihatnya, apa benar seenak itu? Seingatnya, saat ia masak dibantu Mikoto tadi, ia tak merasakan rasanya. Saat Itachi akan memasukkan udang ke mulutnya, Sasuke menarik tangan Itachi dan memasukkan sumpit yang menjepit udang tersebut ke mulutnya.

"ITACHI- INI ASIN, KENAPA BISA-BISANYA KAU BILANG ENAK? SUDAH, JANGAN DIMAKAN LAGI…" Seru Sasuke sambil buru-buru mengambil air minum di dispenser dekat meja kerja Itachi.

"He? Menurutku ini enak, karena kau yang membuatkannya untukku…" Jawab Itachi cuek dan melanjutkan makannya.

Sasuke jadi tidak tega sendiri dan mengambil bekal yang masih disantap Itachi lalu menjauhkannya dan langsung memberikan minum pada kakaknya.

"Itachi, mengapa kau memaksakan diri dan berbohong padaku?"

Itachi menarik tangan Sasuke agar mendekat ke arahnya lalu merengkuh pinggang Sasuke sambil memandangnya lembut. Tentu senyum lembut dan hangatnya tak pernah tertinggal untuk Sasuke.

"Aku tak memaksakan diri, Sasuke-aku menyantap ketulusanmu, bukan rasa dari masakanmu… Aku bisa membayangkan betapa susahnya kau masak untukku, aku sangat mengenalmu, Otouto…"

Sasuke terdiam dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Mukanya merona merah mendengar Itachi bicara lembut dan sedikit menggombal-mungkin.

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibirnya.

"Hari ini, kau tunggu aku sampai pulang kerja… Entahlah tiba-tiba saja aku ingin ditemani olehmu… Agar kau tak curiga lagi dan mungkin bisa sedikit menyemangatiku… Begitulah, pekerjaanku begitu menumpuk dan aku sedikit stress…"

"H—hn…"

Tak menjawab secara verbal, Sasuke hanya merangkul tengkuk Itachi dan mencium bibir sang kakak. Itachi sedikit terkejut karena tak biasanya Sasuke memiliki 'inisiatif' seperti ini. Oh, tunggu-bahkan Sasuke sepertinya bermaksud memperdalam ciumannya, karena Itachi merasa bibir adiknya sedikit bergerak memagut bibirnya.

Sambil menahan tawa, Itachi menyambut undangan adiknya. Ia balik memagut dan menjilat bibir Sasuke dengan lebih sensual. Diluar dugaan, Sasuke malah mempererat rangkulannya di tengkuk Itachi dan merekahkan bibirnya perlahan, mengeluarkan lidahnya menyapa bibir Itachi dengan gerakan sedikit 'malu-malu'.

Itachi gemas. Adiknya terlalu manis. Menerima undangan manis begitu, sepertinya hanya orang idiot saja yang tak bereaksi positif atasnya. Lidah Itachi langsung menerobos masuk ke mulut manis Sasuke. Mengulumnya ganas seperti orang kehausan. Menghisap bibir bawah Sasuke seperti bayi yang menyusu pada puting susu ibunya.

"M-mmhh…Hhh…"

Ups! Itachi tersadar. Sepertinya ada yang tak beres dengan dirinya. Ciumannya dengan Sasuke mulai menciptakan reaksi baru yang-errr berbahaya. Itachi melepas ciumannya dan menarik nafas panjang berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran kotor yang mulai berlalu-lalang di pikirannya.

"Sasuke… Kau mau pesan eskrim? Supaya kau tak bosan?" Tawar Itachi mengalihkan pikirannya.

Rasa frustrasi Itachi yang sudah mendera sejak beberapa hari kebelakang dan tak terpuaskan, harus di tambahkan lagi penderitaannya dengan kedatangan adiknya seperti seorang istri bahkan membawakannya makanan ke kantor. Oke, itu terlalu manis dan sedikit ambigu. Sekarang? Sang adik bahkan memiliki inisiatif untuk memberikannya ciuman yang sensual.

Ini kantor. Ini ruang kerja. Pekerjaan menumpuk. Sugesti-sugesti tersebut diputar berulang-ulang di pikiran Itachi. Tapi, tetap saja pikiran seperti : Kenapa dengan kantor? Bukankah ruang kerja terkesan lebih 'sexy' untuk melakukan hal terlarang? Pekerjaan kan bisa ditunda sebentar?-seolah menggoda iman Itachi yang dia sudah 'sodamnhornylikehell'.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan dengan wajah yang masih merona manis. Ia beranjak dari rengkuhan Itachi dan menarik sang kakak menuju sofa tamu ruang kerjanya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa tersebut dan memandang Itachi yang masih berdiri di depannya. Air liur Itachi seketika menggenang melihat adiknya menjilat bibirnya sendiri 'inseductiveway' sambil memandang lurus ke arahnya,

"Sasuke-Jangan menggodaku… Aku bisa menyerangmu disini sekarang juga karena kau sudah menyiksaku selama hampir lima bulan…"

Dan sang adik yang nakal ini hanya menaikkan pinggir bibirnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran adik kesayangan Itachi ini. Seolah tak melihat tempat dan waktu. Ataukah dia sengaja ingin membuat kakaknya semakin kalut untuk membalaskan 'dendamnya' yang tadi melihat Itachi berduaan dengan wanita yang entahlah Sasuke sendiri tak mau tahu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke kembali memajukan badannya ke arah Itachi dan-Oh! Ia menarik dasi Itachi yang menggantung dengan giginya. Mata Sasuke mendelik ke atas masih dengan seringai licik untuk kakaknya.

"Sepertinya, anakmu di dalam perutku ini ingin 'bertemu' dengan ayahnya…" Bisik Sasuke.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC._**

 ** _ASTAGA GUE UTANG LEMON DUA BIJI… Di 'Curious' dan di 'Secret' ini… TOLONG! *teriak di tengah lapangan*_**

 ** _Yaudah, intinya chap depan lemon, nanti trimester tiga mungkin bakal ada dua atau tiga chapter, ada Naruto dan yang lainnya juga nanti. Fugaku? Entahlah, gue lom ada kepikiran masukin dia lagi. Abis waktu itu papah Fuga menyia-nyiakan suami gue sih *tabok*_**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Leave your review._**

 ** _Regards._**


	14. SASUKEEEEEEEE!

Entah apa yang sedang menggentayangi pikiran Sasuke hingga ia bisa berubah dengan drastis seperti ini. Mungkinkah ia sedang kerasukan setan binal atau kepribadiannya pecah akibat moodswing? Yang jelas singa betina yang sedang sensi akibat menstruasi barusan mendadak berubah menjadi kucing manis yang nakal dan menggemaskan.

Itachi masih dalam usahanya untuk meneguhkan pikirannya bahwa disini bukan tempat yang tepat dan ia masih mencari tahu motif Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah. Tidak mungkin kalau hanya sekedar ciuman barusan lantas Sasuke langsung bergairah begitu. Biasanya adik kesayangannya ini menahan segala gengsinya dulu sebelum pada akhirnya ia 'mengaku' juga. Beda dengan Itachi yang baru disentuh Sasuke sedikit saja akan terpancing untuk menerkam adiknya.

"Sasuke-Tunggu sampai aku selesai bekerja dan kita akan melakukannya sampai puas di rumah nanti…" Itachi mencoba menolak lagi dengan lembut.

Sasuke menyeringai senang. Ia tertarik dengan sikap salah tingkah Itachi. Jarang sekali ia menemukan kakak kesayangannya kebingungan seperti ini. Tapi, ia tak peduli. Apapun yang ia inginkan harus ia dapatkan. Dan ia tahu Itachi tak kan pernah bisa menolaknya.

"Tapi, anakmu ini sepertinya sudah penasaran…"

Itachi mendengus berat berusaha menahan godaan verbal Sasuke. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga Sasuke tidak menggodanya secara visual selanjutnya. Ia duduk disamping Sasuke yang masih menggigit dasinya 'onfuckingseductivewayyoulittlehornybrat' dan langsung mengecup keningnya. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak mengigit dasinya lagi seperti kucing yang sedang merajuk.

"Ini hanya moodswing mu, Sasuke-biasanya kau selalu menolak jika ku ajak…"

Namun, yang dilihat Itachi adalah Sasuke yang menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan mata yang memicing namun lurus memandang sang kakak. Doa Itachi sama sekali tidak terkabul malah sebaliknya. Belum selesai sampai disitu, Itachi merasakan tangan adiknya merayap di sekitar dadanya.

"Mungkin pengaruh dari kehamilan juga, makanya aku merasa begitu rindu pada-suamiku…" Bisik Sasuke panas sekaligus seperti menahan tawa.

Dan setelah itu Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengecup leher Itachi. Itachi memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan menahan nafasnya. Tunggu! Barusan, cara Sasuke mengecup lehernya, sepertinya terlalu berisik. Maksudnya, ia mengeluarkan bunyi kecupan yang begitu mendecit bahkan meninggalkan sedikit gema di ruang kerja Itachi yang luas ini.

"Sasuke, ini di kantor, jangan membuat masalah…"

"Mhmm? Memangnya kenapa kalau di kantor? Pekerjaanmu juga sudah dikerjakan paman Madara…" Gumam Sasuke pura-pura bodoh sambil melarikan jari telunjuknya ke puting susu Itachi dibalik kemeja licinnya.

Bukan Itachi tidak mau, ia mau sekali-SANGAT! Lima bulan, oh lima bulan kebelakang yang sangat menyiksa dimana Itachi hanya melewatinya dengan moodswing Sasuke dan pekerjaan yang menumpuk tanpa kegiatan ranjang yang menggairahkan atau apapun itu. Tapi, masalahnya waktu dimana semua rasa frustrasi nya sedang ditawarkan angin surga, tempat ia sedang berpijak itu seolah menghalanginya. Ayolah, ruangan kerja Itachi bukan ruangan kedap suara seperti studio rekaman, sementara adiknya ini mustahil untuk tidak berteriak jika mencapai klimaks-jangankan klimaks, dari penetrasi awal pun, si pantat ayam kadang spontan memekik kencang. Bagaimana jika…..

"Nanti staff kantorku akan mendengar suaramu, Sasuke-" Bisik Itachi tertahan saat rasa geli di puting susunya mulai menjalar.

"Biar saja… Biar semua orang tahu bahwa aku adalah milikmu dan tak boleh ada yang lancang menggodamu…" Jawab Sasuke enteng namun jarinya mencubit keras puting yang sudah mengeras itu. "Seperti sekretarismu tadi…"

Itachi tersentak karena cubitan barusan. Ya, sedikit sakit. Sepertinya adiknya ini masih kesal terbukti berdasarkan kata-katanya barusan yang secara frontal menyenggol kasus sebelumnya.

"Jadi kau cemburu, Sasuke?" Itachi balik bertanya tak mau kalah.

"Entahlah…" Dengus Sasuke sambil menggigit gemas leher kakaknya. "Kau mengeras, Nii-san…"

Tanpa Itachi sadari ternyata tangan Sasuke sudah sampai di celananya dan sedang mengelus gundukan bulat disana. Jelas Itachi mengeras, sejak Sasuke sudah menunjukkan perilaku-perilaku yang 'manis', ia sudah bereaksi. Bagaimanapun, birahi Itachi masih normal. Dia bukan pria impoten atau frigid yang kuat menghadapi godaan dari pasangannya.

"S-Sasuke…"

Melihat kakaknya masih penuh keraguan itu, Sasuke bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri di depan Itachi dan sang kakak hanya memandangnya-menunggu adik kecilnya akan berbuat senakal apa lagi. Nafasnya sudah memburu dan di ruangan ber-AC tersebut, keringat Itachi tak bisa dicegah. Keningnya sudah basah oleh keringat.

Selanjutnya Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya dan duduk kembali menghadap Itachi.

"Kau ingin aku melakukannya dengan tanganku…."-dan Sasuke menggesek sedikit ganas di penis Itachi. "Dengan ini…"-Sasuke memberi isyarat dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga penis mereka yang masih berbalut celana bergesekan. "Atau dengan mulutku?"- Tawaran terakhir Sasuke dengan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Itachi dan langsung menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam gua basah sang kakak lalu mengulumnya dengan lapar.

"Hmmm…Sa- Mhmm…" – Bahkan Uchiha sulung ini tak punya persiapan apapun saking terpana melihat kenakalan adiknya.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan bernafas sedikit terengah sambil memandang Itachi dengan nanar. Begitu juga dengan Itachi yang memandang Sasuke dengan penuh nafsu dan gairah.

"Aku akan memberikanmu permulaan yang belum pernah kita coba sebelumnya…"

Belum sempat Itachi menjawab, Sasuke sudah melepas retsleting celana Itachi dan sedikit menurunkan celananya hingga ke lututnya. Disambung dengan menurunkan celana dalam sang kakak hingga penis kesukaan Sasuke tersebut melompat dengan senang dari sangkarnya.

"Sasuke-tunggu…"

Sasuke tak mempedulikan protes Itachi. ia langsung mengulum penis Itachi hingga basah oleh air liurnya lalu kembali duduk dipangkuan Itachi menggenggam penis mereka bersamaan lalu mengocoknya perlahan.

"Nii-san…Ahhh… Kita belum pernah melakukan yang seperti-Hhh…Ini… Kaaann?"

Itachi memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat menahan geraman dan erangan yang mungkin saja bisa meluncur. Adiknya benar-benar nakal. Entah apa yang sudah dimakan olehnya. Atau jangan-jangan Naruto memasukkan sesuatu yang aneh ke dalam eksrimnya tadi? Itachi terus berfikir.

"Ohhh… Sasuke..."

Kakak beradik tersebut saling berpandangan nanar. Keduanya bernafas dengan terengah dan begitu berat. Mereka saling menyampaikan 'kebutuhan' mereka yang tertunda begitu lama lewat pandangan mereka masing-masing. Sesekali mereka saling mencium dan mengulum bibir mereka.

Pinggul Sasuke juga ikut digoyangkan seirama dengan kocokan tangannya di penis mereka, setelah air liurnya tadi, kini ia menggunakan precum mereka yang meleleh dari penis masing-masing sebagai pelumas. Sementara Itachi membuka kemeja Sasuke dan menjilati dadanya, menghisap payudara Sasuke yang Oh! Ia baru sadar bahwa puting susu adiknya sedikit lebih membesar dan sedikit membengkak walaupun tidak membulat seperti wanita.

"Nnhh… Haahhhh… Nii-san… Geli… Emmhhh…"

Lalu Itachi menghentikan tangan Sasuke yang mengocok penisnya semakin cepat dan menggeleng.

"Kau tidak bermaksud membuatku ejakulasi sekarang kan, Otouto?"

Setelah itu Itachi mendekap adiknya dan membaringkannya di sofa. Posisi berbalik dan Sasuke terlihat lega-senang dengan reaksi Itachi yang seperti 'masukdalamperangkapnya'.

Itachi mencium perut Sasuke yang sedikit menggunduk. Jika tanpa tertutup pakaian, perut Sasuke memang sudah terlihat menggembung walaupun tidak begitu besar. Sementara kedua tangannya sibuk memilin puting susu Sasuke yang lebih menonjol dari biasanya dengan gemas.

"Ada malaikatku disini, Sasuke-" Bisik Itachi dalam ciumannya.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau terlihat semakin seksi saat hamil seperti ini… Aura mu menguar…"

Entah sudah berapa kecupan yang sudah didaratkan Itachi di perut adiknya seolah ia benar-benar bertemu dengan anak yang didambakannya. Hingga ciumannya benar-benar sampai di penis adiknya yang sudah banjir precum sejak tadi.

"Aku sudah tak tahan, Sasuke-Aku ingin memasukkannya sekarang…"

Tentu saja, si bungsu yang sebenarnya juga sudah tidak tahan hanya bisa mengangguk cepat dengan erangan yang tak terputus sejak tadi menginginkan sang kakak bersatu dengannya dan langsung memposisikan dirinya menyender sementara pantatnya menggantung di ujung sofa. Itachi langsung berlutut dan mensejajarkan penisnya dengan pantat adiknya lalu melebarkan kaki Sasuke selebar-lebarnya.

Setelah meludahi penisnya sendiri hingga basah dan cukup licin, ia juga melumuri lubang Sasuke dengan air liurnya lalu menempelkan ujung kepala penisnya di lubang berkerut Sasuke yang sudah berkedut sejak tadi dan mulai mendorong pelan.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan, Sasuke…"

"AGH!" Seru Sasuke yang membuat Itachi spontan menghentikan serangannya.

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Sakitkah?" Tanya Itachi cemas.

Sasuke menggeleng dan melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggul Itachi menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan.

"NGH-Nii-saaaan… Aaaagghh…"

Penis Itachi yang baru setengahnya masuk kembali terjeda karena Itachi mulai tidak tega. Ia mengerti sudah lama tak ada penetrasi ke lubang Sasuke, bahkan kali ini ia tak melakukan persiapan ditambah tak ada pelumas. Alasannya? Jelas karena ini di kantor. Itachi tak mungkin menyimpan stok pelumas di laci meja kerjanya kan? Tak pernah terbesit pikiran dia akan melakukan hal tidak senonoh seperti ini di kantornya. Simple.

Tapi ternyata hal yang dipikirkannya tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin.

"Kita hentikan saja, Sasuke… Kau kesakitan, kita tunda sampai nanti dirumah…"

Dan Sasuke merangkul tengkuk Itachi menariknya agar sedikit menindihnya.

"Lakukan saja , Kuso Aniki… Aku tak apa…"

Memang keadaan seperti ini juga tidak memungkinkan Itachi untuk berhenti di tengah jalan, akhirnya ia kembali memajukan pinggulnya, mendorong masuk penisnya secara keseluruhan ke lubang anus Sasuke. Ia menahan nafasnya dan sedikit menggeram saat merasakan lubang hangat itu menyelimuti dan mencengkeram penisnya yang sudah siap menembak sekarang juga-jika harus.

"Ggghhh… Sa-sukee…. Hhhhh…"

Itachi diam sebentar, karena jika langsung bergerak pasti akan menyakiti adiknya dan-errr, ia juga bisa langsung mencapai klimaks akibat dari rentang waktu yang terlalu lama tentang hubungan seks. Ia mencium kening dan pipi Sasuke berulang-ulang. Mengulum mulut Sasuke dengan lapar sambil tangannya meremas gemas dada Sasuke dan memilin putingnya juga.

"Hngg… Ah… Nii-san… Bergeraklah… Aaahh… Ohhh…" Pinta Sasuke dengan tidak sabar sambil menggerakkan pinggangnya memutar mencari beberapa gesekan di lubangnya.

"Sasuke-pelankan suaramu… Ini di kantor…"

"Hng… AAAGGHH…" Sasuke malah semakin menjerit saat ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya, kepala penis Itachi secara tidak sengaja menabrak kelenjar prostatnya.

Spontan Itachi membungkan mulut Sasuke. Tentu Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya melepaskan tangan Itachi.

"Ngnghh… Ahhh… Ukhh… Nii-san…"

Itachi sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya heran melihat perilaku aneh Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku belum bergerak… Pelankan suaramu…"

"Aaahhh… Kalau begitu cepatlah bergerak, kuso aniki… Aaaghhh… Ooouhhh…" Sasuke malah mengeraskan suaranya.

Itachi memutar bola matanya dan mulai bergerak perlahan.

"Ah… Ah… Agh… Ng… Oh… Ukh… Aaahhh… Terus… Lebih cepat, Nii-san… Haahhh…"

Dan Itachi mulai terbengong memperhatikan sikap Sasuke. Iya, maksudnya sangat tidak biasanya. Memang, Sasuke selalu berisik di tempat tidur, tapi kali ini ia berbeda. Seperti-entahlah.

"OGHH-KAMI-SAMA…. Aaaaaghhh… Luar biasa… Penismu milikku… Ahhh, Anakmu senang bertemu dengan ayahnya… Lihat perutku sedikit berkontraksi…" Ceracau Sasuke.

Ugh! Itachi semakin terangsang dengan ceracau dan teriakan Sasuke. Ini berbeda dengan biasanya. Tapi, Itachi juga bingung karena ini di ruang kerjanya. Bagaimana jika ada yang lewat di depan ruang kerjanya? Bagaimana jika ada yang mendengar? Bagaimana-

Tapi, pada akhirnya, insting menuntun Itachi untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan semakin cepat, namun tidak terlalu dalam, ia takut membahayakan rahim adiknya yang sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu letaknya dimana.

"Ohh.. Nii-san… Aku… Dekat… Aku… Sedikit lagi… Ah… Ahhh… Hng…"

"Sasuke-Hhh… Pelankan… Ugh… Suaramu… Hhhhh… Nanti ada yang dengar, Otouto…"

"Aku.. Aaohh… Tak peduli… Ahnghh… AHH… Aku suka penis besarmu, Nii-san… AGH… Nikmat sekali… OGHH…"

Seolah tak mendengar atau pura-pura tak mendengar peringatan Itachi, Sasuke tetap melenguh dengan volume yang lebih besar dari biasanya. Hingga akhirnya orgasme benar-benar menghantamnya dengan spontan Sasuke yang mengangkat punggungnya dan menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai, bersamaan dengan itu, cairan kental berwarna putih bermuncratan dengan bebas dari lubang di ujung penisnya.

"AAAARRGGHHH-NII-SAAAAANNN… " Jerit Sasuke sekeras-kerasnya.

Dan cengkeraman otot bagian dalam lubang anus Sasuke memeras penisnya hingga semua isinya keluar dengan tak tertahankan. Itachi menggeram tertahan dan menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat menikmati klimaks yang luar biasa dahsyatnya. Setelah sekian lama ia tak pernah mendapatkan kenikmatan ini, akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkannya juga.

Itachi memeluk Sasuke dan menciumi lehernya, telinganya, pipinya hingga ke keningnya dengan sayang. Memandang adiknya dengan sayang seraya tangannya menyeka keringat yang mengalir di hampir seluruh bagian mukanya. Nafas mereka masih terengah namun mereka menyinggung senyum tipis sambil saling berpandangan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke…"

"Hn…"

Mereka menautkan kembali bibir mereka dan berciuman mesra, Sasuke sedikit meringis merasakan penis Itachi yang sudah melemas melesak keluar dari lubang anusnya. Ia juga merasakan benih panas Itachi meleleh keluar dan pasti menetes hingga ke lantai. Ia tak peduli. Yang dirasakannya adalah bahagia bahwa ia benar milik Itachi. memang seharusnya sudah seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa berkata apapun, Sasuke sedikit mendorong Itachi dan langsung berdiri mengambil jas kerja Itachi yang tersampir di kursinya lalu menutupi tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Sudah puas, paman Madara?" Tanya Sasuke kalem saat ia membuka pintu.

Itachi terbelalak dan langsung lari ke kamar mandi karena ia tak sempat menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan apapun.

"A-Aaa… Sasuke-Aku hanya lewat… " Jawab Madara gugup.

"Oh lewat, tapi sampai menungging seperti ini dengan telinga menempel di pintu?"

Dan Sasuke menatap makhluk-makhluk lain di sekitar Madara yang sebagian ada yang pingsan, sebagian ada yang mimisan dan sebagian ada yang epilepsi.

"Anggap saja itu _fanservice_ untuk kalian yang 'mencintai' kakakku sekaligus peringatan keras dariku bahwa Itachi adalah milikku. Bahkan aku sedang mengandung anaknya… Jadi, jangan coba-coba atau sekali-sekali mendekati Itachi walaupun hanya sekedar merona jika berada di dekatnya… Mengerti?"

Setelah itu, Sasuke menarik rambut jabrik Madara dan menyeretnya ke dalam ruangan lalu menguncinya lagi tanpa mempedulikan korban-korban yang bergeletakan di luar sana.

"Jangan bilang kau terangsang, paman Madara!"

Dan yang dilihatnya adalah Madara yang sepertinya sudah terbang entah ke dunia ilusi erotis macam mana. Sasuke mendengus berat dan tak lama sang kakak tercinta keluar dari kamar mandi. Tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Sasuke berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Paman Madara, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Itachi sambil membaringkan pamannya ke sofa.

Masih setengah sadar, setengah senyum mesum dan sepertinya ada darah menggenang di hidungnya, Madara mengangguk.

"Lebih dari baik-baik saja, Itachi… Kau hebat… Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kau bisa tokcer seperti itu… Bahkan adikmu saja bisa sampai berteriak sekeras itu…"

Itachi memijat kepalanya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke hingga membuat semuanya jadi kacau seperti ini. Sempat terbesit di pikiran Itachi bahwa jangan-jangan Sasuke memang sengaja melakukan ini. Tapi, untuk apa? Setahunya, Sasuke-lah yang paling ribut jika riwayat-riwayat pribadinya ada yang menyinggung. Lalu kali ini? Entah apa motif Sasuke, Itachi tak habis pikir.

"Maafkan adikku, paman Madara… Maklum, _moodswing_ nya… Aku sendiri kewalahan… Maaf, kantor jadi berantakan…"

Namun, Itachi hanya bisa meringis melihat pamannya itu malah _nyengir_ yang sepertinya samar-samar Itachi melihat latar belakang taman bunga di belakang pamannya.

"Paman bangga padamu, Itachi… Bahkan makhluk frigid nyaris tanpa emosi seperti itu, jika sudah bersama kakak tersayangnya bisa berubah jadi anak yang sangat manis…"

Tak lama Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dan sepertinya ia segar sekali. Mungkin ia sempat mandi tadi.

"Sedang membicarakan apa kalian berdua? Aku sudah cukup berbaik hati kan membayar semua rasa penasaran kalian semua di seluruh kantor ini?"

"Sasuke- Aku harap hal ini tidak terjadi lagi…" Dengus Itachi sambil berdiri menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke cemberut.

"Oh, jadi kau tidak ingin mengakuiku sebagai pasangan hidupmu, hm?" Tanya Sasuke.

Itachi menggeleng.

"Bukan begitu, Otouto… Maksudku, kenapa harus dengan cara seperti ini? Mengapa kau tak puas padaku? Kurang apa aku membuktikan pada dunia bahwa aku adalah milikmu?"

"Aku tidak suka saja ada orang yang merona malu-malu ingin mendapat perhatianmu… Menjijikkan…"

"Sasuke, kenapa kau-"

"Kau ingin bertengkar lagi, Itachi? Kau berani mengomeliku lagi?"

"Bukan begitu, Otouto… Kemarilah, aku sangat menyayangimu…"

"Hn…"

Sasuke diam memalingkan muka sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. Beruntung Madara sudah kembali dari delusinya dan berdiri menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar, keponakanku yang manis pemilik desahan-Ough!"

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Madara. Ia meringis dan yang dilihatnya adalah Sasuke yang sedang men- _deathglare_ nya.

"Nanti malam, kita makan di luar, kita makan makanan kesukaanmu… Anggap saja aku sedang senang… Sasuke, kau ingin apa?"

Rasa marah dan kesal Sasuke mendadak hilang saat menerima tawaran manis dari sang paman. Senyumnya merekah.

"Benarkah? Yosh! Kalau begitu aku ingin makan steak dan sebaskom eskrim…"

"Apapun untuk keponakanku satu-satu nya yang manis ini…"

"Yeay!" Sasuke bersorak sambil memeluk pamannya.

Madara hanya mengedipkan matanya ke arah Itachi dan mengangguk. Itachi akhirnya tersenyum lega. Ia sadar mungkin belum waktunya ia menasehati Sasuke dalam keadaan mood yang sedang gampang berubah ini. Mungkin nanti saat Sasuke sedang merasa tenang dan hatinya sedang meluas.

.

.

.

Malamnya, lebih tepatnya tengah malam, Sasuke terbangun dan langsung mengguncang-guncang tubuh Itachi.

"Nii-san… Nii-san…"

"Hm? Kenapa lagi, Sasuke? Sembelit?" Tanya Itachi setengah sadar sambil sedikit mengucek matanya.

Sasuke menggeleng tapi Itachi melihat tubuh adiknya sedikit bergetar. Sepertinya ia sedang menahan tangis atau sakit.

"Pinggang belakangku sakit… Nii-san kenapa sekarang aku tak bisa tidur terlentang? Rasanya tidak nyaman…" Keluhnya.

Itachi tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke dan mencolek hidungnya.

"Mungkin karena malaikat kecil kita sekarang sudah tumbuh lebih besar, Sasuke… Berbaringlah miring membelakangiku, aku akan memijat pinggangmu…"

Sasuke menurut dan Itachi langsung mengangkat piyama Sasuke lalu mengambil lotion untuk memudahkannya mengurut pinggang Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apapun tentang keluhan kehamilan, tapi ia mencoba untuk mengerti minimal berdasarkan gejala dan keluhan yang dirasakan Sasuke. Ia tak mau membuat Sasuke stress, terlebih adiknya ini luar biasa keras kepala dan egoisnya, dalam keadaan moodswing seperti ini akan rentan sekali Sasuke mengalami depresi ringan dan sejenisnya. Itachi tak mau.

"Merasa lebih baik, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi.

"Mhmm… Mungkin karena posisi kita bercinta tadi kurang proporsional…"

Itachi tertawa kecil dan mencium pundak Sasuke dengan sayang dengan tangan masih mengurut pelan pinggang belakang adiknya.

"Sebenarnya tadi siang kau manis sekali, Sasuke-jarang sekali kau bisa bersikap seperti itu…. Ah, biar ku tebak, kau sebenarnya cemburu pada wanita tadi siang itu kan?"

"A-apanya? A-aku tak cemburu, baka… "

Itachi mencium puncak kepala Sasuke dan telinganya.

"Tapi, aku senang kau cemburu padaku… Kapan lagi aku bisa melihat adikku cemburu? Itu tandanya kau sangat menyayangiku… Terima kasih…"

Sasuke terdiam mengambil bantal dan menutupi rona merah di mukanya.

"Caramu tadi sudah cukup cerdas untuk menunjukkan pada seluruh penghuni kantor bahwa aku adalah milikmu… Lain kali, kalau ada mukjizat dimana kau cemburu padaku lagi, aku ingin kau menunjukkannya dengan cara yang lebih manis…"

"A-aku tak kan cemburu lagi, cih…" Jawab Sasuke dari bawah bantal.

Sang kakak yang lembut dan baik hati ini tersenyum dan memeluk adiknya dari belakang. Menaruh dagunya di bahu Sasuke sementara tangannya mengusap bagian bawah perut Sasuke yang mulai menggembung perlahan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-dan anak ini akan menjadi pelengkap kebahagiaanku…"

Ya, seperti ini! Harus seperti inilah menghadapi Sasuke, secara teori, moodswing itu berarti frekwensi atau rentang waktu perubahan emosi seseorang yang begitu singkat hingga terkesan tercampur aduk dan berantakan. Hal seperti itu bukan tidak bisa di hindari. Tapi, tergantung bagaimana cara cerdas lawannya bermain dengan emosi tersebut. Dan itu berlaku dalam moodswing negative Sasuke yang memang harus dilawan dengan permainan kata-kata dan pemanfaatan situasi untuk bicara dan mengevalusi lebih dalam.

Itachi sempat berkonsultasi dengan Madara dan ibunya sebelum tidur tadi-karena Sasuke tidur duluan. Mereka bilang 'bersabarlah dan tunggu waktu dimana kesempatanmu untuk mempermainkan kata-kata dan memanfaatkan suasana itu tiba'-dan ternyata nasihat mereka itu benar-benar ampuh.

Memang sangat tidak mungkin jika Itachi harus bicara frontal tentang 'masalah' adiknya. Karena itu, ia menyusun kata-kata yang setidaknya bisa melemahkan dan mengunci mulut Sasuke. Adik bungsunya ini haus kasih sayang maka ia harus disayang. Bahkan dalam konteks memarahi atau menasehati pun, jangan sampai unsur kasih sayang yang dimaksudkan itu tertutup oleh kata-kata frontal hingga menyulut emosi Sasuke yang pada akhirnya menggeneralisasi pada 'bentrok'kepercayaan padanya.

Begitulah. Itachi sangat menyayangi Sasuke dan akan melakukan apapun untuk adik kesayangannya ini.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke-" Bisik Itachi yang baru menyadari bahwa kucing kecilnya itu sudah kembali tidur dengan lelap.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC._**

 ** _OH JADI TERNYATA DEDEK BEGITU TUH KARENA CEMBURU! HARUS NGERTI LOH, DEDEK KALO CEMBURU ITU CARA NGEBALESNYA YA BEGITU… *tabok abang* loh abang salah apa? *LoL* - besok-besok gue taro perekam suara aja di depan pintu ruang kerja abang, kali aja gue dapet jackpot yak? *slapped*_**

 ** _Chap depan, dedek masuk trimester tiga yak. Mungkin bakal banyak scene-scene pendek yang lompat-lompat kayak kutu. Entahlah, itu baru bayangan. Oia, spoiler-nanti dedek lahirannya secara normal yak. Well, gue pan bidan, jadi gue lebih sering berkecimpung di Asuhan Persalinan Normal aja. Maksudnya tindakan vakum ekstraksi atau section caesaria itu bukan makanan gue. Jadi gue ngelotoknya tentang persalinan yang biasa-biasa aja._**

 ** _Gitu aja. See ya. Jangan lupa tinggalin review._**

 ** _"_** ** _Author akan selalu mencintai reader-readernya, tapi para reader yang ikhlas meluangkan waktunya untuk meninggalkan review, akan mendapat tempat extra VIP di hati sang author"_**

 ** _Thanks for Reading._**

 ** _Regards._**


	15. It's time!

**_Maaf lama apdet-author lagi patah hati *slapped*. Yaudah lanjut nih, kayak yang gue bilang di chap kemaren, kalo sekarang dedek udah masuk trimester ketiga yak. Chap ini ga penting-penting banget dan ringan. Ada banyak scene pendek dan time skip, etc. Buat yang kemaren nanyain Fugaku, nanti aja yah, plis jangan nanyain dia dulu, masih bête gue ama papah mertua gue yang satu itu *geplaked*_**

 ** _Enjoy._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Pagi ini...

"Nii-san, aku gemuk…" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar saat turun dari kamarnya.

Hening.

Itachi, Mikoto dan Madara langsung menghentikan kegiatannya masing-masing dan menolehkan wajah mereka ke arah si bungsu yang tengah menginjak usia trimester akhirnya. Kehamilan Sasuke sudah menginjak tiga puluh dua minggu-lebih tiga hari tepatnya. Anak manis itu sepertinya baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sudah banyak berubah.

"Karena kau sedang hamil, Sasuke…" Jawab Itachi sambil berusaha menyungging senyum.

"Kaa-san, aku gemuk…" Keluh Sasuke lagi kali ini kepada ibunya, sepertinya ia tak puas atau tak mendapatkan jawaban sama sekali dari kakaknya.

"Justru kalau berat badanmu tak bertambah, malah akan berbahaya, Sasuke…" Jawab Mikoto mencoba bijak.

"Paman, aku gemuk…" Kali ini kepada Madara.

"Kalau begitu kau harus membeli baju yang baru, Sasuke… Tak baik untuk kehamilanmu jika bajumu menyempit.

Kembali hening. dan tentu tak lama mereka mendengar suara isakan pelan dari si bungsu, mata mereka memang belum beranjak dari Sasuke sejak tadi, dan sekarang mereka melihat badan Uchiha bungsu itu bergetar. Tentu saja ia sedang menangis.

Sejak ia menginjak trimester tiganya ini, kesensitifan Sasuke memang berubah total dari penuh emosi amarah, menjadi emosi yang-errr, cengeng. Entah mungkin karena perutnya membesar dan ia lebih sering kelelahan, maka ia tak punya tenaga untuk marah dan akhirnya hanya menangis. Baiklah, sebagai penjelasnya, selama seminggu kebelakang ini, dalam satu hari Sasuke bisa menangis tiga sampai lima kali. Bahkan untuk hal sepele seperti pegal di pinggangnya.

"Sa-Sasuke…." Itachi langsung menghampiri adiknya yang manja ini dan memeluknya.

Sasuke mendorong Itachi-cukup keras.

"Kau pasti sudah tak tertarik lagi padaku… Aku jadi jelek… Perutku membesar, aku tak mau keluar dari rumah selangkah pun…"

Oke, itu sudah ke seratus kalinya-mungkin, Sasuke mengeluhkan hal yang sama, dan Itachi nyaris bosan untuk menjawabnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke hingga ia bisa berprasangka bahwa Itachi tak mencintainya lagi. Padahal, betapa Itachi, Mikoto dan Madara semakin mencintai Sasuke yang kian hari semakin menawan karena membawa malaikat di dalam perutnya.

"Berarti kau menuduh malaikatku yang menyebabkanmu tidak menarik lagi, hm?" Itachi balik bertanya.

Dan tangisan Sasuke semakin keras. Seperti anak kecil. Seperti Sasuke yang kembali ke usia lima tahun. Itachi memijat kepalanya dan kembali menggendong Sasuke masuk ke kamar. Begitulah, bersyukur Madara memberi Itachi izin cuti selama tiga bulan menjelang Sasuke melahirkan dan sementara Madara kembali bekerja dan memegang jabatannya seperti sebelumnya. Ia tak mau jika Sasuke mengalami kontraksi atau apapun sementara Itachi sedang di kantor. Itu akan menjadi musibah. Ia tak ingin kehilangan cucu yang sudah didambakannya.

Di kamar…

"Nii-san, sebaiknya kau jujur saja kalau kau sudah tak tertarik lagi padaku…"

Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya namun akhirnya mencium puncak kepala adik kesayangannya ini lalu merengkuhnya agar bersandar di dadanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berfikir begitu? Apa ada yang berubah dari sikapku padamu?"

"Bukan masalah berubah, tapi bisa saja kalau itu hanya kau buat-buat karena kau iba melihatku kepayahan membawa perut sebesar ini…"

"Untuk apa aku membuat-buat perilaku ku untuk adik kesayanganku apalagi sekarang malaikat kecilku ini akan segera menemuiku, hm?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku melihat sendiri diriku di cermin dan aku merasa benci dengan tubuhku yang sekarang… begitu memalukan…"

Itachi meraih pipi Sasuke dan menolehkan ke arahnya lalu menciumnya lembut.

"Tak ada yang melihat fisikmu, Sasuke—sekarang kami hanya melihat auramu yang menguar karena kau sedang mengandung seorang bayi… Yakinlah akan hal itu…"

Dan tentu saja, bukan Sasuke namanya jika puas dengan jawaban seperti itu. Bersyukur Itachi bersedia mendengar semua keluh kesah Sasuke hingga malam nanti mungkin.

.

.

.

Minggu berikutnya Sasuke kembali datang untuk control kehamilannya di rumah sakit. Dan kali ini mereka memberikan USG terakhir pada Sasuke untuk memastikan persiapan kelahiran nanti.

"Untuk air ketuban, tak ada kelainan, tidak berlebih dan juga tidak kurang, hanya Hb-mu kembali turun, walaupun itu normal tapi tetap harus di jaga jangan sampai turun lagi. Aku akan memberikan multivitamin lagi dan makan harus mulai di jaga dari sekarang…"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sementara Itachi mengangguk-ngangguk berusaha merekam kata-kata sang dokter untuk disimpan di dalam otaknya.

"Kakiku bengkak dan aku jadi lebih sering ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil. Itu mengganggu. Tak ada solusi untuk itu kah?"

"Ah ya, aku juga ingin bertanya tentang hal itu, dokter… Aku sedikit khawatir…" Itachi ikut menanggapi.

Sang dokter tersenyum.

"Untuk kasus pembengkakan kaki pada Sasuke-kun ini adalah normal karena tekanan darah normal dan tak ditemukan protein dalam urine… Jadi, ini murni hanya karena kaki yang terlampau berat menanggung beban akibat kehamilan… Tak masalah, kau bisa menguranginya dengan banyak berjalan, mengurangi makan yang mengandung garam atau tidur miring ke kiri, bisa juga sesekali menyangga kakimu dengan bantal yang ditumpuk setinggi dengan jantung… Untuk keluhan sering buang air kecil, itu jelas karena kandung kemihmu sudah tertekan oleh kepala janin yang sekarang sudah ada di bawah…"

Itachi mengangguk mengerti dan isi pikirannya penuh dengan rencana untuk sering memberikan Sasuke terapi pijatan pada kakinya.

"Dokter, belakangan ini aku sering dibuat panik oleh Sasuke tentang keluhan perutnya kencang dan terasa mulas, apa itu merupakan tanda-tanda kelahiran?" Tanya Itachi.

Dokter tersebut sedikit melebarkan matanya dan tersenyum.

"Sudah terjadi, ya? Memang untuk usia delapan bulan ke atas, kadang ada kejadian dimana kontraksi terjadi, tapi itu hanya kontraksi palsu dan normal ataupun bukan tanda-tanda kontraksi melahirkan yang sebenarnya… Tapi, untuk penjelasan bagi kalian, misal Sasuke-kun sudah masuk usia tiga puluh enam minggu lebih dan rasa mulas yang datang berasal dari panasnya pinggang belakang dan menjalar ke perut, sebaiknya cepat-cepat dibawa ke rumah sakit lagi, karena itulah tanda-tanda kontraksi asli…"

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengarkan sementara Itachi mulai menunjukkan ekspresi menjijikkan lagi. Ia kembali berkhayal tentang Sasuke yang melahirkan bayinya dan ia bisa menggendong anaknya. Sasuke menendang kaki Itachi dan Itachi sadar dari lamunannya.

"Hentikan khayalanmu, Itachi-menyebalkan…"

"Aku sudah tak sabar, Sasuke~~"

"Aku juga sudah lelah dengan keadaan ini dan ingin segera melahirkan…" Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Oh ya, mungkin ini hanya tambahan tapi silakan mau dipakai atau tidak… Untuk urusan seksual, di usia kehamilan sekarang tak masalah untuk melakukan hubungan intim selama tidak terlalu-err keras… mungkin bisa dibilang bagus karena sperma mengandung hormone prostalglandin yang sedikit merangsang kontraksi, itu akan bagus untuk membantu kepala bayi semakin turun dan mendorong mulut rahim agar terbuka…"

Itachi mengangguk dengan penuh semangat dan kali ini khayalannya pindah ke tempat tidur dimana ia bisa bercinta dengan tubuh seksi Sasuke dimana ia sedang mengandung bayi yang didambakannya. Tentu Sasuke kembali menendang kakinya.

.

.

.

Begitulah, semakin hari, Sasuke semakin melemah, secara fisiologis karena ia membawa beban berat di perutnya. Belum lagi setiap malam sedikitnya ia harus bangun tiga kali untuk buang air kecil, bersyukur Itachi selalu bersedia turut bangun bahkan hanya untuk menurunkan celana Sasuke, menuntunnya ke kamar mandi dan memakaikan celananya kembali karena Sasuke selalu buang air kecil dengan keadaan setengah sadar dan mata yang tetap tertutup.

Dan, untuk trimester ketiga ini, kemanjaan Sasuke menjadi luar biasa dan ditambah dengan perilaku cengengnya. Entah Sasuke benar-benar haus kasih sayang dan butuh ekstra perhatian atau hanya pengaruh hormone dan 'bawaan bayi' saja. Yang jelas, Sasuke benar-benar seperti kembali ke Sasuke ketika berumur lima tahun.

Setiap malam, Itachi dengan setia mengompres betis Sasuke yang membengkak dan sedikit mengurutnya. Tak lupa ia selalu mengelus perut Sasuke dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil yang dihujaninya. Itachi benar-benar sudah mendambakan anaknya lahir. Ia juga lebih sering membaca hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan perawatan bayi. Ia tahu masih ada Mikoto yang lebih berpengalaman soal ini, tapi Itachi ingin ia juga bertanggung jawab sendiri mengurus anaknya.

"Sasuke, ayo kita ke mall,beli kebutuhanmu untuk melahirkan nanti dan kebutuhan bayi kita tentunya…" Ajak Itachi.

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kau saja dengan kaa-san, aku tak mau menunjukkan perut buncitku di tempat umum…" Tolak Sasuke.

Itachi sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa, karena ia ingin pergi bersama Sasuke agar bisa memilih bersama.

"Sasuke, ibu masih sibuk membuatkan makanan untukmu, sekarang kau tak boleh sembarangan makan lagi, tak boleh terlalu banyak gula juga tak boleh terlalu banyak garam, porsi juga harus dijaga agar tak menyebabkan bayimu terlalu besar, atau kau akan sulit mengejan nanti…"

Kali ini Sasuke yang cemberut, namun ia masih diam. Ia BENAR-BENAR tidak mau menunjukkan perut buncitnya di depan umum, kecuali rumah sakit, ia tak mau puluhan pasang mata melihatnya aneh. Pernah sekali pamannya yang berambut gondrong itu memberikan saran aneh untuk Sasuke memakai wig dengan rambut panjang dan memakai baju wanita jika keluar rumah, dan tentu saja mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke berupa pembabatan habis rambut gondrong Madara-tidak itu bohong. Sasuke hanya menginjak-nginjak pamannya sampai babak belur. Yang benar saja ia harus menyamar sebagai wanita. Tidak mau. Lebih baik Sasuke mati.

"Kau pakai mantelku saja, Sasuke… Mantelku panjang dan tebal, juga longgar jika kau yang pakai, pasti tak kan terlihat kalau kau sedang hamil…"

Masuk akal, akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan menuruti saran sang kakak. Mikoto menahan senyum geli di wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Aku tak mau masuk kesitu, Itachi…" Tolak Sasuke sambil berjalan mundur ketika akan memasuki salah satu toko peralatan bayi.

"Ayolah, Otouto… Kau harus ikut memilih…"

"Tidak mau…"

Itachi membungkukkan badannya dan menangkap lengan atas Sasuke dan paha belakangnya.

"Akan kugendong jika kau keras kepala…"

Sasuke menyikut Itachi dengan keras dan menarik nafas berat.

"Hentikan, baiklah aku akan ikut masuk…"

"Itu baru adikku-istriku…"

Sasuke kembali meringis linu saat matanya dicekok oleh renda-renda, pita, stiker, berbagai gantungan, semua yang berwarna pink, biru langit, kuning terang dan hijau daun yang bertaburan disekeliling ruangan tersebut. Beda dengan Itachi yang terlihat begitu antusias hingga ia tak melihat lantai untuknya berjalan. Sasuke sebal melihatnya.

"Sasuke, karena anak kita belum diketahui jenis kelaminnya, jadi kita pilih yang warnanya netral-netral saja ya…"

"Salahmu yang kemarin ketika USG dan ditawarkan tentang jenis kelamin, kau malah menolaknya…"

"Aku ingin menjadi kejutan, Sasuke… Kau ini bagaimana, yang penting aku sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anak kita, nama laki-laki juga nama perempuan…"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, entahlah Itachi benar-benar berubah sejak Sasuke hamil dan Sasuke kadang sebal, kadang terhibur, kadang bahagia dengan sikap Itachi. ya, bukan Itachi saja sih, tapi seluruh keluarganya.

Itachi memesan boks tidur bayi besar lengkap dengan dream-catcher, berbagai hiasan bayi, kelambu, tempat botol susu, dengan motif teddy bear untuk sprei dan sarung bantal guling dalam boks bayi tersebut. ia juga membeli kain dan baju bayi yang lucu dengan warna netral, kuning, putih atau coklat dan hijau muda. Sementara Sasuke sendiri terfokus untuk memilih breast-pump, botol bayi, alat makan bayi, diapers, baby oil, dan lain-lain. Sesekali Itachi tersenyum tipis melihat Sasuke yang ternyata bertanggung jawab atas anaknya secara insting.

"Breast-pump? Untuk apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi polos.

Dan tangan Sasuke spontan menutup mulut Itachi.

"Jangan keras-keras, kuso aniki… Pokoknya ibu menyuruhku membeli ini… Tch… Membuat malu saja…"

Tiba-tiba tangan Itachi mendarat di dada Sasuke.

"Kau ingin membuat dadamu membesar, Sasuke?" Tanyanya lagi lempeng sambil meremas dada Sasuke.

"ADUH SAKIT!" Seru Sasuke sambil menyikut keras Itachi.

Tentu saja teriakan Sasuke barusan memancing perhatian pelanggan sekitarnya, berpasang-pasang mata menoleh ke arah mereka, dan Itachi hanya tersenyum ke arah mereka. Sasuke makin sebal.

.

Singkatnya, sesi belanja selesai dan boks bayi diangkut oleh kurir toko tersebut ke rumah mereka.

"Sasuke, mengapa kau membeli breast-pump? Dan mengapa tadi kau spontan berteriak saat aku memegang dadamu?"

"Untuk mempermudah Sasuke mengeluarkan ASI nya nanti, Itachi…" Jawab Mikoto kalem.

Itachi melebarkan matanya dan Sasuke hanya memalingkan mukanya.

"Sasuke-Jangan-jangan…. Kau…"

Muka Sasuke memerah dan semakin memalingkan muka dari Itachi. Dan berkat 'kelalaian' Sasuke tersebut, tiba-tiba Itachi mengangkat kaos Sasuke dan langsung melihat dadanya. Disana terlihat semakin jelas bahwa dada Sasuke semakin membengkak, tapi tidak membulat seperti wanita, hanya terlihat seperti berisi, puting susunya pun terlihat lebih menonjol.

"Aku tak pernah tahu, Sasuke-Kau tak pernah memberitahuku…"

Sebuah jitakan keras tentu mendarat di kepala Itachi dan Sasuke berusaha menjauhkan tangan Itachi dari dadanya, tapi yang didapat malah Itachi yang menghisap dada Sasuke.

"Apa sudah keluar susunya, Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja belum, baka…" Jawab Sasuke sedikit menggerutu tertahan dan mendorong muka Itachi.

"Aku yang menyuruh Sasuke untuk memberikan ASI dan hanya menggunakan susu formula sebagai pendamping saja…" Lanjut Mikoto.

"Jadi, ini sebabnya kau spontan berteriak tadi, karena dadamu membengkak…"

"Hn…"

.

.

.

Pergerakan janin di rahim Sasuke semakin intens seiring dengan semakin tua nya usia kehamilan Sasuke. Bahkan kali ini Sasuke harus sampai menahan nafasnya dan kadang mengeluarkan keringat dingin saat bayinya menendang atau melakukan pergerakan apapun. Biasanya Itachi langsung mengusap perut Sasuke jika Sasuke sudah menunjukkan ekspresi diam dan keringat mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia sendiri juga sudah dapat merasakan pergerakan sang bayi saat ia mengusap perut adiknya. Ia takjub dengan keajaiban ini.

Mikoto tak bosan untuk mengingatkan Sasuke rajin melakukan senam hamil yang ringan. Mikoto mengajarkan Sasuke cara untuk rileks, bahkan sesekali Sasuke disuruh sedikit menungging untuk membantu perputaran janin di dalam perut Sasuke.

Hasrat seksual Sasuke kembali menurun karena pengaruh hormon dan kadar Hb yang sedang menurun, belum lagi karena beban di perut dan kontraksi yang sering terjadi, membuat Sasuke malas untuk melayani Itachi yang justru ia semakin bergairah melihat Sasuke yang sedang hamil, terlebih jika malam hari Sasuke selalu memakai baju-err, baju babydoll untuk ibu hamil, Itachi ingin menerkamnya setiap saat. Biasanya mereka berakhir dengan oral sex tanpa penetrasi. Pernah sekali waktu mereka melakukan hubungan intim dan saat klimaks, Sasuke mengalami kontraksi hingga sedikit kram di perutnya. Tentu seisi rumah panik dan itu memalukan karena semua disebabkan oleh kegiatan seksual.

.

.

.

"Itachi, cucuku ini laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Madara yang kini berada disamping Sasuke sambil mengelus perut si bungsu.

"Entahlah…"

"Bukankah kau melakukan USG waktu itu?"

"Ya, tapi bukan empat dimensi, toh sekalipun memang sudah terdeteksi jenis kelaminnya, aku dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak ingin tahu, biar menjadi kejutan saja…"

Madara membuat ekspresi cemberut kecewa karena ia sudah penasaran setengah gila, melihat kehamilan Sasuke yang semakin besar, hampir tiap malam ia bermimpi Sasuke melahirkan dan ia menggendong cucu satu-satunya.

"Itachi boleh aku mencium perut Sasuke?" Pinta Madara.

"Tidak boleh…" Itachi langsung mendelik tajam.

"Kenapa, Itachi? Aku mencium cucuku yang ada di dalam sini…"

"Tapi, melalui perut Sasuke… Nanti saja kalau sudah lahir…"

Itachi langsung mendekati Sasuke dan sengaja langsung mencium perut adiknya di depan Madara.

"Hanya ayahnya saja yang boleh menciumnya selama masih di dalam perut…"

"Kau tak adil, Itachi… Aku sudah tak sabar, sampai setiap malam aku didatangi cucuku di dalam mimpi…"

"Kau pikir hanya dirimu saja? Aku juga begitu…"

Sasuke mendorong dua laki-laki disamping kanan-kirinya ini agar menjauh.

"Kalian kalau ingin berdebat jangan di depanku… Merusak mood makanku saja…" Dengus Sasuke.

Madara dan Itachi yang menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan melihat betapa manisnya Sasuke ketika menggerutu itu langsung berebut memeluknya.

"Minggir, paman Madara, Sasuke milikku…" Usir Itachi sambil menarik bahu Sasuke ke pelukannya.

"Tapi, aku lebih tua darimu, Itachi-kau harus menghormatiku…" Sanggah Madara sambil terus mengusel pipinya ke pipi Sasuke.

"Menghormati tidak sama dengan berbagi, dasar paman bodoh…"

"Sasuke terlalu manis, Itachi-dan mirip dengan Izuna, aku tidak tahan…"

"Tetap saja, Sasuke bukan Izuna, dan ia adikku… Menjauh…"

"Sekali saja biarkan aku mencium pipi Sasuke…"

"Lakukan dan nyawamu melayang, paman Madara…"

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya dan terus makan. Ya, dia sudah sangat terbiasa mengalami hal ini sejak kehamilannya benar-benar sudah membesar. Ia tak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran paman dan kakaknya. Tapi, sudahlah melawan pun percuma.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi…

"Sasuke, kuperhatikan belakangan ini-kau selalu mencuci celana dalammu sendiri, biasanya kau menaruhnya di laundry atau apapun… Ada apa?"

Sasuke tersentak dan mukanya langsung memerah.

"Ka—kau ini bicara apa, kuso aniki?'

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Sangat tidak biasanya, kau mengompol?" Tanya Itachi lempeng.

Dan si bungsu langsung men-deathglare Itachi. Namun, akhirnya ia menarik nafas panjang. Mungkin anggap saja ia ingin mengeluh pada Itachi.

"Tch… sebenaranya ini memalukan sekali kalau harus diceritakan…"

Itachi menatap serius sang adik menunggu penjelasannya. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan kehamilan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun hari ini benar tepat sudah tiga puluh delapan minggu dan waktu kelahiran Sasuke sudah tinggal menunggu hari. Beberapa hari lalu, mereka melakukan pemeriksaan ekstra sekaligus untuk siaga dan kolaborasi pihak tenaga medis dalam menangani persalinan Sasuke nanti.

"K—kau tahu? Begitulah…"

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Adiknya belum menjelaskan apapun dan dia sudah mengatakan 'begitulah'.

"Apanya yang begitulah, Sasuke?"

"Mengapa aku harus memberitahumu, kuso aniki?"

"Kau bilang barusan kau ingin memberitahuku, dan aku punya hak untuk tahu karena aku adalah suamimu, ayah dari anak ini…"

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan menutup jarak antara mereka.

"Kalau ku katakan, kau tak boleh tertawa…"

"Aku janji…"

"Begini… Se—sebenarnya… Entahlah, ada lendir kental yang keluar dari lubangku, seperti sperma dan kadang menggumpal, kadang pula memberi bercak kekuningan di celana dalamku… Makanya aku selalu mencuci celana dalamku sendiri setiap akan mandi…" Terang Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah padam menahan malu.

Itachi memandang adiknya dengan ekspresi yang jelas sangat khawatir.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang, Sasuke- Aku tak ingin terjadi apapun padamu dan anakku…"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan menarik Itachi lagi yang sudah bersiap untuk beranjak dari sisinya.

"Tidak perlu, kuso aniki, aku tak mau kau menaruh celana dalamku di atas meja dokter lagi seperti waktu itu…" Gerutu Sasuke.

"Tapi, Sasuke-"

"Ini normal, nii-san… Aku sudah bicara pada kaa-san karena dia sudah pernah melahirkan, dan ini hanya sebagian dari tanda-tanda menjelang kelahiran… Selama tidak keluar darah banyak, maka tak apa… Bahkan, kaa-san bilang, jika sudah tiba waktunya, lendir yang keluar ini akan bercampur dengan flek darah…"

Itachi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku jadi semakin tidak sabar melihat perkembangan yang terjadi padamu, Sasuke… Aku benar-benar bisa melihat semua keajaiban ini dengan mata kepalaku sendiri… Dan aku masih belum bisa percaya jika mengingat pertama kali kita menyadari bahwa kita saling mencintai dan banyak hal yang terjadi hingga sekarang perutmu sudah sebesar ini… Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaanku nanti saat benar-benar melihat anakku lahir dan ada di dalam dekapanku…"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar pernyataan Itachi.

"Hn, bersabarlah untuk itu…"

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, kau yakin akan melahirkan secara normal?" Tanya Sakura.

Begitulah, hari ini, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Neji dan Gaara sedang mengunjungi Sasuke setelah mendapat kabar dari Naruto tentang kehamilan Sasuke yang sudah mendekati akhir. Mereka ingin mengetahui kehamilan yang terjadi pada laki-laki ini. Dan bersyukur Naruto selalu menjaga komunikasi dengan Uchiha bungsu ini sehingga ia tahu semua perkembangannya.

"Begitulah…"

"Itu akan sakit kan? Sasuke-kun?" Ringis Hinata membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Dokter bilang akan membiusku…"

"Sasuke, memangnya nanti keluar dari mana?" Tanya Naruto dengan bodohnya dan tonjokan keras mendarat di pipinya sebagai hadiah kebodohannya dari Sakura.

Tentu Sasuke langsung memerah padam, Neji berdehem keras dan Gaara mendengus berat, Hinata jangan ditanya, ia sudah pingsan. Terima kasih pada Naruto telah menanyakan hal yang sama sekali tidak pantas ditanyakan.

"Maksudku, kau kan tidak punya vagina-ttebayo?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Kali ini Neji benar-benar batuk mendengarnya, bahkan seorang Gaara pun merona mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Naruto bodoh, hentikan pertanyaan konyolmu itu…" Teriak Sakura sambil mencekik Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah padam juga.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya, Sasuke…" Akhirnya Neji menengahi.

Sasuke mengangguk sambil memalingkan muka menyembunyikan rona mukanya. Tiba-tiba Itachi datang.

"Kau ingin tahu, Naruto-kun? Kuberitahu kalian semua, tentu akan keluar dari lubang yang ada di belakang, karena setelah periksa terakhir kemarin dokter melakukan perabaan dan ternyata lubang Sasuke meregang sempurna…. OUCH!"

"KAU ITU BODOH SEKALI, ITACHI- TAK PERLU MENJELASKAN SEDETAIL ITU, BODOH!" Kali ini ganti Sasuke yang marah dan menginjak-nginjak Itachi.

Barulah sekarang muka Naruto memerah padam, Neji menutup telinga Gaara dan Sakura nyaris berteriak dan melompat kabur dari sana.

"Ta—tapi, Sasuke aku ingin semua orang tahu bahwa kau nanti akan berjuang, mengejan kuat-kuat demi anak kita dan lain sebagainya…"

"TIDAK PERLU, KUSO ANIKI…. AKAN KUBUNUH KAU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Akhirnya Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya memanggil semua akal sehatnya kembali.

"Ah, begitu… Aku mengerti… Yah, kami akan ikut menungguimu di rumah sakit nanti, Sasuke…" Kata Naruto.

"Ah terima kasih, Naruto-kun.."

"Bukan aku saja, Itachi… Tapi semua yang sekarang ada disini… Itulah gunanya teman, kami teman Sasuke…" Kata Naruto.

Dan semua mengangguk yakin.

.

.

.

Tengah malam, Sasuke terbangun seperti biasa dan membangunkan Itachi.

"Mau pipis lagi, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi mengantuk.

"Bukan, perutku sakit, mulas sekali, aku tak tahu mengapa… Buka kan celanaku, kali ini kau tak perlu menungguiku…"

Itachi tak menjawab apapun dan hanya melaksanakan perintah tuan putri yang manis ini dengan patuh. Lalu Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

Sekitar jam empat pagi, Itachi merasa ada yang aneh, setengah mengantuk ia membuka matanya dan ia tidak menemukan adiknya disampingnya. Seingatnya terakhir tadi, Sasuke memintanya membukakan celana adalah tengah malam, sementara sekarang sudah hampir pagi.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke? Kau belum tidur juga?"

"Aku diare… Aku tak mengerti padahal aku tak makan apapun yang aneh…"

"Sudah berapa kali kau buang air sejak tengah malam tadi?"

"Empat kali…"

"Mengapa kau tak membangunkanku?"

Sasuke terdiam, kantuk Itachi hilang dan langsung mengambil obat diare dari kotak P3K lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke. Lalu mengoleskan minyak hangat ke perut Sasuke.

"Anehnya perutku tidak kembung, Nii-san… Hanya diare… Dan pinggangku sakit sekali, panas dan kontraksi perutku semakin intens dan sering…"

Itachi mendengus berat dan beranjak menuju pintu bermaksud keluar.

"Kita tunggu apakah obat tadi bekerja, kau istirahat sekarang… Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur dulu, kalau sampai nanti siang kau masih diare, mungkin kita harus ke dokter lagi… Kau bisa dehidrasi, Sasuke…"

Sasuke mengangguk dan berbaring di tempat tidur.

.

Mikoto dan Madara masuk ke kamar berbarengan dengan Itachi yang membawakan Sasuke bubur.

"Aneh sekali kau diare, Sasuke… sepanjang perjalanan kehamilanmu, yang kudengar kau selalu sembelit bukan diare…"

"Entahlah paman…"

Mikoto duduk disamping Sasuke yang berbaring dan memandang anak bungsunya dengan wajah teduh seperti biasa, lalu membelainya.

"Kuharap bukan pertanda buruk, Sasuke-atau malah justru pertanda baik…"

Itachi dan Madara menoleh ke arah Mikoto.

"Maksudnya pertada baik?" Tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Untuk beberapa kasus, wanita yang akan melahirkan kadang di dahului oleh diare yang tak ada sebabnya dan tanpa ada kembung yang menyertainya…"

Kedua pria dewasa itu bersorak keras. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah mereka.

"Tapi, aku tidak yakin apakah ini juga berlaku pada kehamilan laki-laki…"Tandas Mikoto yang membuat ke-histeria-an Itachi dan Madara hilang seketika.

"Hn…"

"Kau istirahat dulu, Sasuke… Aku akan membuatkan kompres hangat untuk perutmu…"

"Kaa-san… Aku-lebih ingin minta kompres air dingin ketimbang air hangat…"

Dan sang ibu mengernyitkan matanya heran.

"Mengapa? Ada yang sakit?"

"Pi—pinggangku terasa panas, Kaa-san… Dan setelah pinggangku panas, rasa mulas itu datang lagi… Lalu menghilang, begitu seterusnya… Aku tak tahan, rasanya panas sekali… Aku ingin kompres air dingin…"

Sang ibu akhirnya tersenyum dan mencium kening Sasuke dengan sayang.

"Tentu… Aku mengerti…"

.

Setelah keluar kamar, Mikoto tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Sudah waktunya ternyata… Tapi, aku akan pura-pura tak tahu… Semoga benar adanya Sasuke sudah mengalami pembukaan dan sedang berada dalam fase laten persalinannya…" Gumam Mikoto pada dirinya sendiri.

Di dapur Mikoto mencari kantong es yang terbuat dari karet dan mengisinya dengan beberapa es batu, setelah dirasa cukup, ia kembali ke kamar dan dilihatnya Sasuke sedang meringis sakit sambil menggenggam tangan Itachi.

"Nii—Nii-san… Sa—Sakit… Perutku…"

Mikoto langsung masuk dan kembali duduk di samping Sasuke mengelus perutnya. Sementara Madara sibuk menelepon dokter dengan kata-kata yang berantakan.

"Kaa-san… Perutku… Mulasnya berbeda dengan yang tadi malam…" Erangnya lagi.

"Bersabarlah, Sasuke… Mungkin itu kontraksi, kita akan ke rumah sakit kalau memang tidak menghilang juga mulasnya…" Jawab Mikoto.

Itachi kehilangan kata-katanya dan hanya menggenggam tangan Sasuke sambil menciumnya berkali-kali.

"Kaa-san… Nii-san… Sakit… Paman Madara, aku tak tahan…"

Madara membalikkan badannya setelah menelepon dokter tersebut dan duduk disamping Sasuke yang kini mulai gelisah dan keringat semakin banyak dari keningnya.

"Dokter bilang dia baru akan praktek di rumah sakit jam sebelas nanti, Sasuke… Bertahanlah…" Kata Madara yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dari Sasuke sambil terus mengerang.

"Kaa-san, apa Sasuke baik-baik saja?" Tanya Itachi.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Itachi… Mungkin memang sudah waktunya…" Jawab Mikoto tenang.

.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC._**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Gue mau curhat boleh? Tentang maaf yang gue lama apdet chap-nya… Jadi ceritanya, gue kan Roleplayer, gue main RP ItaSasu dengan banyak Itachi, dari tiap grup. Nah, ceritanya ada Itachi yang bikin gue baper, dia dari luar negeri, dan kayaknya ada yang ga seneng gue CP an ama itu Itachi. Dan dengan SENGAJA dia ngadu domba gue dengan Itachi itu. Jadilah, Itachi gue itu marah sama gue. Sasuke gue disiksa dan gue sampe beneran nangis di real *ga penting* - jadi intinya gue patah hati, dimana gue udah mulai jatuh cinta sama Itachi itu karena dia mainin Itachi-nya perfect dan InChara banget, ternyata harus kayak gini. Gue broken kokoro pokonya. Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalo mungkin apdet chap depan juga agak lama. Gue masih sakit hati dan kehilangan Itachi gue._**

 ** _BETEWE, PENASARAN GA SIH SAMA ANAKNYA DEDEK AMA ABANG? CEWEK APA COWOK YAH? NAMANYA SIAPA KIRA-KIRAAAAA? Yaudah ditunggu aja. Nah, kalian YAKIN nih mau persalinan dedek itu NORMAL dan dijelaskan dengan gamblang? Atau di-skip aja? Takutnya ga kuat gitu? *ngupil*_**

 ** _Yah, gue masih sakit hati, seriusan lagi ga bisa histeris lama-lama. Maap juga buat curhatan ga penting gue. Thanks banget udah selalu ikutin fic gue yak. Kayaknya bentar lagi beneran end. Wkwkwkkw._**

 ** _"_** ** _Author akan selalu mencintai reader-readernya, tapi reader yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan review, akan selalu mendapat tempat VIP di hati author"_**

 ** _Leave your review._**

 ** _Regards._**


	16. The Birth!

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, perlahan Sasuke terlihat lebih tenang dan sepertinya ia lelah sekali. Mungkin kontraksi di perutnya berkurang. Nafasnya mulai teratur dan keringatnya juga berkurang. Itachi tak beranjak dari sisi Sasuke dan terus menjaga adik kesayangannya ini.

"Sudah lebih baik, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi cemas.

Sasuke mengangguk lemas dan Mikoto datang membawakan makanan.

"Sasuke, kau tahu? Kau akan melahirkan, anakku…" Jelas Mikoto kalem.

Kali ini Sasuke yang terkejut karena sejak tadi ia sibuk menahan rasa mulas di perutnya dan karena memang awalnya ia mengalami diare, ia tak bisa membedakan mana mulas diare mana mulas kontraksi.

"Tapi- usia kehamilanku…"

"Hari ini tepat empat puluh minggu, Sasuke… Dan itu waktu yang amat tepat untuk melahirkan…" Jawab Mikoto lagi.

Itachi mencium kening Sasuke dan terus menggenggam tangannya. Ia cemas sekaligus senang karena ia akan melihat buah cintanya dengan Sasuke hanya tinggal menunggu jam.

"Aku disini, Sasuke… Aku tak kan beranjak dari sisimu sampai kau berhasil melahirkan anak kita…"

Madara pun ikut duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Rileks, Sasuke… Jangan tegang… Kau tidak sendiri, kau boleh mengeluh, bahkan berteriak jika memang sakitnya terasa tak tertahankan…" Kata Madara.

"Sekarang, saran dariku, kau harus makan, sekalipun aku tahu kau pasti sangat tidak bernafsu untuk makan, tapi asupan nutrisi tetap dibutuhkan sebelum melahirkan setidaknya untuk tenagamu nanti saat mengejan…" Kata Mikoto sambil memberikan sepiring makanan untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk lemah dan Itachi mulai menyuapi adiknya. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah sang adik yang entah mengapa hari ini terlihat begitu-cantik. Aura seorang 'ibu' mungkin. Itachi sedikit takjub dan insting kelaki-lakiannya kian tumbuh dari seorang pria dewasa dan suami, menjadi insting seorang ayah bagi anaknya nanti.

Sesekali wajah Sasuke kembali menegang dan ia menahan nafasnya, mungkin kontraksinya datang lagi dan Itachi menghentikan suapannya sebentar sambil mengusap tangan Sasuke yang sedang digenggamnya.

"Tarik nafas panjang, Sasuke… Tarik nafas dari hidung serileks mungkin dan keluarkan melalui mulut perlahan… Begitu seterusnya…" Mikoto mendekati Sasuke dan mengelus perut anaknya.

"Pinggangku sakit, Kaa-san… Nii-san…" Keluhnya sambil meringis.

Kali ini Itachi yang mengelus pinggang belakang Sasuke. Sementara Madara sibuk mempersiapkan apa saja yang akan dibawa ke rumah sakit nanti dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Bagaimanapun, cucunya akan lahir. Ia antusias karena tak percaya ia akan benar-benar menjadi seorang kakek.

"Aku mau ganti celana dalamku dulu…" Dengus Sasuke sambil bersiap untuk beranjak.

Mikoto tahu persis bahwa anaknya dalam kondisi cemas yang luar biasa karena itulah ia gelisah dan merasa terganggu dengan rasa basah dibagian bawahnya, padahal sebenarnya itu bukan masalah. Selama yang keluar bukan air ketuban.

"Tak perlu Sasuke, nantinya juga kau tak perlu pakai celana dalam, kau akan melahirkan normal kan?"

Itachi duduk dibelakang Sasuke dan memeluknya, mengelus rambutnya dan menghentikan sesi makannya sementara. Ia tak tega kalau harus memaksa Sasuke makan dalam keadaannya yang sangat tidak nyaman seperti itu.

"Katakan padaku, Sasuke-sesakit apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanya Itachi sedikit berbisik cemas di telinga sang adik.

Keringat mulai muncul lagi di pelipis dan kening Sasuke, ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan wajahnya kembali menegang. Itachi melihat perut Sasuke sedikit bergerak dan menonjol keluar, sepertinya si jabang bayi sedang melakukan perputaran karena adanya kontraksi, Itachi meringis melihatnya, ia mengelus perut Sasuke dan mencium pipi sang adik yang kini sedang berusaha menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya melalui mulut.

"Mulas sekali, Nii-san… Perutku seperti akan meledak, ada yang menekan bagian bawahku… Pinggangku panas…" Keluh Sasuke.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum getir membayangkan seperti apa nanti Sasuke jika benar-benar sudah memasuki tahap persalinan hingga kelahiran, dimana rasa mulas dan sakitnya akan lebih hebat dari ini. Tapi, ia percaya anaknya pasti bisa.

"Itachi, Mikoto… Dokternya sudah ada di rumah sakit, Sasuke ditunggu disana sekarang…" Seru Madara yang tiba-tiba masuk kembali ke kamar.

Itachi menghela nafas sedikit lega mendengar berita itu dan segera menggendong Sasuke menuju mobil diikuti oleh Mikoto. Sang ibu juga luar biasa tegang, tapi memang hal seperti ini adalah fisiologis atau normal dialami oleh mereka yang memasuki 'motherhood'. Ia hanya berusaha tenang karena tak ingin membuat laki-laki disekelilingnya ikut panik jika ia sendiri panik.

.

.

.

"Hm, Sasuke-kun sudah memasuki pembukaan enam sentimeter, untuk kehamilan pertama pembukaan persentimeternya adalah tiap rentang satu jam, ketuban belum pecah dan kontraksi cukup bagus… Kita tunggu kalau jam berikutnya ketubannya belum juga pecah secara spontan, maka aku akan melakukan amniotomi secara sengaja…" Jelas dokter kepada Mikoto dan Madara. Percuma dia menjelaskan pada Itachi, si sulung itu sudah tidak bisa diajak bicara karena matanya hanya tertuju pada Sasuke yang kini semakin intens mengerang dan mengeluhnya.

Mikoto dan Madara mengangguk mengerti sementara Itachi sibuk mengelap keringat Sasuke dan mengelus perutnya.

"Itachi, kaa-san akan keluar sebentar dengan paman Madara… " Pamit Mikoto.

Itachi hanya mengangguk tanpa menanyakan ada apa dan mau apa. Pikirannya sudah terkunci pada makhluk manis di depannya yang akan segera melahirkan ini.

"Sakit… Nii-san… Ngng… Ukh…"

"Tarik nafas panjang, Sasuke… Kau harus menyimpan kekuatanmu untuk mengejan nanti…" Nasihat Itachi yang entahlah dicerna atau tidak oleh Sasuke.

Tak lama teman-teman Itachi dan Sasuke datang. Naruto dan Sakura langsung mendekati Sasuke, dan Itachi meninggalkan adiknya sebentar bersama kedua temannya karena diluar sana menunggu Deidara, Kisame dan Sasori.

"Sasuke… Kau pasti bisa—ttebayo…" Ujar Naruto kaku karena ia sendiri lemas seketika melihat sosok cantik itu begitu kesakitan dan kelelahan. Ya, Naruto tidak pernah melihat orang yang sedang melahirkan sebelumnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil menunjuk ke arah luar.

"Aku ingin kakakku… Itachi mana?"

"Itachi diluar, Sasuke… Ia sedang makan siang, karena tadi Kisame membawakan makanan untuknya…"

"Aku ingin kakakku, Naruto…" Rengek Sasuke.

Sakura memberikan isyarat untuk Naruto sedikit menjauh dan gantian ia yang mendekati Sasuke.

"Aku membawakan eskrim untukmu, Sasuke-kun… Karena aku tahu kau tak kan mau untuk minum susu, kau butuh asupan gula dan kupikir eskrim susu adalah yang paling tepat…"

Sasuke lebih tenang setelah mendengar kata eskrim dan dilihatnya Sakura sedang menggenggam semangkuk besar eksrim vanilla dan coklat. Ia menghentikan rengekannya sebentar dan menerima suapan demi suapan dari Sakura.

Sementara itu di luar…

"Itachi-san, kau makan dulu…"

"Tidak bisa, aku ingin disamping Sasuke sekarang…"

"Adikmu sedang ditangani oleh teman-temannya, Itachi-kau jangan terlalu khawatir…"

Deidara mulai risih melihat kelakuan si rambut panjang ini. Bayangkan saja, baru saja ia melongokkan kepalanya dari ruangan dan menyapa ketiga temannya, Itachi sudah kembali menarik tubuhnya ke dalam ruangan dengan alasan tak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke, jelas membuat Deidara kesal. Kisame memang tahu Itachi bisa bersikap setengah gila kalau berurusan dengan adiknya, tapi masalahnya sekarang Itachi belum makan bahkan belum mandi-mungkin-karena itu ia sengaja membawakan makan untuk sahabatnya ini.

"Aku akan mengikatmu, Itachi- dan kau akan semakin tidak bisa bertemu adikmu…" Ancam Sasori tenang.

Itachi terdiam dan akhirnya duduk di kursi koridor luar ruangan. Kisame kembali menyodorkan makanan pada Itachi dan masih dalam diam namun terlihat sekali pikiran si sulung Uchiha itu entah dimana, ia menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Itachi, adikmu itu tak kan kenapa-napa… Apalagi ada si rambut merah jambu disana, dia belajar ilmu kesehatan, bisa dibilang ia mewakili dokter sekarang disamping adikmu…" Kata Deidara.

Itachi hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia - 'ohsodamnworrylikefuckinghell' terhadap adik satu-satunya. Ia sadar bahwa ia sedang makan tapi entah mengapa lidahnya kelu dan sepertinya indera pengecapnya sedang cuti bekerja, intinya ia tidak menikmati. Itu saja.

Tiba-tiba…

"AARRGGGHHH… ITACHIIIII…" Suara manis itu terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan kedap suara itu dan mungkin karena 'cukup' keras, suara malaikat Itachi itu tembus keluar. Itachi pucat dan langsung menaruh makanannya, lalu minum dan masuk ke ruangan lagi. Tiga teman Itachi hanya memijat keningnya masing-masing. Baiklah, satu Uchiha sahabat mereka itu memang konyol jika sudah mengenai adiknya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Naruto-kun? Adikku kenapa?" Tanya Itachi yang di detik berikutnya sudah kembali menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Air ketubannya pecah, Itachi-san…" Jawab Sakura tenang dan kemudian dokter masuk.

"Ke—Ketuban?" Itachi bergidik saat melihat tiba-tiba saja selimut yang digunakan Sasuke untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya membuat bercak basah.

Naruto dan Sakura keluar menunggu bersama teman-teman Itachi yang jelas sebelumnya mereka tidak saling mengenal.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Sasori.

"Air ketubannya pecah, dan itu normal… Tandanya sebentar lagi mungkin akan terdengar teriakan yang lebih indah, kalian tunggu saja… Kalau tak kuat silakan makan di kantin atau menunggu di game center…" Saran Sakura.

"Kenapa harus berteriak, un?" Tanya Deidara polos.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Karena kontraksinya akan lebih hebat dan pembukaan jalan lahir Sasuke-kun akan lebih melebar lalu akan tiba waktunya Sasuke-kun untuk mengejan dan malaikat mereka berdua akan segera bertemu dengan dunia kita…"

"Memangnya sesakit itukah, Sakura-chan?" Kali ini Naruto yang bertanya.

"Entahlah, aku kan belum pernah melahirkan…"

Dan…

"ITACHI SIALAN… GARA-GARA KAU AKU JADI BEGINI… AKU BENCI PADAMU, KUSO ANIKI… AAAARRGGHHH…"

Lima orang diluar ruangan hanya merinding mendengar Uchiha bungsu yang manisnya tidak tertolong itu berteriak sedemikian kerasnya bahkan dengan sedikit rutukan 'manja' menyertai teriakannya.

.

"Sudah sembilan centimeter untuk pembukaan Sasuke-kun, kontraksinya bagus, kita tunggu saja, mungkin setengah jam lagi, ia bisa mulai mengejan…" Kata dokter.

"Apa? Setengah jam? Aku tak mungkin tega melihat adikku tersiksa lebih lama lagi, dokter…"

"Kalau begitu anda bisa keluar, kami bisa menanganinya…"

Itachi terpojok dan kembali melihat sang adik yang mukanya sudah memerah padam menahan rasa sakit akibat kontraksi.

"Tidak, aku disini saja… Akan lebih buruk jika aku keluar…"

Lalu si sulung menyeka keringat di kening dan leher Sasuke sambil mencium keningnya berkali-kali, sementara tangannya mengelus perut Sasuke yang menegang hebat, kini Sasuke sedikit meronta dan menggeliat sakit, tangannya mengepal dan sesekali menghempaskannya ke tempat tidur lalu meremas spreinya.

"Sasuke…"

"Aku ingin-Hahhh… Ini segera berakhir, Nii-san…" Rengeknya dengan nafas yang terengah.

Sementara dokter mulai sibuk menyiapkan alat-alat steril untuk menolong persalinan dan mungkin beberapa jarum dan benang jika nanti beberapa jahitan diperlukan.

"Pasti, Sasuke… Sebentar lagi, dan aku yakin kau pasti berhasil…"

Setelah dokter siap dengan sarung tangan medisnya, ia mendekati Sasuke dan berdiri disampingnya. Menunggu Sasuke sampai lebih tenang dalam rentang relaksasi kontraksi. Ada beberapa yang harus ia sampaikan sebelum Sasuke mengejan nanti.

"Sasuke-kun… Aku punya beberapa saran untukmu, setidaknya untuk membantumu memudahkan proses persalinanmu, kau mau dengar?" Tanya dokter.

Sasuke mengangguk lemah dan Itachi tersenyum melihat adiknya lebih tenang dan bisa diajak kerja sama.

"Pertama dan yang terpenting… Setiap kontraksi akan ada rentang waktu untuk relaksasi, walaupun hanya beberapa detik, pergunakan saat kontraksi menghilang itu dengan menarik nafas panjang dan kumpulkan tenaga sebisa mungkin untuk mengejan di kontraksi berikutnya, kau boleh minum jika kau butuh…"

"Kedua, kau tak boleh stress, sesakit apapun kontraksi yang kau rasakan, kau harus sabar dan mengejanlah sesuai dengan prosedur, jika kubilang 'lanjutkan' maka lanjutkan, jika kubilang 'stop', kau harus berhenti… Jika kau tak kuat, hindari berteriak karena hanya akan membuang tenaga… Boleh sesekali berteriak jika kau berada di akhir sesi mengejanmu… Kau bisa menggigit kakakmu karena ia juga harus bertanggung jawab telah membuatmu sesakit ini…" Sang dokter tertawa kecil sambil melirik Itachi.

"Ketiga, aku memberikanmu kebebasan untuk mengejan dengan posisi yang sekiranya membuatmu lebih nyaman, aku menyarankan dengan posisi setengah menungging, kau gunakan kedua kakimu untuk bertumpu dan kau gunakan tanganmu untuk berpegang pada bahu kakakmu atau mungkin melingkarkan tanganmu di tengkuk kakakmu, gravitasi akan membantu menurunkan kepala bayi dan kau sendiri akan merasa lebih tenang karena kau bisa bersentuhan langsung dengan kakakmu dan kakakmu bisa memelukmu atau mengelus punggung dan pinggangmu secara langsung…"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan karena kontraksi lagi-lagi menyerangnya dan ia berusaha menarik nafas panjang seperti apa yang di instruksikan dokter untuk rileks dan tidak membuang-buang tenaga.

Dokter menyarankan Itachi agar naik ke tempat tidur dan memposisikan dirinya di atas kepala Sasuke jika nanti sudah tiba saatnya ia mengejan, ia bisa membantu Sasuke bangun dan memposisikan adiknya menghadap dirinya.

Itachi duduk bersimpuh dan memangku kepala Sasuke sementara menunggu adiknya mencapai sesi kala dua persalinan. Dokter masih terus melihat ke bagian bawah Sasuke memantau pembukaan dan peregangan otot Sasuke.

"Nii-san… Sakit… Aku tak kuat lagi… Aku tidak sanggup…" Rengek Sasuke lemah.

Itachi menggeleng sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke dibawahnya dan meraih dagu Sasuke sambil mengusapnya.

"Kau bisa, Sasuke… Sebentar lagi selesai dan kita akan melihat anak kita… Aku disini, Sasuke… Kau boleh benci padaku kalau kau merasa sakit yang luar biasa… Kau boleh mengutukku apapun kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih tenang dan mengurangi rasa sakit dan frustrasimu…" Jawab Itachi.

.

"Sasuke… Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Tenang saja, ia akan baik-baik saja… Sasuke tipe orang yang tak kan mudah menyerah dan sudah keputusannya untuk melahirkan secara normal, dia akan konsekwen…"

"Tetap saja aku khawatir…"

"Ada Itachi disana, Naruto… Kau tak perlu khawatir, tak ada yang tak bisa dilakukan Itachi jika tentang Sasuke…" Sambung Kisame.

Naruto terdiam. Sakura mengerti bahwa yang mengganjal hati Naruto bukan hanya tentang keadaan Sasuke, tapi tentang dia yang benar-benar sudah 'kalah' dari Itachi. Ada setumpuk rasa sesal di dada Naruto yang tak pernah jujur sejak awal pada Sasuke bahwa ia mencintainya. Dan kini orang yang dicintainya harus terikat hubungan yang sangat tidak normal sekaligus kotor dan terlarang karena mereka berdua bersaudara. Dan kandung.

"Aku mencintai Sasuke…"

Kali ini Kisame, Deidara dan Sasori yang terkejut. Ya, mereka memang tidak mengenal Naruto secara mendetail, tapi mereka pernah mendengar sedikit tentang Naruto yang menaruh perhatian lebih pada Sasuke dari Itachi. Selama ini mereka menganggap 'curhatan' Itachi tentang kecemasan adiknya diambil Naruto itu hanya kecemburuan Itachi saja yang buta, namun sekarang mereka benar-benar mendengar dengan telinga mereka sendiri bahwa si pirang ini mencintai Sasuke.

"Kau masih tak rela?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana aku bisa merelakan Sasuke begitu saja…"

"Kalau kau merasa sudah dewasa, kau harus belajar merelakan sesuatu yang tak bisa kau lepas sama sekalipun…" Ujar Sasori.

"Aku mengerti bahwa kata-kata 'aku akan bahagia jika melihat orang yang kusukai bahagia' itu adalah kebohongan besar, tapi cobalah kau pertimbangkan lagi tentang orang yang kau sukai itu akan menderita jika kau memaksanya bersamamu sedemikian kau berusaha membuatnya bahagia…"

Hening.

"Isi kepalaku hanya Sasuke. Aku menyesal. Aku menginginkannya. Aku ingin merebutnya dari Itachi. Ternyata aku tak bisa merelakan Sasuke, dan sebentar lagi ia akan menimang anak dari Itachi. Hatiku remuk…"

"Dan kalau kau merebutnya dari Itachi, maka Sasuke akan hancur… Sasuke mencintai Itachi bukan hanya dalam konteks kekasih, Naruto… Ia mencintai Itachi karena kasih sayang Itachi sebagai kakak yang luar biasa dan tiada ujung baginya, Sasuke merasa nyaman dalam kehangatan Itachi sebagai kakak. Rasa cintamu pada Sasuke dengan rasa cinta Itachi pada Sasuke itu berbeda, dan kau tak kan pernah dapat mensejajarkan perlakuan sayangmu pada Sasuke seperti Itachi. Kau bukan kakaknya, sementara Sasuke membutuhkan Itachi juga sebagai kakak. Lihatlah perbedaan perilaku Sasuke, jika pada orang lain, Sasuke begitu kaku dan tertutup, tapi hanya di depan Itachi ia bisa bersikap apa adanya dan lebih jujur pada perasaannya, karena Itachi memberikan ruang baginya untuk bebas menjadi dirinya sendiri, Sasuke merasa nyaman dalam pelukan Itachi…Disitulah letak jurang pemisah kalian…" Terang Kisame.

Naruto terdiam. Ia mengakui kata-kata Kisame tidak ada yang salah sama sekali. Itachi memiliki segala yang dibutuhkan Sasuke. Karena Itachi adalah kakaknya, yang selalu menyayanginya dan mengerti dirinya sejak Sasuke lahir. Itachi adalah orang yang selalu ada di samping Sasuke. Sekalipun mereka tidak memiliki hubungan terlarang pun, sekalipun Sasuke menikah dengan wanita, Itachi tetap memiliki Sasuke secara utuh, karena darah yang mengalir diantara mereka adalah satu garis. Mereka tak terpisahkan. Naruto menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya berusaha menerima secara dewasa tentang kenyataan itu.

Tiba-tiba, suara derap langkah beberapa orang memecahkan keheningan koridor ruang maternitas. Mereka tersenyum lega melihat Mikoto dan Madara sudah kembali tapi raut muka kelima orang tersebut berubah tidak suka melihat satu orang lagi dibelakang ibu dan paman Sasuke tersebut.

"Kau… Mau apa lagi?" Cegah Kisame menahan orang tersebut ketika akan masuk ke ruang bersalin.

.

"ITACHI, AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGI… PERUTKU SAKIT DAN ADA YANG MENDORONG INGIN KELUAR, DASAR BODOH…" Teriak Sasuke dan Itachi hanya mengangguk.

"Sabar, Sasuke…" Jawab Itachi sambil sedikit meringis sakit karena Sasuke mencengkeram tangannya dengan kuat hingga kukunya menancap di kulit tangannya.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya… Nah, Sasuke-kun, mari ubah posisimu kalau kau ingin mengikuti saran yang kuberikan tadi…" Kata sang dokter.

Tak ingin berlama-lama karena Sasuke sendiri sudah tak tahan juga lelah, ia langsung membalikkan badannya menghadap Itachi dan merangkulnya, lalu merendahkan bokongnya setengah berjongkok karena ia menumpukan tubuhnya di kedua lututnya.

"Sempurna, sekarang kau boleh mengejan… Tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan saat kontraksi datang, mengejanlah sekuat tenaga seperti kau sedang buang air besar…"

Itachi mendekap tubuh Sasuke sambil terus mengecup telinga dan leher Sasuke. Membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat untuk adiknya, jantungnya sendiri sebenarnya berdebar kencang, antara tidak sabar, antusias juga cemas. Tapi, ia percaya adiknya pasti bisa dan ia juga percaya pada tenaga medis.

Tak lama Itachi merasa rangkulan Sasuke mengencang dan epertinya ia sedang meneran.

"Bagus, teruskan seperti itu… Pintar…" Sang dokter memberi semangat.

"Ugghhh…Nii- Agghhhh…"

"Sasuke, kau hebat, Otouto… Aku disini, sayang… Terus…"

Itachi bahkan tak peduli saat Sasuke mulai mencakar punggungnya menahan sakit.

"Stop dulu, Sasuke-kun… Tarik nafas panjang… Aku tak mau kau kekurangan oksigen karena nanti akan berefek pada janinmu… Sabar…"

Rasa mulas masih menyerang Sasuke dengan hebat tapi, ia berusaha mengikuti instruksi dokter walaupun sulit sekali. Ia mengigit baju Itachi kuat kuat sambil menarik nafas panjang dan mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya. Itachi mengurut punggung hingga ke pinggang Sasuke dengan lembut dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya tetap merengkuh tubuh adiknya.

"Aku tak kuat… Aku menyerah, Nii-san… Aku tidak bisa…"

"Kau bisa, Sasuke… Adikku sayang, aku percaya padamu…"

Dan Sasuke kembali mengejan setelah mendapat instruksi dari dokter.

"Kepalanya sudah terlihat, Sasuke-kun… Tarik nafas sekali lagi dan mengejanlah dengan kuat dan gemas, setelah itu selesai… Aku yang akan menarik bayimu keluar…"

"Lihat, Otouto… Kau bisa kan? Sekarang lihat aku, mengejanlah sambil melihat aku dan aku tak kan melepaskan pandanganku darimu, Otouto…Ayo…"

Sasuke melepas rangkulannya dan mencengkeram bahu Itachi dengan kuat dengan wajah berhadapan dengan sang kakak. Wajah teduh Itachi yang masih terukir senyum hangat disana seolah menenangkan sekaligus menyemangati Sasuke. Dan…

"AAAARGGGHHHHH…"

Itachi melihat tangan dokter wanita itu menarik sesuatu dari bagian bawah Sasuke sambil tersenyum lega dan senang.

"Ayo bantu Sasuke-kun berbalik dan berbaring terlentang…"

"Sakit—Sakit… Nii-san… Sakit…."

Dan setelah Sasuke berhasil dibalikkan terlentang, terlihat oleh mereka sang dokter mengangkat seorang bayi mungil di tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan. Masih sedikit berlumuran darah, tapi sang dokter segera membersihkannya dengan kain lembut. Setelah itu ia menyuntik Sasuke dan memotong tali pusat bayi mereka.

Itachi turun dari tempat tidur dan memeluk kepala Sasuke ke dadanya, mencium kepala, kening, pipi dan bibirnya berulang-ulang. Ia bahagia dan bangga pada adik manis satu-satunya ini. Kebahagiaannya memuncak saat dokter menaruh bayi mungil itu ke perut Sasuke.

"Inisiasi menyusui dini, sekaligus bonding attachment spontan pada 'ibu' dengan kehangatan dan bau tubuh ibunya…" Terang dokter tersebut tanpa sempat Itachi dan Sasuke bertanya terlebih dahulu.

Rasa sakit dan lelah Sasuke hilang saat itu juga merasakan tubuh mungil yang masih licin karena air ketuban itu menggeliat di perut dan naik ke dada Sasuke.

"Kau berhasil, Otouto… Aku tak percaya, ini anak kita… Sasuke, ini anak kita…" Tanpa sadar air mata Itachi mengalir ke pipinya.

Sasuke mengangguk dan dengan gemetar ia menyentuh punggung bayinya memeluknya perlahan. Begitu kecil dan lemah, rasa sayang Sasuke pada makhluk mungil itu mekar dengan suburnya saat itu juga. Ini anaknya. Ia berhasil melewati semua masa-masa sulit itu dan kini ia berhasil melahirkan anaknya dengan selamat.

"Perempuan, Sasuke… Anak kita perempuan… Cantik sekali… Bulu matanya panjang sepertiku dan rambutnya hitam seperti milikmu… Kulitnya putih dan lembut seperti kulitmu…"

Setelah beberapa menit bayi mungil itu mencari puting susu Sasuke secara naluriah dan sedikit dibantu oleh Itachi dan didekap oleh Sasuke, akhirnya si kecil itu menemukan surganya, dengan segera reflek menghisap sang bayi bekerja di puting susu Sasuke. Si bungsu tertawa kecil dan sedikit meringis sakit karena bayi kecil itu mempunyai tenaga yang cukup kuat untuk menghisap.

"Kalian tak perlu melihat kemari karena aku akan melahirkan plasenta Sasuke, fokuslah pada bayi kalian… Sasuke-kun, tarik nafas panjang, rasanya akan sedikit mulas dan linu tapi kau tak boleh mengejan…"

.

.

.

"Uchiha Nadeshiko…" Jawab Itachi mantap.

Proses persalinan Sasuke selesai dan ia sudah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Ruangan itu cukup ramai karena Naruto dan lainnya benar-benar menunggu hingga proses selesai.

"Nama yang cantik, Itachi-san…" Komentar Sakura.

"Tentu… Secantik wajahnya…" Sambung Mikoto.

"Ku ambil dari nama bunga, Kaa-san, paman Madara…"

Mikoto mendekati Sasuke dan mengecup keningnya sedikit lebih lama.

"Kaa-san bangga padamu, Sasuke… Kau berhasil… Kau jadi orang tua sekarang… Terima kasih kau memberikan ibu cucu, nak… Ibu bahagia…" Bisik Mikoto.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. Dan tiba-tiba si kecil Nadeshiko menangis. Itachi langsung menuju boks bayi dan menggendongnya.

"Sshh… Sshh… Sayang, ini ayah… Kau mau apa, cantikku? Kangen ibumu, hm?" Itachi menimang anaknya dengan sayang dan memberikan bayi mungil itu kepada Sasuke.

Sakura dan beberapa teman Itachi tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Itachi yang jelas menurut mereka aneh. Itachi itu cool, dia tenang dan kalem seperti Uchiha lainnya. Dan kali ini ia bersikap berbeda sekali. Naluri seorang 'ayah baru'.

"Hn… Usuratonkachi mana? Seingatku tadi dia datang kesini…" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus Nadeshiko disamping tubuhnya.

Hening.

"Aku disini, Sasuke…" Tiba-tiba Naruto masuk sambil menatap lurus Sasuke.

Lalu ia berdiri disamping tempat tidur Sasuke, memandang bayi perempuan yang cantik itu dengan lembut dan mengelus pipinya.

"Dia cantik, Sasuke… Seperti kau dan Itachi…" Gumam Naruto.

Sakura memalingkan mukanya ke arah jendela tak ingin melihat Naruto dan Uchiha bungsu itu sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tidak biasa.

"Naruto?"

Naruto tak menghiraukan suara Sasuke dan berjongkok di pinggir tempat tidur, meraih tangan mungil bayi Sasuke.

"Ini paman Naruto, Nadeshiko… Kau cantik sekali… Nanti anak paman juga ingin secantik dirimu…" Kata Naruto.

"Oi Dobe, kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto tersenyum dan memandang Sasuke.

"Itachi, maaf tapi kau tak perlu marah…"

Tiba-tiba sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di kening Sasuke.

"Selamat Sasuke, doakan aku agar aku juga bahagia…"

Suasana hening dan Naruto berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya untuk pamit dan keluar ruangan. Sasuke sendiri tak mengerti sebenarnya ada apa. Sangat tidak biasanya sampai Itachi pun bingung harus bagaimana karena ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi, Deidara memberikan isyarat pada Itachi untuk mengalihkan suasana canggung ini.

Itachi mendekati Sasuke, duduk disamping lengan Sasuke dan mengelus wajah adik kesayangannya.

"Sasuke, aku bangga padamu… Terima kasih atas malaikat yang kau lahirkan untukku…"

Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk pelan dengan menyimpulkan sedikit senyum tipis.

"Sasuke… Itachi, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan kalian berdua-bertiga dengan Nadeshiko-chan…" Kata Madara.

Kali ini ketiga teman Itachi yang memalingkan muka mereka dan terdiam, sungguh Itachi dan Sasuke dibuat bingung oleh orang-orang disekitar mereka. Tadi Naruto, sekarang siapa lagi?

"Kalian bisa menolaknya jika tak mau…" Sambung Mikoto.

"Siapa? Haha-ue?" Tanya Itachi.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC._**

 ** _Udahan dulu yak XD sori nih gantung banget yak? Yang penting kan dedek udah lahiran yak? Puas dong, namanya bagus kan? Ini hasil dari diskusi gue sama salah satu reader nih… Nama reader yang ngasih nama anak ItaSasu ini "Nici Sicrita" , well, beberapa waktu lalu gue emang sempet posting sedikit bocoran tentang anaknya dedek sama abang di facebook XD jadilah nama Nadeshiko ini gue ambil… Apalah ya, dulu gue suka nonton film Card Captor Sakura dan ibunya Sakura itu namanya Nadeshiko, dia cantik banget dan gue suka, gue udah kepikiran kesana buat nama anaknya ItaSasu, eh Nici langsung nyeletuk nama itu juga, yaudah yakin deh gue pake. Thanks ya Nici._**

 ** _Ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang mau ketemu abang sama dedek n baby Nadeshiko-chan? Betewe, doain paman Naruto ya biar cepet mup on dari dedek Sasu._**

 ** _Oia, beberapa penjelasan mengenai persalinan Sasuke ya._**

 ** _Persalinan itu dibagi menjadi 4 tahap/kala :_**

 ** _Kala 1 : Terjadinya pembukaan pada jalan lahir dari 0-10cm(lengkap), disini bisa terjadi ketuban pecah secara spontan, atau jika tidak pecah secara spontan, maka akan dilakukan amniotomi(perobekan selaput ketuban). Disini juga bisa terjadi KPD (Ketuban Pecah Dini dimana ketuban pecah ketika pembukaan masih dibawah 3 cm. Jika KPD ini terjadi dan kontraksi kurang bagus maka akan dilakukan tindakan lanjutan._**

 ** _Kala 2 : proses kelahiran janin ketika pembukaan sudah lengkap sampai lahirnya janin. Disini terjadi "turunnya kepala, fleksi(kepala bayi mendongak), putaran paksi dalam( kepala bayi melakukan putaran yang pertama), ekstensi(kepala bayi muncul di permukaan vagina), putaran paksi luar (kepala bayi melakukan putaran terakhir), ekspulsi (kepala bayi keluar hingga ke leher)-setelah ini akan dilakukan pemeriksaan lilitan tali pusat pada leher bayi, jika tak ada maka tangan penolong akan menangkap kepala bayi dan melakukan sanggah susur dimana akan dilahirkan bahu depan(atas) terlebih dahulu dengan menarik kepala bayi ke arah bawah, setelah lahir dilanjutkan dengan melahirkan bahu belakang (bawah) dengan menarik kepala bayi ke arah atas, setelah itu bayi akan lahir seluruhnya._**

 ** _Kala 3 : proses kelahiran plasenta setelah janin lahir. Di kala 3, ibu akan diberikan suntik oksitosin terlebih dahulu untuk merangsang kontraksi uterus selanjutnya, biasanya menunggu selama beberapa menit, maka bisa di jeda dengan melakukan IMD tadi._**

 ** _Kala 4 : 6 jam masa pemantauan setelah kelahiran janin dan plasenta._**

 ** _Dalam rentang waktu antara kala 2 dan 3 bisa dilakukan IMD (Inisiasi Menyusui Dini) setelah dilakukan suntik oksitosin untuk merangsang kontraksi supaya plasenta lepas dari rahim dan pemotongan talipusat pada bayi. Dalam IMD, bayi dibiarkan telanjang setelah dibersihkan lalu ditaruh di perut ibu baru ditutup oleh kain, biarkan bayi merasakan kehangatan suhu tubuh ibu dan menghirup bau alami tubuh ibu untuk tercapainya bonding attachment ibu dan bayi secara spontan dan dini. Secara insting bayi akan menggeliat merangkak mencari puting susu ibu, dan disitu kita bisa membantu bayi mengarahkan ke puting susu ibunya. Setelah bayi menemukannya, dia akan menjilat dan menghisap puting susu ibunya secara insting pula *kebesaran Tuhan*._**

 ** _Menyusui sendiri mempunyai manfaat secara fisiologis bagi ibu, salah satunya ketika menyusui, hormone oksitosin akan terproduksi secara alami dan menyebabkan kontraksi pada uterus pasca melahirkan yang bermanfaat untuk mencegah pendarahan post partum, mensukseskan masaa nifas dan mengembalikan bentuk rahim seperti semula dalam waktu yang lebih cepat. Secara psikologis jelas membuat ikatan bathin ibu dan bayi semakin kuat. ada satu istilah yang disebut "reflex turun susu" dimana setiap kali ibu memikirkan bayinya atau mendengar suara tangis bayi, otak yang menerima informasi tersebut langsung memerintah si oksitosin tersebut terproduksi dan menstimulasi turunnya susu lalu menstimulasi otot sekitar payudara untuk memeras ASI supaya keluar._**

 ** _Untuk program KB, menyusui secara eksklusif bisa dijadikan pilihan utama dibandingkan KB hormonal yang mempunyai banyak efek samping._**

 ** _Yang paling penting dalam menyusui adalah "dipastikan masuk Kolostrum ke dalam tubuh bayi" – kolostrum bisa disebut sebagai "ASI pertama" warnanya agak kekuningan dan lebih kental dibandingkan ASI biasa. Ini penting karena dalam kolostrum mengandung sel darah putih dan immunoglobulin A yang merupakan zat antibodi untuk daya tahan tubuh alami bagi bayi._**

 ** _YAK SEGITU DULU YAK. MUDAH-MUDAHAN PUAS. Gue lagi seneng karena abang Itachi gue udah balik ke gue XD XD._**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _"_** ** _Author akan selalu mencintai reader-readernya, tapi reader yang meluangkan waktu untuk meninggalkan review bagi author, akan mendapat tempat VIP di hati author"_**


End file.
